BACKBEAT LOVE
by Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs
Summary: Bogg takes Jeffrey to Liverpool, England 1961 for a surprise 18th birthday present.Soon the adventure begins for the two Voyagers.Bogg meets up with an old flame,while Jeffrey meets a girl, will it be love or just friendship for him?COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Backbeat Love

Author: Morgan Jacobs

DISCLAIMER: Voyagers! and it's associated characters are registered trademarks of Scholastic Productions, James D. Parriott Productions and Universal-MCA Entertainment. This story is written and provided for entertainment purposes ONLY. The author intends no copyright infringement. Any characters I create I own them please do not steal them. I rewrote this and I hope you like it. I will be posting new chapters as I rewrite them.

Chapter 1

Bogg and Jeffrey land on some soft grass with a thud. Jeffrey stands up and brushes the grass off his clothes. "it's nice to land on grass instead of cobblestone." Bogg stands up and looks around." You're telling me."

Bogg grabs the Omni off his belt and opens it up, "March 21, 1961 Liverpool, England and it's a green light kid." Jeffrey's eyes get big. "Oh my god, Liverpool England 1961, Bogg!" Bogg raises his eyebrow. "So?" Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "Are you kidding me, this is where the Beatles live."

"Beatles, what's a Beatle?" Bogg asked a confused look on his face. Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "Not Beatle, Beatles, only the most famous rock band ever to come to America in 1964, I use to listen to my dad's old 45's, he had a nice collection and they are the ones back in the 60's who created their own sound."

Bogg scratches his head. "I still don't get it." Jeffrey smiles. "It's nice to see a green light." Bogg smiles widely. "I guess this means we can relax and enjoy it and I can see them play, maybe we'll get to meet them too." Jeffrey smiles, "Yeah." "Come on let's go."

Bogg motions for Jeffrey to start walking. Bogg and Jeffrey walk around Liverpool, they get stares, Jeffrey pulls Bogg into a store, and they get some clothes to blend in. When they walk out, Jeffrey is checking out his clothes. "These are so cool, I feel like I'm from the 60's."

"I really haven't traveled in the 60's, the closest I got to the 60's is when I met Elvis and Marilyn Monroe and that was in like march and April in 1959." Bogg stops walking when they get to a corner. "Well Bogg, the Beatles become really big in America in 1964 and well even in 1982, people still listen to them and worships them. When they did split up and go solo, some of them stayed famous."

"So what's up with the weird name?" Jeffrey looked up at Bogg. "Well according to what my dad told me the were the Silver Beatles first, but then just stuck with The Beatles, but he never told me why and I know Ringo Starr hasn't joined the band yet until August 8, 1962, and when they did invade America it was crazy."

Jeffrey notices a club called The Cavern. "Hey Bogg, look The Cavern." Bogg looked both ways and crosses the street. Jeffrey walks next to him. "Great, maybe we can get something to eat and drink."

Bogg and Jeffrey walk up to the club, they hand the man some money and head in, they head to a table, Bogg gets to the table first, when Jeffrey bumps into someone and knocks her down. "Hey why don't you watch where you're going?"

Jeffrey holds out his hand and helps her stand up, the girl brushes off her clothes. "Um sorry about that we were just in a hurry to sit down to hear the band that's playing here."

The girl has to look up at Jeffrey." Next time watch where you're going ok? "Jeffrey watches as the girl leaves and then sits down next to Bogg. " What was that all about?" Jeffrey shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing."

The girl sits down next to a woman with blond hair, they are talking. "What was that all about?"

The girl rolls her eyes annoyed." Somebody knocked me down again, I swear sometimes, people need to watch where they are going."

The woman asks. "So what did you find out?" The girl smiles, "They are playing tonight and then they are suppose to leave and go back to Hamburg Germany on March 24, 1961, let's hope the Omni stays green."

The woman looks at the girl and sighs. "You know, I've only read about them." The girl smiles. " Well it's only 1961, Ringo hasn't joined yet, he doesn't join until 1962 and then in 1964 they invade America and that's when the whole craziness starts."

Bogg orders drinks, Jeffrey gets a soda, while Bogg orders a beer and they wait for the band to perform. "Thanks for taking me to Liverpool Bogg." Jeffrey takes a drink of his soda. "Well happy 18th birthday Jeff, were you surprised? Jeffrey laughs, "You got me this time Bogg, be right back." Bogg gets up. "Jeffrey I'm gonna go see about a room at that hotel across the street, it shouldn't take very long ok?" Jeffrey smiles, "Ok."

Jeffrey gets up and heads to the bathroom, at the same time the girl gets up and heads to the bathroom too, they both get to the bathrooms and bump into each other again. "Oh, hi." The girl smiles, looking up at Jeffrey. Jeffrey notices how petite the girl is. "Hi, I'm really sorry about before." The girl smiles. "It's ok, you didn't break anything."

Jeffrey can't help, but to smile. "Good." The girl leans against the wall. "Sorry I snapped at you, it's just that I happen to get knocked down a lot, cause I'm vertical challenged." Jeffrey can't help, but to smile wider. "You mean, cause you're petite." The girl laughs, "Yeah."

The girl turns and goes into the women's bathroom. Jeffrey watched the girl walk away and then headed to the men's, a few minutes later he comes out and heads back to Bogg. The girl comes out a minute after and heads back to her table.

"I think we should stay for a couple of days, since we don't have to worry about a blinking red Omni." "Sounds groovy." "Groovy?" The girl laughs, "Just something they say in this time, it means good." The woman gets up. "I'm gonna get something to drink, you want something?

The girl nods her head. " Just a soda, they should have something called Coca Cola." The woman smiles. "Coca Cola, got it."

The girl watches as the woman gets up and leaves, she slowly pulls the Omni out of her pocket. opens it up and looks at the green light, she smiles and then puts it back in her pocket for safe keeping.

Meanwhile the girl didn't notice Jeffrey watching her and then turns to Bogg. "Bogg." Bogg is looking around when he looks at Jeffrey. "Hmm?" Jeffrey leans forward. "That girl I bumped into has an Omni." Jeffrey motions at the table across from them.

Bogg looks at Jeffrey. "Impossible, I mean its kind of dark in here." Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "Not that dark." Bogg raises and eyebrow, "What would that girl be doing with an Omni?" Jeffrey sighs, "How should I know."

Bogg watches as a tall blond woman goes back to the table and sits down, she hands the girl a glass and then takes a sip from beer glass, Bogg's eyes get wide and then he turns to Jeffrey

"Remember when we landed on the TITANIC and we met a woman voyager by the name of Olivia Dunn?"

Jeffrey nods his head. "Yeah, she got kidnapped and we had to help her rescue the MONA LISA painting and I got bit by that rabid dog and then she was going to quit, but she never did and you to were fighting almost the whole time, why?"

Bogg leans in and whispers. "I think that's her over there with the girl." Jeffrey gently hits Bogg in the arm. "I told you." Bogg gets up. "Come on." Jeffrey gets up and follows Bogg to the table. "Hello Olivia." Olivia looks up at Bogg and Jeffrey. "Hello Bogg, Jeffrey."

The girl looks at Olivia and then back at Jeffrey and Bogg. "Bogg? You mean that is the person Bogg you were telling me about and he must be Jeffrey. "Morgan points to Jeffrey. " He's the one I bumped into twice already."

Bogg looks at the girl and then back at Olivia. "We meet again." Bogg looks at the girl again and smiles. "Morgan, this is Phineas Bogg and that is Jeffrey Jones, boys this is Morgan Jacobs, my partner." Morgan smiles up at them. "I've heard a lot about you two."

Bogg looks at Olivia. "Olivia is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Olivia gets up. "Sure, Morgan I'll be right back." Morgan smiles. "No problem." "Be back soon."

Bogg and Olivia leave, Jeffrey sits down across from Morgan. "So what's your story?" Morgan leans back in the chair, she takes a drink of her soda and then sets it down. "You mean why I'm with her?" Jeffrey nods his head. "Yeah."

Morgan sighs. "Well it's a long story, I mean I never dreamed I would be here, let alone traveling through time to help history and make sure it's corrected, if that's what you mean." Jeffrey leans forward. "I have a feeling they will be gone for awhile." Morgan leans forward to look in Jeffrey's eyes. "So what's your story Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey shook his head. "I asked you first." Morgan laughed. "Oh right." Morgan begins in the beginning, she occasionally stops. Jeffrey listens as she tells him what happened to her. "If it wasn't for Olivia, I'd be dead, so since she couldn't take me back, cause her Omni only goes up to 1971, she had to take me with her and if you're wondering about her guidebook, she lost in the fire when she saved me."

Jeffrey let his elbows rest on the table " How long have you've been with her?" Morgan thought for a moment, finally she smiled. "Well it's kind of hard to keep track, but I've already had 4 birthdays since being with her, so it's been 4 years?"

Jeffrey smiled, "5 here, but when Bogg was on trial, we found out I was suppose to be a voyager."

Morgan sighs, she takes a drink from her glass and then sets it down, she grabs a pretzel." Well, I'm not sure if I was suppose to be one, but it hasn't been that bad, I mean I met some famous people already and I don't have a family, so Olivia is like my family now." Morgan eats the pretzel.

Jeffrey takes a pretzel. "Yeah, it does have its advantages." Meanwhile Bogg and Olivia found a private spot to talk. "So what happened, now you're working with a partner?" Olivia sighs. "It's kind of a long story." Bogg leans in and whispers. "I'm listening."

Olivia grabs Bogg's hand and to a private corner to sit and talk. "Well my Omni must of needed an overhaul, cause it got stuck in automatic and it was so weird, I land in Chicago and I don't recognize it, I had set the Omni for November 22, New York, 1920, instead I find out it's 1983. Which is impossible, cause my Omni only goes up to 1971."

Bogg raises his eyebrow. "Right." Olivia continues. "Well I landed outside this house and I hear all this shouting. I go to investigate and this girl is trying to get out of the house, she's banging on the window and pulling on it, but she can't open it, so I take a brick and I knock all the glass out."

"I grab her from inside and I land next to her and it must have triggered the Omni, cause the next thing is we land where I had set the Omni in the first place. When we land she isn't moving, so I carried her to a house."

"She wakes up like 5 hours later, the doctor that came, told me that she had inhaled lots of smoke and if I hadn't gotten her out when I did, she would of died. I didn't have the heart to leave her there, so we've been traveling together since." Bogg leans in. "But you don't need her, you got your guidebook."

Olivia shakes her head. "No I lost it in the house and I'm pretty sure it burned up. Anybody who was in that house was a goner, including my guidebook and she is like really book smart and has helped me a lot. Of course at first she had a hard time believing that time travel is possible and she had never heard of us."

Bogg couldn't help smiling; he remembered how Jeffrey reacted to the mention of time travel. "So what brings you here? Olivia smiles. "Morgan, she talked a lot about this band and I thought why not take her. I'm just happy it's a green light and not a red light and we don't have to work and we can just relax for a couple days."

Bogg smiles. " I brought Jeffrey for his birthday." Olivia smiles back at Bogg as she takes his hand and gently squeezes it. "I don't know about you, but I'm glad to see you." Bogg nods in agreement. "It's nice to see a familiar face." Olivia squeezes Bogg's hand again. "Bogg, I've missed you." Bogg squeezes her hand back. "I've missed you too."

Bogg leans in and kisses Olivia, Bogg deepens the kiss and Olivia responds to it, but Olivia pulls away. "Not here, Jeffrey and I got a room." Olivia smiles. "You don't think they will mind do you?"

Bogg shakes his head. "No."

Olivia follows Bogg to the room, he pulls off the do not disturb sign and hangs it on the outside of the door, then he makes sure it is locked. Olivia pulls Bogg from the door and they kiss. There kisses becoming more passionate each time.

Meanwhile Jeffrey and Morgan are waiting for Bogg and Olivia, since they haven't showed up yet. "I doubt they will be back, I have this strange feeling they are catching up." Jeffrey takes a drink of his soda; he takes another pretzel and eats it. "Well, they haven't seen each other for along time."

Morgan leans over to Jeffrey and whispers. "What I'm trying to say is that, I have this feeling that they are together in our room or the one that you and Bogg got." Jeffrey sits up. "Oh." Morgan laughs, "Yeah, so I doubt they will be back tonight at all." Jeffrey looks at the stage and then at Morgan. "That's too bad, they're going to miss a great show."

Meanwhile Bogg and Olivia are still in the room, Olivia is laying with her arm around his waist, her head on his chest. Bogg is holding her hand, he had to admit it was nice having a woman in his arms again, and it had been a long time, since picking up Jeffrey.

Olivia whispers. "Bogg." "Umm." Olivia lifts her head and looks down at Bogg. "I'm glad you're here." Bogg rubs Olivia's arm gently. "What were the chances of us being in the same place again?" Olivia thinks for a minute. "Slim."

Morgan and Jeffrey watched the show; they stand up and clap. Morgan turned to Jeffrey. "That was great." Jeffrey smiles. "Especially the last two songs." Morgan sits back down. "Yeah, those two were great."

Jeffrey sits down, reaches over, and touches Morgan's hand gently. "Don't you miss your family?" Jeffrey asks in a whisper. "I don't have a family anymore, they died when I was only 8."

"I was living in a foster home, when a fire broke out and that's when Olivia showed up, she saved my life when she landed there and rescued me, I don't have anything to go back to Jeffrey."

Jeffrey looked at Morgan and whispered, "My parents died when I was 11 and then I moved in with my aunt and uncle. Bogg showed up and my dog attacked him and grabbed his guidebook."

"I was knocked out of a window and Bogg rescued me and that's how I ended up traveling with him, I'm an orphan just like you." Morgan smiles. "So that's how you became a voyager."

Jeffrey nods his head. "Yeah, at first I was really mad, but then after awhile Bogg and I became close and it wasn't so bad traveling and fixing history, he's my family now and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Morgan sighs. "I woke up in a bed and I didn't know where I was. I was confused, Olivia is staring down at me, and I was shocked to find out where I was and who she was. I'm thankful that I got a second chance and we've been together ever since."

Meanwhile back with Bogg and Olivia. Bogg and Olivia catch up, they have a lot to talk about "I was pretty sure that when I was on trial, I wouldn't be a voyager anymore and Jeffrey would be sent back to 1982 and wouldn't have any memory of me, where he's been or the Omni."

Olivia looked down at Bogg into his blue eyes. "But it all turned out ok." Bogg smiled as he rubbed his thumb on Olivia's arm. "Only because of Susan, remember her?" Olivia laughs, "Oh yeah, the one you couldn't keep you're eyes off, I remember."

Bogg smiles and his eyes light up. "Anyway she found the evidence and proved that I didn't do anything wrong, They even told us that Jeffrey's suppose to be a voyager and that it wasn't an accident that I ended up in 1982. The only bad thing is that Drake is still out there causing problems."

Olivia looks down at Bogg and gets a really sour look on her face, "You mean that creep that cheated his way through Voyagers school, Ugh I couldn't stand him, he always had a smug look on his face. It was so annoying."

Bogg sighs. "He did a lot of damage when he framed innocent voyagers." "I hope I never run into that creep."

Meanwhile Morgan yawns. "Well I'm gonna turn in, you can stay in our room if you want, there is another bed there." Jeffrey shrugs his shoulders. "I guess it would be ok, since I can't go into the room that we got."

Morgan gets up; she heads out the door to where they are staying. Jeffrey follows her and they get to the door. Morgan unlocks it and they walk in." It's nice to finally meet you Jeffrey, I heard a lot about you." Morgan locks the door. "I hope all good." Morgan smiles "Don't worry, it was all good stuff, I guess."

Jeffrey pretends to stare her down, and then smiles widely." You know, this is one of those rare times when we are staying in one place for a few days, usually we fix history and then leave." Morgan smiles. "I know what you mean."

Morgan sits on the bed closest to the bathroom, she takes off her shoes and lies down. Jeffrey does the same thing. Morgan yawns and then turns to her side facing Jeffrey. Jeffrey lies on his side and looks at Morgan. "Morgan?" "Yeah?" Jeffrey asks. "Do you think Olivia would ever stop being a voyager and find someone and settle down?"

Morgan answers back. "I'm not sure, there was a couple of times that she thought about it, but then she would get this look and she'd turn the dials on the Omni and push it and we'd be working again." Jeffrey looks into Morgan's eyes. "Bogg almost gave it up a couple of times, but I'm glad he didn't."

Morgan sighs. "I think one of the reasons I like being a voyager, even though I'm not officially one, that I don't have to worry about getting to close to anybody and just to do our job, then when we are done, we leave."

"Yeah, that's one reason I like being a voyager." Morgan smiles. "Jeffrey." "Yeah?" "I'm glad I finally met you."

Morgan closes her eyes and soon she's asleep. Jeffrey does the same and soon they are both asleep. Meanwhile Olivia and Bogg are talking." So you never thought about giving up being a Voyagers, except for that one time?" Olivia let's her headrests back on Bogg's chest. "No, not really." "I did once or twice, but then Jeffrey would convince me not to."

Olivia lifts up her head; she places her hand on Bogg's chest. "There were a few close calls with Morgan, but I don't think I'd want to give up being a voyager anytime soon."

Bogg looks up at Olivia. "We had our share of close calls, but I know how you feel about being a voyager. " Olivia yawns and she whispers. "I think it caught up to me." Bogg whispers back. " Well why don't you rest."

Bogg yawns and then pulls the blanket all the way up and tucks it in, Olivia falls asleep. Bogg tries to resist it, but he after a few minutes he falls asleep. Meanwhile a few hours later, Jeffrey wakes up to some strange noises, he rubs his eyes and looks over in the other bed, but he doesn't see Morgan in the bed.

He gets up and walks over, he leans over and peaks over and finds Morgan in the corner, her legs drawn up to her chest and she's whimpering quietly as if she's afraid of someone or something. Jeffrey isn't sure what's going on so he gently touches her shoulder. "Morgan?"

Morgan jumps and she pushes Jeffrey as hard as she can and then takes off to the other side of the room. Jeffrey gets up and goes after her, he grabs her and she starts to fight him, Morgan beats her fists on his chest. It doesn't take long when she collapses in his arms.

Jeffrey carefully picks her up and gently carries her back to the bed and lays her down. He climbs in and lies next to her on his side. Jeffrey wraps his arm around her gently as to protect her, resting his head next to hers. Jeffrey looks at Morgan sleeping, something stirs in him as he falls asleep to Morgan's steady breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Bogg wakes up, he rubs his eyes and looks down to see Olivia still sleeping. He gently gets up from the bed and starts to dress, Olivia wakes up and notices Bogg getting dressed. "Good Morning." Olivia got up slowly and starts to get dressed also. "Morning."

Bogg finishes and puts on his boots as he sits on the bed. "About last night." Olivia starts to button up her shirt. "Don't worry about it Bogg." Bogg looks up at Olivia. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea." Olivia sits down and starts to put on her boots. "It was both of us who made it happen."

Bogg finishes putting his boots on and stands up. "I'm gonna go check on Jeffrey." Olivia stands up after getting her boots on. "Not without the key you won't, so wait for me, I'm coming too" Bogg and Olivia head to the other room.

Olivia carefully unlocks the door, she made sure she had a key too, incase Morgan and her are separated. Olivia opens the door slowly and they both step in quietly. Bogg is the first to notice Morgan and Jeffrey in the bed together. "I don't know if I like this." Olivia whispers softly.

Bogg and whispers back so the two teenagers will not wake up. "I'm sure there is an explanation"  
"Yeah?" Bogg grabs Olivia's arm and pulls her out of the room. "Come on, we should let them sleep, how about we get some breakfast?

Olivia's stomach growls, "Sure." Bogg and Olivia leave, they head to the restaurant next door.  
"I think I might need to have that talk with Jeffrey now." Olivia smiles. "You mean the one your father had with you?"

Bogg nods his head, "Yeah, that one." Olivia and Bogg find a table and sit down, "Well I remember the talk my mother had with me." Olivia picks up a menu. "I wonder if Morgan had a nightmare." Bogg picks up a menu and sets it back down. "Nightmare?"

Olivia nods her head; she puts down the Menu. "Yeah, from when her parents were killed when she was 8 years old, she never really told me what happened to them. She has a hard time talking about it and I won't press her into it until she's ready."

Bogg picks the menu back up to read it. "So she's an orphan like Jeffrey." Olivia starts to read the menu now. "It must have been awful, she doesn't like to sleep and if she sleeps, the nightmares come. She will try to go without sleep for days. The only time she does sleep is when she's exhausted or it's during the day."

Bogg puts the menu back in its holder. "Poor kid." Olivia puts her menu back on the other side of the holder. "I've witnessed a few of the nightmares and they are awful, I try to wake her up, before they get really bad."

Bogg leans in and whispers. "So you think that's what might have happened last night?" Olivia leans forward so she is very close to Bogg and whispers, "Yeah."

A waitress finally comes over and they order their food. She sets down two glasses of water. The waitress flirts with Bogg and Olivia rolls her eyes. Finally the waitress leaves with their order. "This sure beats eating beef jerky for breakfast." Olivia makes a face. "You're still eating that stuff?"

Bogg smiles. "Yeah, it comes in handy when you're out in the field and don't have time to get something to eat, even Jeffrey stopped complaining after awhile." Bogg smiles and leans back in his chair. "I can't wait to taste the food here."

Olivia takes a sip from her water. "Our last meal was in 1930, New York and it was something called a hotdog, it didn't taste too bad." Bogg smiles at Olivia." Yeah the kid got me to eat them too." " I can tell you, they taste really good with lots of mustard, catsup, relish and onions."

Olivia shakes her head, "Oh man that sounds gross, I only like it with mustard, catsup and some relish."

Meanwhile Jeffrey wakes up, he looks down and notices Morgan still sleepingJeffrey wakes up, he looks down and notices Morgan still sleeping on her back, the feeling that was going down south had gone away, but something still stirred in him, he leaned in, took his finger brushing them against her face. he had never been this close to a girl alone in a bed. Jeffrey carefully climbs off the bed and starts to put his shoes on. Morgan wakes up and rubs her eyes, she notices Jeffrey sitting on the other bed. "Um what time is it?"

Jeffrey looks at the clock that's on the nightstand." 10 am." Morgan gets up and goes into the bathroom, she comes out a few minutes later refreshed. Her shoes tied. "I'm starving, we should go get some breakfast." Jeffrey finishes tying his shoes. "Ok."

Jeffrey doesn't mention what happened in the middle of night, he figures Morgan probably doesn't remember anything. Morgan and Jeffrey go to the place that's close to where they are staying. When they arrive, Jeffrey sees Olivia and Bogg at a table. "There's Bogg and Olivia, come on."

Jeffrey and Morgan walk to the table and sit down. Bogg smiles at them. "Hi you two." "We already ordered, when the waitress comes you can order from her." Jeffrey picks up a menu. "Thanks."

Morgan grabs the menu on the other side of the stand and then looks at Olivia with a big smirk on her face. "So how was catching up Olivia?" Olivia smiles, she tries not to blush. "Fine." Jeffrey looks from the menu and asks Bogg, "Anything we should know about?" Bogg clears his throat. "No, we were just catching up, it's been so long since we've last seen each other."

Morgan smirks. "I can just imagine." Olivia gives her one of those looks and Morgan giggles behind the menu. Bogg changes the subject. "So how was the show?" Jeffrey puts the menu back in the stand. "It was really great, I was hoping we'd get to meet them after, but we didn't yet."

Morgan set her menu back into the stand on the other side. "They sound even better live, then on a 45 or even an album." Jeffrey smiles. "I liked the last song they played "Mr. Postman." "That was my favorite." "Sounds like you two had a great time."

Bogg smiles as he looks at Olivia and then back at Jeffrey. "I actually liked all of the songs, but I was hoping we could meet them before we left Liverpool." Jeffrey looks at Morgan and tells her. "Maybe we can, if we play our cards right."

The waitress comes with the food, she sets it down, Jeffrey and Morgan ordered their food, when the waitress leaves, Morgan snitches a few fries from Olivia's plate. Jeffrey snitched a few of Bogg's fries. "Hey." Jeffrey smiles. "It's only a few fries." Bogg laughs. "Yeah, but don't you like them with catsup?"

Bogg takes the bottle of catsup and pours some on the plate. "I do." Morgan dips some fries and then eats them, smiling. About an hour later, after they all had their fill, Morgan and Jeffrey left to see if they could meet The Beatles. Bogg and Olivia order liquor for themselves and decided to stay for awhile and talk.

Morgan and Jeffrey head back to THE CAVERN, they go up to the stage manager of the club. "Excuse me, do you know if the Beatles are going to be back for another show?" "Yes, they are playing here until March 24th."

Jeffrey smiles. "Do you know where they are staying?" The man nods his head. "Sure they are staying there." The man points to where they are staying. "Thanks." Morgan and Jeffrey leave and head to where they are staying.

They walk through the door and someone bumps into Morgan, knocking her down. "Excuse me are you ok?" Morgan slowly gets up; she looks up to see John Lennon. "I'm ok." John looks down at Morgan and smiles. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down." Morgan smiles, "It's ok, it happens a lot."

Jeffrey smiles, because John Lennon is his favorite Beatle of all time. "You're John Lennon"  
John nods his head. "Yeah, do I know you?" Jeffrey shakes his head. "No, but I know you, I mean we were at the show last night when you were playing." Morgan smiles as she tries not to stare. "The show was really great."

John smiles at the two teenagers. "Thanks." Jeffrey finally gets up the courage and asks John. "Do you think we could meet the others?" John nods his head. "Why not." John closes the door and then heads back to their room. Morgan and Jeffery follow him.

The two teenagers go in and both of them are stars struck as they are introduced to the Beatles. "We hate to cut this short, but we are working on some new material." Morgan smiles.

"Don't worry, once you get to America, you won't have to worry about working in small clubs, cause you are all gonna be famous." John smiles and then looks at the others. "Hmm America, sounds like somewhere we should plan on going then, you know invade it with our music."

Once Morgan and Jeffrey leave and head back down the hall. Jeffrey grabs her arm and stops her. "First rule of being a voyager is that you have to be careful what you say." Morgan rolls her eyes. "I was only telling the truth." Jeffrey gives Morgan the look of disapproval. "It doesn't matter, one wrong word and history can be altered."

Morgan sighs. "It's too bad Stu dies on April 10, 1962. A year after they play here." Jeffrey nods his head. "I know, he then gets replaced by Ringo Starr on August 18, 1962." Jeffrey and Morgan start to walk again. "Sometimes I hate being a voyager, knowing what I know."

Jeffrey stops in front of the hotel room. "I know what you mean, but we got a job to do, but thank heavens we landed where there is a green light. " Morgan takes the key out of her pocket and unlocks the door, they walk in, and Morgan closes the door. "I can't believe I met the Beatles."

Jeffrey smiles. "That was a dream come true." Morgan sits on the bed, she takes off her shoes. Morgan wiggles her toes and then places her shoes at the left side of the bed. Jeffrey watches her. "Morgan do you ever wonder what your life would of been if your parents hadn't died?" Morgan sighs. "All the time."

Jeffrey sits down next to her, he notices that Morgan's feet won't touch the ground and that she swings her legs gently against the bed very slowly. "Ever since they died, I don't like to sleep. " Too many nightmares." Jeffrey looked at Morgan. "Nightmares, I got them a lot after my parents died."

Morgan looked at Jeffrey. "Yeah, they come when I sleep, but only at night, so I try to sleep during the day if I can." Jeffrey finally is going to tell her about last night. "I know, you had one last night." Morgan looked at Jeffrey as she dropped her head into her hand. "I'm so embarrassed."

Jeffrey looked at Morgan. "Don't be, you didn't hurt me, if that's what you mean." Morgan took her head out of her hand and looked at Jeffrey. "Olivia told me I don't remember them and well I only make her think that I don't remember them.

It's usually the same one over and over; sometimes it changes a little and most of the time they are very scary. I hate to sleep. Jeffrey put his hand on Morgan's arm. "But everyone has to sleep."

Morgan shook her head. "Well I don't like to, but you're right, that's why I'm so glad that Olivia is with me, I feel safe with her." "You can feel safe with me too." Jeffrey whispers softly. Morgan looks into Jeffrey's brown eyes. "I do, and we only met."

Jeffrey looks into Morgan's eyes, he notices that the color of her eyes have changed from blue to blue/grey right before his eyes, he leans in, takes his hand, he cups her face and kisses her gently. Morgan kisses him back; he breaks the kiss, looks at her. "I'm sorry." Jeffrey whispers.

Morgan smiles. "Don't be, it was nice." Jeffrey whispers softly. "For some reason I get this weird feeling, every time I'm around you." Morgan takes Jeffrey's hand; she places it on her heart. "You mean right here?" "Yeah."

Morgan looks into Jeffrey's brown eyes. Jeffrey notices that Morgan's eyes have just changed to a pale blue. "So do I, Jeffrey what does it mean?" Morgan asks. "I don't know, I was hoping you would know." Jerry shrugs his shoulders gently. "I've never felt this way before, until I met you."

Morgan grabs Jeffrey's shirt gently and kisses him, Jeffrey has watched Bogg kiss women, and decided to try it himself with Morgan, Jeffrey broke the kiss and looked down at her. Jeffrey smiles widely. "I kinda watched Bogg when he would kiss a woman."

Morgan smiles up at Jeffrey. "It was nice, can we try it again?" Morgan asked in a whisper. Jeffrey nods his head and leans in and he puts his hand on her shoulder. They kiss for a few minutes and Morgan breaks it. "I think I know what it is." Jeffrey nods his head slightly. "I know, butterflies right here."

Jeffrey places her hand on his heart. "My heart is racing too Jeffrey." Jeffrey thinks for a minute. "I wonder if that's what Bogg feels when he kisses a woman." Morgan smiled. "I wonder if that's how Olivia feels when she kisses a man."

"With going to assignment to assignment with Olivia. I never had time really to experience any of what I'm feeling right now with a boy and years ago after my parents died when I was 8, I never cried, never showed emotion, I just built this wall around me so nobody could touch me.

Jeffrey felt bad for Morgan; he had his shares of heartache. "I was lucky, it wasn't long after my parents died when Bogg showed up and I was traveling with him."

Morgan let her eyes drop to her lap. "I had only been at the foster home for about 5 months when Olivia showed up." "One of the kids there, he like to play with matches and he was one of those kids who loved fires and he probably started it."

Jeffrey thought for a moment. "I read that the name for someone like that is pyromaniac." Morgan looked up at Jeffrey finally. "I know it's someone who likes fires and starts them." Morgan finally takes her hand off Jeffrey's heart. Jeffrey smiles. "Yeah."

Morgan looks at Jeffrey; she slowly reaches over to put her hand over his. "I have a confession to make." Jeffrey looks in her eyes and whispers. "What is it?" Morgan let her eyes wonder down, she felt so embarrassed. "When we kissed, it was my first time I ever kissed a boy."

Jeffrey took his hand and put it under Morgan's chin; he lifted up her chin so that he could look into her eyes that have changed to a total dark blue. "Really?" " Yeah, so I wasn't sure how I would do."

Jeffrey smiles, he takes his thumb and gently caresses her cheek with it. "You're the first girl, I've ever kissed and I like it." Jeffrey took his hand off Morgan's cheek; he let it sit on the bed.

Morgan smiled and placed her hand over Jeffrey's; he noticed how small it was compared to his. Jeffrey took her hand into his and squeezed it gently. "Jeffrey, if you didn't end up being a voyager, what did you want to do when you grew up?

Jeffrey sighs; he was never asked that question before. "A history professor, like my dad, what about you?" Morgan smiles. "Well I would have probably been a grade school teacher, that's what my mother was."

"My dad was a principal at a high school and I would have gone there if I had gone to high school in a year or two. " Morgan fought back the tears that wanted to come. "I miss them Jeffrey."

Jeffrey looks into her eyes, he notices the sadness. "I miss mine too, I try not to think about them, but it doesn't always work." Morgan whispers, "I know Jeffrey."

Morgan squeezed his hand gently. Jeffrey was glad that Morgan understood what it was like to be an orphan at a young age, maybe that's why he had a connection with her in the first place. "I'm sorry Morgan, I didn't mean to upset you."

Morgan let go of Jeffrey's hand so she could wipe away a tear that escaped from her left eye. She looked at her hand, that was the first tear she ever shed since her parent's death and it scares her.

Jeffrey wrapped his arm around Morgan's shoulders and hugged her gently. Morgan struggled to get out of his arms and then she relaxed. Morgan burst into tears and started to sob. Jeffrey held her close and could feel the wet tears soaking his shirt.

Jeffrey didn't care as he held her close, fighting back his own tears that were fighting to come. He fought them back. "Shh it's ok." Morgan lifted her head so she could look into Jeffrey's eyes.

"It was all my fault they died, all my fault!" Jeffrey started to wipe the tears from Morgan's face with his fingers; he gently held her face in his hands, so that she was looking in his eyes. "Don't say that Morgan."

Morgan wasn't convinced. "But it is my fault that they died, if I had stopped my dad from driving in the storm, they would still be alive today." Jeffrey knew the guilt Morgan felt; he has felt it a lot of the times also.

Jeffrey tried to reassure Morgan. "I doubt you would have been able to stop him." Morgan looked into Jeffrey's eyes. "I should of tried to stop him, I should of took the keys and hid them, so they wouldn't of gone out that night and they would still be alive, instead of dead."

Jeffrey knew how Morgan felt and finally told her something that Bogg and told him a lot of times when he felt the guilt of his own parents death. " Morgan, you have to stop blaming yourself."

Jeffrey pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her gently; Morgan let her cheek rest on his tear soaked shirt. Morgan breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Jeffrey held her, the butterflies returning again.

Morgan lifted her head and looked at Jeffrey. Jeffrey looks in her eyes, he kisses her. Morgan kisses him back. Morgan broke the kiss to look at him, she wasn't sure what to do, so she got up and laid on one the beds.

Jeffrey followed her and lay next to her. Morgan lay on her side and wrapped her arm around his waist; she let her headrest on his chest. Meanwhile Olivia and Bogg are having an interesting conversation. "Jeffrey and I are probably going to stay until the 24th."

Olivia took a sip of her glass. "We'll probably leave before you, but do you think I should have that talk with Morgan soon?" Bogg gives Olivia one of his famous smiles. "As soon as you can." Olivia drinks the rest of her drink. "Right." "I'll have "the talk" with Jeffrey as soon as I can."

Olivia leans back in the chair. "I never realize how much work it is when you're taking care of a kid." Bogg smiles. "Um, Well they're not kids anymore, they're teenagers." Olivia nodded. "Morgan celebrated her 13th birthday a few weeks after I rescued her."

"I didn't even believe she was that old, I mean she looks so much younger and we got in this fight about it." I suppose she won?" Bogg drank up the rest of his drink. Olivia smiles, "Yeah."

Meanwhile back at the hotel room with Morgan and Jeffrey. Morgan lifts her head off Jeffrey's chest and looks down at him. Jeffrey looks up at her "Jeffrey do you want to stay here or do you want to do some sight seeing?" Jeffrey thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, what do you want to do?"

Morgan sighs, "Well I'm sure I'm a mess, I probably look like Frankenstein." Jeffrey shakes his head. "No more like the daughter of Frankenstein." Morgan hits him with her fists.

Jeffrey laughs as he pretends he's getting beat up. Jeffrey sits up and grabs her wrists; he pins Morgan to the bed on her back and looks down at her. "I was just kidding." Morgan looks up at Jeffrey. "Oh really?" Jeffrey nods his head. "Yeah."

Jeffrey leans in, her wrists still pinned to the bed and kisses her and presses his body against hers. Morgan kisses him back. Morgan's butterflies return, as she suddenly feels warm. Jeffrey let's go of her and sits up. He felt something warm going south.

Meanwhile Bogg and Olivia leave the restaurant; they had been there for a long time. As they walk, they pass a bunch of stores. Something catches Olivia's eyes and she pulls Bogg into the store. "I want to get something for Morgan and I."

Olivia walks to the necklaces; she is looking through them when she finds the perfect two. Necklaces that have a Silver Star on them. She turns to a girl who works there and asks. "I was wondering if you do engraving here." The girl smiles. "Yeah, it costs 50 cents for each name engraved."

Olivia tells the girl that goes to the special machine behind the counter. "On this star necklace, I would like the name Olivia on the front and then Morgan on the back and on the other one, put Morgan on the front and Olivia on the back."

The girl runs up the price on the cash register. "That will be four dollars total with the necklaces"  
Olivia pulls out four-dollar bills and hands them to the girl. "How long will it take?" The girls smile. "It should only take about a minute or two, since it's just names." Olivia smiles at the girl. "Ok, thanks."

Bogg looks around the store. "I'm gonna look around, see if I can find something for Jeffrey"  
Olivia nods her head. "I'll be right here Bogg. " Olivia stands by the counter as she waits; she looks at the stuff on the counter.

Bogg looks around; he notices lots of strange things. He's not sure what to get Jeffrey, something he doesn't have to worry about losing when they travel. He finds a Swiss army pocket knife and checks it out.

He decides to get it for Jeffrey and walks to the counter where Olivia is waiting. "I found the perfect gift for Jeffrey." Bogg shows Olivia the gift. "I think he's gonna like it."

Bogg pays for the knife as Olivia gets Morgan's necklace put in a small box. Olivia slips hers around her neck as they leave and head to back to where they are staying.

Meanwhile back with Jeffrey and Morgan. Jeffrey looks at Morgan. "I'm sorry." Morgan sits up; she bends her knees so her elbows rest on her knees. "What for?" Jeffrey looks into Morgan's eyes, they have changed to a pale Grey. "Um, I'm not sure what to do, with how I'm feeling."

Morgan sighs, "Well I don't either, I mean I've never been involved with the opposite sex before"  
Jeffrey smiles shyly, "Me neither, I'm kinda confused right now, I mean I want to act on how I feel, but I." Jeffrey doesn't finish his sentence. "I know."

Morgan gets up, she goes into the bathroom, and about 2 minutes later she comes back out. "Come on, let's go sight seeing for awhile." Morgan and Jeffrey open the door and are surprised to see Olivia and Bogg coming in with big smiles on their faces. "Good, you two are here."

Olivia and Bogg come into the room. Olivia notices Morgan's eyes are a little red, but she doesn't ask Morgan about it, she pulls out the tiny box. "I know you already had your birthday, but I was in a store when I saw it, I thought you might like it." Olivia hands it to Morgan. "Thanks."

Morgan opens it up and pulls the necklace out, she notices it's engraved. "Turn it over." Morgan turns it over and notices Olivia's name on the back. "I have one too, but your name is on the back of mine." Morgan smiles at Olivia. "I love it."

Morgan slips it on and then runs to Olivia. Olivia kneels down and wraps her arms around Morgan and gives her a hug. Morgan finally let's go and tells Olivia. "Thank you, I'll never take it off, I promise Olivia." Olivia smiles widely and then gets up. "I'm glad you like it and Happy Belated Birthday Morgan."

Bogg almost forgets. "Which reminds me, here Jeffrey and Happy Birthday." Bogg holds out the Swiss army knife. Jeffrey sees it and gets excited. "A Swiss army knife!" Bogg coughs, "Might come in handy out in the field and besides you're 18, so..."

Jeffrey hugs Bogg "Thanks Bogg." Bogg hugs Jeffrey back. Olivia goes over to where Morgan is standing, she looks down at her. " So what would you like to do Morgan while we are here" Morgan shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, what is there to do in Liverpool, besides watching the Beatles play tonight?"

Bogg thought for a moment. "There's lot's to see, how about we go sightseeing for awhile, grab some supper?" Jeffrey smiles. "Sounds good to me." Morgan looks up at Olivia. "Olivia?" Olivia smiles. "Ok, let's do it."

They leave and go sightseeing. Some hours later they go to a restaurant and eat; they are having a good time. Morgan thoughts occasionally were on Jeffrey and what happened in the hotel room, she tries to push the thoughts away.

Jeffrey's thoughts where on Morgan, but he tries to push them away and not think about it. That night while Morgan is laying in one of the beds, she has some questions for Olivia. "Olivia, how do you know when and if you're in love?"

Olivia finished brushing her hair and sat next to Morgan on the bed. "I guess it's time for "the talk"  
Morgan raised an eyebrow. "The Talk?" Olivia looked down at Morgan. "Well it's not easy to explain."

Morgan looked at Olivia. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings but, You don't have to give me "the talk." "I was just wondering about some stuff I'm feeling." Olivia understands. "For Jeffrey?"

Morgan tried not to blush. "How did you know?" Olivia leaned in and smiled as she touched Morgan's forehead with hers. "It wasn't hard to figure out." Olivia straightened up again. Morgan finally confesses. "We've kissed, that's all, but for some reason, I get all warm and then I get these butterflies and my heart is racing."

Olivia decides to tell Morgan something she has never told anybody before. "Well, the first time I kissed a boy I was 15 and I felt the same way you are feeling. It didn't last long though, because he ended up liking another girl, but after the kiss, I got more confident when more boys came later."

Morgan smiles dreamy, "I really like Jeffrey." Olivia sighs and she takes Morgan's hand and pats it gently. "I know and that's why you need to forget him, because the chances of you meeting him again in the same time zone is very slim, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Morgan frowns. "Yes." Olivia turns off the light and gets into the other bed. "Why don't you try to get some sleep." Morgan sighs as she lies on her back and stares at the ceiling. "Sure. It didn't take long for Olivia to fall asleep. Morgan closed her eyes and hoped that she wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. She was soon fast asleep.

Meanwhile back with Jeffrey and Bogg. Jeffrey finally asks Bogg. "So how do you know what love is?" Bogg smiles. "You like Morgan don't you?" Jeffrey blushes slightly. "How'd you know?"

Bogg sits down next to Jeffrey. "It wasn't hard to figure out. Face it kid, when it comes to romance, I know." Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

Bogg leans in and asks Jeffrey. "Right. Did you kiss her yet?" Jeffrey nods his head shyly. "Yes, we have kissed a few times, but that's all." Bogg sighs with relief. "And that's all you should do, until you're older."

Jeffrey raises his eyebrow. "Why?" Bogg tries to be as gentle as he tries to explain to Jeffrey. "Because love hurts Jeffrey, especially if you have to leave her and the two of you being in the same time zone again is unlikely."

Bogg continues. "If you want we can leave a day before and before they wake up." Jeffrey shakes his head. "No, I don't want to go until the day we planned to." Bogg looks down at Jeffrey. "Jeffrey." Jeffrey looks at Bogg. "You heard me."

Bogg gets up and goes to his bed and lies down. Jeffrey lays down on the other bed, he turns on his side. Jeffrey has lots of thoughts running through his mind, he could hear Bogg's steady breathing and it comforted him. He liked that they were in same room, Jeffrey slowly went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry, but I just had to do it my way. Just enjoy this chapter. LOL)

Chapter 3

The next morning Morgan woke up, she stretched and then looked over to see Olivia still sleeping. Morgan went into the bathroom, 5 minutes later she came out refreshed, she sat on her bed and put on her shoes.

Morgan smiled as she noticed how peacefully Olivia was sleeping. It had been a restful night with no nightmares and Morgan was happy about it.Morgan sneaks to Bogg and Jeffrey's room, she quietly knocks on the door. Morgan waits as someone opens the door slowly and Morgan smiles when it was Jeffrey. "Did I wake you?"

Jeffrey shakes his head. "No, I've been up for at least a half hour." Morgan smiles. "Good, come on I want to show you something." "Ok, just let me get my shoes on." Jeffrey closes the door as Morgan waits out in the hall. Jeffrey finally comes back out and shuts the door quietly. "So where are we going? Morgan smiles. "Well, you will see."

Morgan takes his hand and pulls him to walk faster, she takes off down to the lobby and out the door. They round the corner and only walk about a block. Morgan points to the booth. "Well since we are not going to see each other probably for a long time, I thought maybe you'd like to get our picture taken together." "Don't worry, we both pick the ones we want."

Jeffrey looks at the booth and then at Morgan. "Are you sure, I mean you're not going to break it are you?" Morgan rolls her eyes. "Ha ha ha, very funny, come on." "It was a joke." Morgan pulls him to the booth and then notices how narrow and small it is. Jeffrey sits down and pats his lap." Come and sit here." Morgan pulls out the money and sits on his lap.

"Ok it says we have to put the money in and then push this button to start, are you ready?" Jeffrey looks up at her and smiles. "Yeah." Morgan put the money in and then pushes the button. Jeffrey pulls her so that their cheeks touched and he wraps his arm around her waist as Morgan wraps her arm around his neck loosely, they both smile and pose for the camera.

Morgan was about to get up when Jeffrey pulls her to a kiss. Morgan kisses him back. Jeffrey breaks the kiss and smiles at Morgan. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "It's ok Jeffrey." Jeffrey waits and finally asks Morgan. "So how long do we wait until the pictures are done?" Morgan looks at the instructions." A couple of minutes."

Morgan gets off Jeffrey's lap and stands up, she carefully gets out of the booth. It doesn't take long for the pictures to pop out from the side. Morgan grabs them and hides them from Jeffrey. "Come on I want to see them." Morgan looks at Jeffrey; she keeps them hidden from him. "Are you sure?" Jeffrey nods his head. "Yeah, now let me see."

Morgan shows the pictures to Jeffrey. "Well at least you look decent enough." Morgan sighs. "You don't look half bad yourself." Morgan shrugs her shoulders. "Ok choose the three you want." Jeffrey looks at them and then tears off the bottom three. "Well at least they look pretty much the same, I have an ugly mug in all the pictures." Jeffrey makes a face. "Why do you cut yourself down like that?" Jeffrey asks.

Morgan shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry, I try not to, but it's a habit. Jeffrey smiles. "They all look really good, I especially like this one." Jeffrey shows her the picture with them looking into each other's eyes, taken only a minute before he kissed her.

Morgan leans against the booth. "So where do you think you two are going after here?" Jeffrey shrugs his shoulders. "Who knows, I just know I'm gonna miss you." Morgan looks up at Jeffrey. "That's why I wanted to take the pictures Jeffrey, so I will have something to remember you when we never see each other again."

Jeffrey slips the three pictures in his pants pocket. Morgan does the same with her three; she leans against the photo booth and looks up at Jeffrey. "I just know that this has been one of the best vacations ever and I'm glad I got to meet you and Bogg." Jeffrey takes Morgan's hand and pulls her into the photo box. He sits down and puts her on his lap. "I only met Olivia once when I was 12, along time ago and I never thought she'd end up with a partner."

Morgan wraps her arm around Jeffrey's neck. "Yeah, well life has a way of turning out different then what you expect," "I mean Olivia told me about when she met the two of you on the Titanic." "That's the only time I met Olivia, until now." Jeffrey held Morgan's hand. "Yeah, she told me about that and she told me a lot about Bogg when they were in Voyagers school."

Jeffrey was curious. "Like what?" Morgan smiles. "Come on let's find a place to sit and I'll tell you what she told me." Morgan got off of Jeffrey's lap and Jeffrey got out of the photo booth. Morgan and Jeffrey find a place to sit inside a restaurant and order breakfast and talk. An hour later Olivia wakes up and notices Morgan gone, at first she panics, but calms down and gets dressed and heads to Bogg's room.

She knocks on the door. Bogg mumbles as he wakes up and looks over at the empty bed and then gets up quickly and rushes to the door and opens it. "Hi, did I wake you?" Bogg shakes his head. "Have you've seen Jeffrey?" Olivia shakes her head. "I was just going to ask if you've seen Morgan." Bogg smiles. "They're probably together somewhere."

Olivia sighs, "Yeah, I guess so, Um so you hungry?" Bogg nods his head. "Yeah, just wait let me get my boots on." Bogg opens the door and Olivia walks in to wait for Bogg. Meanwhile Morgan and Jeffrey are talking as they wait for their food. Morgan begins the story. "Olivia and Bogg would always fight, no matter what it was, they just couldn't stand each other.

"Olivia told me that she was a serious student, while Bogg would rather stare at Susan or the other girls and not pay attention." "Bogg he couldn't understand why he had to study, when he would have his guidebook out in the field. Bogg and Drake competed for Susan and a lot of the other girl's affections."

"Bogg always got the girl, except for Susan of course. Later Olivia told me about the time you and Bogg met her on the Titanic and about the rabid dog." "She told me about the time they would fight the whole time and that she almost quit being a voyager." Jeffrey nods his head. "It's true, but Bogg, he never would talk about when he was in Voyagers school."

Morgan took a sip of her water. "Olivia tells me as much as she wants to tell me." "Bogg, really didn't tell me much, just some when he went on trial." "Drake was accusing Voyagers of breaking the code and all this other stupid stuff he made up." "Susan and Bogg are the ones that exposed Drake as a fraud." Morgan made a sour face. "Isn't he the guy that is messing up history?" Jeffrey nods his head. "He's still out there."

Morgan shivers. "Olivia told me about him and I've never met him and he creeps me out." "I've met him and he's a real creep and Bogg if he'd have a chance, he'd..." Jeffrey doesn't continue. Morgan places her small hand on top of Jeffrey's. "You don't have to tell me what Bogg would do to that creep." Jeffrey smiles at Morgan, he squeezes her hand gently.

Bogg and Olivia are down in the restaurant eating breakfast and talking. "So Drake was putting all of these talented Voyagers on trial, including me." " It looked like I would be exiled to an island and Jeffrey would be sent back to his time with his memory erased." "He would of never remembered me or being a voyager or even the Omni." Olivia looked at Bogg; she had a sad look on her face. "That must have been hard to know that could happen."

Bogg nods. "Yeah, but Susan found Drake's papers of all of his misdeeds and he was exposed, of course he was really mad about it and he escaped." "We only met up with him one time afterward when Nelly Bly was attacked, everyone thought it was Jack the Ripper, but it turned out to be Drake." "He was the one that attacked Nelly Bly so she won't make her trip around the world and I was arrested and suspected of being Jack the Ripper." Olivia tries to hold back a giggle

Bogg makes a face. "It's not funny." Olivia can't help but giggle at the thought. "I'm sorry, but you, Jack the Ripper?" Bogg finally clears his throat. "I know, if it wasn't for author Arthur Conan Doyle, I wouldn't of been cleared of the charges." Olivia leans in. "The guy who invented the Sherlock Holmes stories?"

Bogg raises his eyebrow. "Yeah, you know him?" Olivia smiles. "I've read a few of his books and he's a great author."Meanwhile Morgan and Jeffrey finish eating and decide to stay awhile and talk. "Can you believe they thought Bogg was Jack the Ripper?" Morgan let's her eyes get wide. "Bogg?

"Yeah, we only met up with Drake one time after the trial, Bogg was accused of being Jack the Ripper when Nelly Bly was attacked." "Turns out that Drake was pretending to be Jack the Ripper and he was gonna prevent Nelly from making her trip around the world." Morgan leans in. "Nelly Bly the reporter?" Jeffrey smiles. "Yeah and I also got to meet Arthur Conan Doyle." Morgan takes a sip of her soda.

"He's the one who created the Sherlock Holmes stories, I read all of his books." Jeffrey nods his head. "So did I." Morgan leans back in her chair. "Figures he would be the one messing up history." Jeffrey sighs. "After that, we never ran into him again." Morgan plays with her spoon. "Yeah, so far, who knows where he is." Jeffrey gets a serious look on his face. "Well, if I met up with him again, I'm gonna kick his..."

Morgan leaned over and put her fingers to his lips. "I get the picture." Jeffrey takes her fingers off his lips and holds her hand gently for awhile and then lets go. Morgan smiles. "So what would you like to do now, this might be the last night we're here."

"I don't know." Morgan thought for a moment, she had wanted to go sightseeing some more, but she wasn't sure how far they should stray. "Well we could finish sightseeing, unless you have a better idea?" Jeffrey thought for a moment. "Come on." Jeffrey pulled out some money from his pocket and set it on the table. Jeffrey pulled Morgan towards where they were staying, once there he opened the door he looked in the restaurant and points to two people sitting at a table.

He puts his finger to his lips. Olivia and Bogg were at a table talking. "Shh, come on." Jeffrey pulled Morgan upstairs and then pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He shut the door and locked it. "What are you doing, Bogg has a key, what if he comes back?" Jeffrey shook his head. "He doesn't have a key, I made sure of it." Jeffrey pulled out the extra key from his pocket and set it in the nightstand. "Oh."

Morgan sat on the bed; she leaned back on her hands and looked at Jeffrey. "So what do you have planned?" Morgan looks up at Jeffrey. "Nothing, I couldn't think of anything else, so I thought we'd talk." Morgan smiles at Jeffrey. "We could do that." Jeffrey smiles as he sits next to Morgan. Jeffrey leans in and kisses Morgan. Morgan kissed him back as she let her arms wrap around his neck.

Jeffrey pushes her gently on her back. Jeffrey deepens the kiss as Morgan responds to it. Morgan let her fingers play with his black curly hair. Jeffrey breaks the kiss to looks down at her on her back. Morgan's fingers were still in his hair. "What is it Jeffrey?" Jeffrey blushes a little bit. "I'm not sure, but I." Jeffrey can't finish his sentence. "It's ok Jeffrey, I understand."

Jeffrey looks down at Morgan; he has this sad look in his eyes. "It's just that I don't know when I'll ever see you again and well I got this ache in my heart, just thinking about it." Morgan nods her head softly. " I know, I have it too." Morgan whispers softly. "Jeffrey I want to give myself to you." Jeffrey's eyes get wide. "You do? Jeffrey whispers back softly.

Morgan nods her head and smiles. "Yes." Jeffrey leans in and kisses Morgan. They break the kiss so they can get undressed. Meanwhile back with Bogg and Olivia. "You haven't run into Drake yet have you?" Olivia shivers a little. "No, we haven't thank heavens, but it doesn't mean he's not out there still and for his sake, I hope to never run into that creep."

Bogg gets a serious look on his face. "Well just be careful, because he seems to want revenge on anybody who stood up to him in school and you were one of them." Olivia leans back. "Yeah, I remember." Bogg leans in. "Just be careful, you don't know what he's capable of." Olivia leans in. "Ok, I'll make sure we keep a lookout for him." Bogg takes Olivia's hand and squeezes it.

"He's really determined to mess up history." Olivia takes a drink from her glass. "I can't believe he hasn't been caught yet." Bogg takes a drink from his glass. "Well besides being a creep, he's smart in his own demented way." Olivia nods her head. "Only I don't understand why he'd document every misdeed he does."

Bogg looks at Olivia. "Probably in his own demented way he was going to write a book based on his misdeeds or something." Bogg shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know why either, but I'm so glad Susan found the book so Jeffrey and I can continue to be Voyagers." Olivia finishes her drink and leans forward so her elbows rest on the table. "So have you've decided to stay until the 24th?" Bogg smiles. "Yeah, if we don't, I won't hear the end of it from Jeffrey."

Olivia nods her head. "Tell me about it, Morgan does it too. Like the one time when we met Betsy Ross, Morgan wanted to stay until she finished the first American flag and I was against it. We left and for a whole week I didn't hear the end of it." "I kind of got sick of it and then we had this huge fight and well in the end we went back to watch her stitch the last day and we saw the finished flag." Bogg looks at Olivia. "Jeffrey does that too.

Olivia smiles. "Most of the time, she doesn't do that, only when it's someone she admires or read about that we meet." Bogg leans back in his chair. "Jeffrey's the same way, like when we had to get Babe Ruth to be a hitter, not a pitcher." Olivia's eyes get wide. "You met Babe Ruth?" Bogg nods with a grin on his face. "Yeah, that's when Jeffrey introduced me to a hotdog."

Meanwhile Jeffrey and Morgan are under the covers together. Morgan has her head resting on Jeffrey's chest, her arm wrapped around his waist. Jeffrey has his fingers wrapped around Morgan's. "Was that ok?" Jeffrey asks, he takes his fingers and moves them up and down Morgan's back gently. "Yes, it was fine Jeffrey." Jeffrey let's his hand rests on Morgan's back. "At first I thought I was hurting you." Morgan lifts her head and looks down at Jeffrey. "I hear the first time, it might hurt a little. " Morgan smirks.

Jeffrey looks up at Morgan and smirks. "Okay, good." Morgan caresses Jeffrey's cheek with her thumb. "After that, it's suppose to feel really good and it did Jeffrey. " Jeffrey smirks. "Would you like to try it again?" Morgan shakes her head. "No, let's just rest, I'm tired." Morgan let's her headrests back on Jeffrey's chest. Jeffrey wraps his arms around Morgan. "Oh, ok."

Meanwhile Olivia and Bogg continue to talk in the restaurant. Olivia leans in and whispers to Bogg. "About the other night Bogg." Bogg smiles. "It's ok, I understand." Olivia smiles. "Ok, I just wanted to make sure." Bogg can't help, but smile widely and whisper to Olivia. "It was really nice." Olivia smiles. "I know. Bogg smirks. "I think we could make it even better." Olivia smirks. "Our room this time, come on."

Olivia and Bogg get up, they head to Morgan and Olivia's room, not suspecting that Jeffrey and Morgan is in Bogg and Jeffrey's room. Olivia opens the door and pulls Bogg in, she hangs the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door and closes it and locks it. They start to kiss. Olivia breaks it and they both start to undress


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bogg and Olivia are together in the bed. They start to talk. "So have you've decided to stay until the 24th or are you two leaving tonight?" Olivia lifts her head and looks down at Bogg. "I haven't decided yet."

Bogg smiles up at Olivia, he takes his hand and gently rubs her arm. "Well not to pressure you, but I'd like you both to stay until the 24th." Olivia nods her head. "No pressure?"

Bogg coughs. "Well, I'm also thinking about Jeffrey, he seems to have found a friend." Olivia nods her head. "I know, it's nice to see Morgan happy for a change"

Olivia puts her head back on Bogg's chest; she takes his hand and intertwines her fingers with his. "No nightmares?" Bogg asks. Olivia uses her thumb to caress his palm. "No nightmares, which is very rare, but I think connecting with Jeffrey might be one of the reasons."

"Jeffrey use to have nightmares." Bogg confesses to Olivia. He has never told anybody else about it. With Olivia it was easy to talk to her about the kids. "Were they as bad as Morgan's?"Olivia asked.

"No, not as bad." Bogg let go of Olivia's hand and slid it to her arm. Olivia lifts her head off Bogg's chest and let's her fingers caress his chest. "I think Morgan likes having someone her age to talk to, you know about being a voyager and history." Bogg looks up at Olivia and smiles. "They do have a lot in common." Olivia nods her head. "True."

Back with Jeffrey and Morgan. Morgan and Jeffrey are getting dressed. Jeffrey slips on his jeans. "I don't think we should let Bogg and Olivia know about what just happened here." Morgan slips on her undershirt. "Are you kidding, she'd have a heart attack, she still thinks of me as a kid."

Jeffrey starts to put on his shirt. "Yeah, Bogg still thinks of me as a kid and it gets quite annoying sometimes." Morgan slips on her blouse. "She still calls me that and I'm 18." Jeffrey stops for a moment and watches Morgan. "I guess old habits die hard?"

Morgan slips on her loose jeans. "I'll tell Olivia when the right time comes. Jeffrey smiles. "So what do you want to do now?" Morgan finishes putting on her jeans and sits on the bed. " How about we go sight seeing, there are a few places I haven't had a chance to see."

Jeffrey nods his head as he ties his shoes. "As long as we don't stray too far, I'm not sure Bogg and Olivia would like it" Morgan nods. "Yeah, I can just hear her giving me the third degree." Jeffrey smiles. "I know Bogg would, come on."

Morgan finishes putting her shoes on and heads to the door; she opens it up and is grabbed by someone, holding a gun. Jeffrey looks up from tying his shoes and recognizes who it is. "Drake!"

Jeffrey stands up quickly and rushes to Morgan, but stops when he sees a gun in his hand. "Hello Jeffrey, who's the girl?" Drake asks Jeffrey. Jeffrey gets an angry look on his face. " A friend, let her go!" Drake sticks the gun further into Morgan's side. "I don't think so Voyager Jones, where's Bogg?

Jeffrey notices the scared look on Morgan's face as the gun is pressed into her side. "I don't know Drake."

Drake looks at the girl and then at Jeffrey. " Well how about we go find him." Morgan struggles against Drakes tight grip around her body. "Now, now, I don't want you to hurt yourself little girl."

Morgan gets angry. "I'm not a little girl." Morgan's hand finds his Omni clipped to his belt

Drake holds up the gun to show Morgan and Jeffrey. Drake sticks the gun in Morgan's side again.

Jeffrey is now trying to stall. " You will never get away with it."

Drake laughs. "Of course I will, once I finish you and Bogg with this, I will disappear and leave the gun and well they will think it was someone else who did it." Morgan realizes that she may lose Jeffrey. "Not if I can help it."

Morgan stomps on Drake's foot, grabs his Omni off his belt. He let's go of her, aims for Jeffrey, Morgan gets in front of Jeffrey to push him away. Drake aims and shoots as Morgan shields Jeffrey's body with hers.

Morgan falls forward and Jeffrey catches her. Drake tries to escape, but when he goes for his Omni, it's gone he drops the gun and runs out. Olivia and Bogg hear a loud noise and quickly get dressed, they rush to the room.

Jeffrey is holding Morgan in his arms on the floor. He has his hand pressed against the back of her shoulder. Blood is on his hand and clothes as he tries to stop the bleeding. Morgan slips Drake's Omni in her pocket, she looks up at Jeffrey. "He can't escape, his Omni is..."

Morgan falls unconscious. "Morgan?" Jeffrey cradles Morgan. Olivia looks at Jeffrey and Bogg. "We need to call an ambulance." Bogg tries to remain calm and looks at Jeffrey. "Jeffrey, don't worry she's going to be ok."

Jeffrey fights back the tears that want to come as he cradles Morgan in his arms. Jeffrey keeps his hand pressed against the wound. "It was Drake, he had a gun, he tried to kill me, Morgan she pushed me out of the way." Jeffrey couldn't continue.

A man comes into the room. "An ambulance is on the way." Olivia looks at the man and tries to smile. "Thank you." The man nods his head.

The man leaves. 3 hours later. Bogg, Olivia and Jeffrey are at the hospital in the waiting room. A doctor comes out." We removed the bullet, she was lucky, it had just missed an artery and the nerves."

Jeffrey stands up. "Is she gonna be ok?" Jeffrey asks. The doctor smiles and puts his hand on Jeffrey's shoulder. "Yes, but she'll have to be in here for awhile." Olivia looks at the doctor. "For how long?"

The doctor looks at the chart in his hand and looks at them. "It depends on how long it takes." Olivia sighs in relief that Morgan is going to be ok. "Can I see her?"he doctor smiles. "Sure, she's sleeping, she's in room 203." Olivia walks up to the doctor. "Thanks."

Olivia leaves and heads to the room where Morgan is. The doctor looks at Jeffrey with the blood on his shirt. Jeffrey had washed all the blood off his hands already. "You did the right thing, when you put pressure on it, if you hadn't she would of lost a lot more blood and went into shock."

Jeffrey smiles. "I learned it in school, so she's going to be ok, right?" The doctor squeezes Jeffrey's shoulder in reassurance. "If everything goes well and she doesn't get an infection or fever." Jeffrey looks at the doctor. "Thanks doc."

The doctor takes his hand off Jeffrey's shoulder and leaves. Bogg and Jeffrey now have a chance to talk about what happened at the hotel. "Bogg, It was Drake, he was here, he grabbed Morgan and had a gun on us, but why did he run and drop the gun instead of using the Omni?"

Bogg looks at Jeffrey. "What did Morgan say just before she went unconscious? Jeffrey thought for a moment and remembers what Morgan said. "He can't escape, his Omni is."

Jeffrey snaps his fingers. "Morgan must have took his Omni off his belt when he was holding onto her, I bet it's in her jeans pocket!" "Come on." Bogg and Jeffrey head to Morgan's hospital room.

Bogg and Jeffrey enter the hospital room, Morgan is hooked up to an IV and monitor. Olivia is holding her hand. Olivia notices them. "She's so still." Bogg comes over and puts his hand on Olivia's shoulder. "She's just sleeping."

Jeffrey suddenly tells them. "It's all my fault." Olivia turns and looks at Jeffrey who walks up to the hospital bed. "No it's not, you didn't' know Drake would be here or he would have a gun and try to kill you." Olivia goes back to watching Morgan sleep.

Jeffrey sighs. "She saved my life." Bogg puts his hand on Jeffrey's shoulder. "You would have done the same thing if it was reversed." Jeffrey nods his head. "I would give my life for her." Jeffrey stands next to the bed and looks down at Morgan.

Olivia looks at Jeffrey. "Just like she has done for you." Bogg squeezes Jeffrey's shoulder gently. "Look kid, I mean Jeffrey, she's gonna be ok." Jeffrey fakes a smile and asks. "Where is Morgan's clothes?"

Olivia points to the closet. Bogg and Jeffrey go to the closet, they pull out her clothes, including the shirt with blood that is in a plastic bag. Jeffrey checks Morgan's left jean pocket and pulls out a silver Omni. Jeffrey holds it up. "I Found it."

Olivia notices the silver Omni. "That's Drake's Omni." Jeffrey gives Bogg the silver Omni. "Morgan took it when he was holding onto her, that's why he couldn't use the Omni to escape." Olivia smiles as she looks back down at Morgan. "Smart girl."

Bogg looks at them both. "Yeah, but he's gonna come back for it." Jeffrey looks at Morgan and then at Bogg, he tries to hide his anger. "And we will be ready for him, right Bogg?" "Right kid, I mean Jeffrey."

Jeffrey looks at Morgan and then at Bogg and Olivia. "Is it ok if I visit with her for awhile?" Olivia gets up and smiles at Jeffrey. "Sure, come on Bogg, we have some things to discuss."

Bogg and Olivia leave. Jeffrey takes a chair and slides it next to the bed; he takes her hand and holds it gently. Jeffrey leans in and whispers. "That was smart, taking his Omni so he couldn't escape. Don't worry Drake will pay for this."

Morgan lays there still as Jeffrey gently squeezes her hand; he leans in and whispers in her ear. "I love you Morgan. "Jeffrey lays his head on the bed and falls asleep. Bogg and Olivia come back and see Jeffrey fast asleep; they don't bother to wake him.

Olivia and Bogg find chairs to sit in. Olivia won't leave Morgan's side, she goes to the other side and tries to get comfortable in the chair, and she lets her headrest on the bed. Bogg tries to get comfortable and finally falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeffrey wakes up, rubs his eyes and looks down at Morgan, who's still asleep. He leans in and brushes the hair off her forehead and kisses it gently.

Jeffrey sits back down, takes her hand and squeezes it. Bogg and Olivia come back with donuts and orange juice. "Thought you might be hungry and thirsty, so we brought back something for you." Jeffrey smiles. "Thanks.

Jeffrey took the donut and the orange juice and sat back down; he eats it quickly, wiping his hands and face on the napkin. Jeffrey drinks down the juice. Olivia looks at Jeffrey. "Any change?"

Jeffrey shakes his head. "No, she's still sleeping." The doctor comes back to talk to them. "Excuse me, but the police are here, they want to ask the young man some questions." Jeffrey looks at Bogg. "Bogg." Bogg looks at Jeffrey. "It's ok Jeffrey."

Jeffrey leaves with the doctor. Olivia and Bogg sit down to talk. The nurse comes in and checks on Morgan, she then turns to Olivia. "Are you her mother? Olivia looks at the nurse. "Yes." Olivia lies. The nurse shows Olivia some papers. "I need you to fill out this information as soon as possible"

Olivia looks at Morgan and then back at the nurse. Olivia looks at the papers "Couldn't she do it later?" Bogg asks the nurse. The nurse gets an annoyed look on her face. "Well we need the information for our records, it's standard practice."

Olivia sighs. "Ok." Olivia takes the papers and then watches as the nurse leaves, she turns to Bogg. "As soon as Morgan is well enough to travel, I think we need to get out of here." Bogg looks at Morgan and then at Olivia. "Don't fill out any of the information, I'll be right back."

Bogg leaves and Olivia sets the papers down and leans over, she carefully takes Morgan's hand and gently squeezes it. "It's me Olivia, I just wanted to say that I love you and I want you to get better as soon as you can."

"We have so much work to do and I need your help with it. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Morgan. Please don't leave me." Olivia wipes a tear from her cheek and then looks down when her hand is gently squeezed.

Olivia smiles. "I knew you could hear me kid." "Don't call me kid." Morgan whispers and opens her eyes, turning her head she looks at Olivia. Olivia smiles. "Old habits" Morgan smiles weakly. "Die hard, I know."

Olivia gently reaches over and hugs Morgan. "Ow, ow ow." Morgan winces in pain. Olivia frowns. "Sorry." Morgan puts her hand up slowly. "It's ok." Olivia takes her hand and holds it gently. "How ya feeling?" Morgan looks up at Olivia. "Like I got hit by a truck?"

Olivia finally tells Morgan. "They operated on you, they took the bullet out from your shoulder, you were very lucky." Morgan suddenly panics. "Drake, did you find him yet?" Olivia shakes her head. "No, but he isn't going anywhere without his Omni, that was smart of you to grab it."

Morgan looks up at Olivia. "Jeffrey told me about the trial and how Drake escaped and I didn't want him to escape so easily this time." Bogg comes back with Jeffrey; Jeffrey rushes to the other side of the bed and sits down in a chair.

Morgan smiles when she sees Jeffrey. "Hi Jeffrey." "Thank heavens, you're ok." Jeffrey leans in and hugs Morgan. Morgan winces in pain. "Ow, ow ow." He let go. "Sorry."

Bogg comes back in and stands next to the bed and looks down at Morgan and smiles. "I'm glad you're ok Morgan."

Morgan smiles at Bogg. "Thanks Bogg."

Bogg turns his attention to Jeffrey. "So what did you tell the police?" "Just that a guy tried to rob us and we tried to stop him and he shot Morgan." Bogg looks at Jeffrey. "Good, the less they know the better."

Olivia looks at them. "I have a feeling Drake is going to try to get information about where you are Morgan. I took the liberty of informing the police that the robber might come back, so they have a guard by the door outside."

Morgan grabs the remote for the bed and pushes the button, the bed moves so she's in a semi sitting position. A pain look is on her face. "Are you ok?" Olivia asks as Olivia gets a scared look on her face. "Yeah, it just hurts a little when I move." Olivia nods. "It will for awhile."

The doctor comes in and grabs Morgan's chart from the end of the bed and looks at it. "How are you feeling Morgan?" Morgan looks at the doctor. "Ok, just hurts when I move." The doctor puts the chart back. "Everything is looking good." Morgan makes a face. "I hate hospitals."

The doctor smiles. "Tomorrow if you want, you can go outside for awhile in a wheelchair." "I just need to talk to your mother for awhile."

Olivia and the doctor step outside, the doctor takes her to his office. Olivia sits down in the chair as the doctor sits behind his desk. "I just wanted to let you know that the police are looking for the person who did this." Olivia smiles. "Good."

The doctor leans in his chair. "She is a very lucky young lady, it could have been worse." Olivia shifts in the chair. "How long will she have to stay in the hospital?" "At least a couple of weeks at the most, it just depends on the healing process."

Olivia sighs. "Not anytime sooner?" The doctor raises his eyebrow. "Are you in a hurry to leave?"Olivia shakes her head. "No, it's just that we're on vacation and we have other places we wanted to see before we have to head back home." Olivia lies to the doctor.

The doctor gets up and puts a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Well I'm sure you'll be able to do it after Morgan gets better, right now she needs to rest and take it easy, she had a close call." Olivia smiles up at the doctor. "I'm just glad she's ok." The doctor takes his hand off her shoulder.

The doctor clears his throat. "Usually I don't like having the police in my hospital, but in this case, I'm going to allow it. Olivia gets up from the chair and shakes the doctor's hand. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor opens the office door. "I'll let you get back to your daughter now." Olivia flashes the doctor a smile. "Thanks for everything." The doctor smiles back. "Just doing my job."

Olivia leaves and heads back to Morgan's room, she doesn't notice the figure hiding behind something. Olivia comes back. Morgan asks as Olivia comes back in and sits down next to Morgan in a chair. "So what did the doctor want?" Olivia smiles. "He just told me that you will have to stay here for a couple of weeks."

Morgan rolls her eyes. "Ugh." Olivia pats Morgan's hand gently. "Just until it's completely healed, he said you were really lucky this time." Morgan pouts. "I hate this place, I want to go." Olivia shakes head. "Not until the doctor says it's ok, I don't want you to take a chance of you injuring yourself on a landing."

Jeffrey sits on the bed next to Morgan. "Olivia's right Morgan." Morgan looks at Jeffrey and hits him in the arm gently. "Who asked you?" Bogg has noticed a box on a cart. "What is that thing?" Bogg points to it.

Jeffrey laughs. "It's called a television, you watch it." Bogg looks at it. "Oh." Jeffrey gets up from the bed and turns the TV on; Jeffrey starts to turn the channels on the dial. Jeffrey stops at a channel and sits back down next to Morgan on the bed.

Jeffrey touches Morgan's arm when the news comes on about the shooting at the hotel. "An unidentified man open fire on two teenagers staying at nearby hotel by The Cavern in Liverpool, England."

"One teenager was wounded and taken to the hospital, listed in fair condition, the other teenager was unharmed. Details of the shooting are still sketchy and robbery is still believed to be the motive." Jeffrey gets up and turns off the TV. "This is not good."

Morgan looks up at Olivia. "At least they didn't release our names." Jeffrey stands up and clenches his fists. "It's all Drake's fault, that creep." "He's gonna be back for his Omni, that's why I'm holding onto it." Bogg told everyone. Morgan adjusts the bed. "Yeah, but he doesn't know you have it."

"That's why we have the guard outside of your room." Jeffrey sits back down on the bed next to Morgan. "Bogg is it ok if I stay here the night?" Olivia gets up. "I'm sure we can get a cot in here for you, Bogg and I have to talk."

Bogg and Olivia leave. Drake follows Olivia and Bogg. Morgan looks at Jeffrey as he takes her hand and squeezes it gently. "I really hate hospitals Jeffrey." "So do I." Morgan smiles. "I'm glad you're here."

Jeffrey finally mentions Drake. "I can't believe Drake is here, I mean if he's here, that means he'll probably try to mess up history, something he enjoys doing." "But what?" Jeffrey shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, be we might be able to find out." "How, I'm stuck here. "

Jeffrey points to himself. "But I'm not." Morgan narrows her eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Jeffrey squeezes Morgan's hand in reassurance. "Don't worry, I'll think of something, besides the doctor said you can go outside tomorrow." Morgan rolls her eyes. "Yeah, in a stupid wheelchair."

Morgan winced in pain as she adjusts the bed back to a semi sitting position. "You ok? Jeffrey asks. Morgan nods her head. "Yeah." The nurse walks in. "Time for your pain medication." Morgan shakes her head. "I don't want it, it makes me sleep."

The nurse gives Morgan an annoyed look and tells her in a strict voice. "Doctor's orders."

The nurse holds out the cup with the two blue pills in it and a glass of water. Morgan takes the cup and water, she puts the pills in her mouth and then drinks the water, she hands the nurse the cup and glass. "Could we get a cot in here?" Jeffrey asks as nicely.

The nurse smiles. "Sure, right away." Morgan watches as the nurse leaves. She gets a panic look on her face. "Please don't leave me." Jeffrey smiles. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

It doesn't take long for the pills to start working. "Jeffrey?" Morgan asks as her eyes start to droop from the medicine. "Yes?" Jeffrey asks as he squeezes her hand gently. "I love you." Jeffrey smiles. "I love you too Morgan."

The nurse comes in with a cot, Jeffrey pulls the chair from the bed and helps the nurse set it up, so it's right next to Morgan's hospital bed, the nurse hands Jeffrey a pillow and blanket.

"Thanks." The nurse smiles. "You're welcome." The nurse leaves and Jeffrey lays down on the cot, he lays on his side, so he can take Morgan's hand, he squeezes it gently and then listens to her steady breathing. Jeffrey closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bogg and Olivia find a small outdoor cafe, they sit down so that they are in a corner by themselves so they can talk in private. They don't notice Drake sitting close by with a menu in front of his face.

"Thank heavens Morgan is ok, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her." Bogg takes her hand and squeezes it gently. "I'm glad she's ok." "So what are we going to do about Drake?" Olivia asks as she gently squeezes Bogg's hand. "I don't know, but when I find him, he's gonna be sorry."

Drake snickers behind the menu, when he hears Bogg's remarks. "So I guess you're gonna postpone leaving tomorrow?" Bogg nods head. "Yes, I don't want you here with Morgan alone, now that I know Drake is here."

"He might want to finish the job on Jeffrey and Morgan to get revenge on me." "We're leaving as soon as Morgan is well enough to travel." "Good idea." Olivia fights back the anger she is feeling. "It's just that with Morgan being in the hospital and the information they want and…"Bogg squeezes Olivia hand gently. "You don't have to explain it to me, I understand."

Meanwhile Jeffrey wakes up to Morgan mumbling and her breathing becomes rapid and quick and suddenly she screams "NO!" Her left arm is out in front of her and she screams this time "DON'T HURT HIM!"

Jeffrey gets off the cot and sits down next to her; he grabs her uninjured shoulder and shakes her. "Morgan, wake up!" Morgan's eyes stay shut and her arm falls to her side and she is quiet again.

Jeffrey reaches over and strokes her hair, moving his hand down to her face so he can stroke it. "Shh, it's ok." Morgan's breathing goes back to normal. Jeffrey doesn't bother laying back on the cot,

He lies on the bed. He gently takes her left hand and holds it. He falls back to sleep. Meanwhile Bogg and Olivia continue to talk. Olivia let's go of Bogg's hand and pulls something out of her pocket. "I found this in her jeans pocket."

Olivia holds up a black and white photo strip with Jeffrey and Morgan together smiling and looking at each other. Bogg takes it and looks at it. "Jeffrey must have the other half." Olivia raises an eyebrow. "Do you think they are serious?"

Bogg shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, but we should wait and see what happens, right now we have to keep them both safe." Olivia slips the photo strip back into her pocket. "Yeah."

Olivia and Bogg get up. Drake waits until it's safe to follow them. Olivia and Bogg head back to the hospital. Bogg and Olivia talk on the way back. "I can't believe Jeffrey is 18 years old already."

Olivia sighs. "I know, it seems like yesterday Morgan was only a 13 year old kid." Bogg and Olivia arrive at the hospital and head to the room. The guard waves them in. Bogg and Oliva notice Jeffrey lying next to Morgan and he is holding her hand.

Bogg goes up to the bed and nudges Jeffrey. "Jeffrey." Jeffrey wakes up and let's goes of Morgan's hand to rub his eyes. Jeffrey notices that Bogg and Olivia have come back. "Is everything ok?" Olivia asks as she sits in the chair that's on the other side of the bed.

"The nurse gave Morgan some medication that makes her sleep." "Did she have a nightmare? "Yeah, it wasn't too bad andI was able to calm her down so she wouldn't hurt her shoulder."

Olivia looks at Morgan sleeping. "I'm afraid her nightmares are coming back." Jeffrey sits down on the cot and watches as Olivia takes Morgan's hand. Morgan wakes up and looks at Olivia. Olivia smiles down at Morgan. "Hi, you're awake." Morgan rubs her eyes with her hand. "The medicine they gave me makes me sleep."

Olivia leans over and brushes the hair off Morgan's forehead. Morgan looks up at Olivia and asks. "Don't they have something that will take away the pain and not make me sleep?"

Olivia shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know." Jeffrey touches Olivia's arm. "The nurse was a little pushy in making her take the medicine. Jeffrey gets up when he hears the guard telling someone they are not allowed in the room.

Jeffrey recognizes the British accent and goes to see what's going on. Jeffrey smiles when he sees that it's John Lennon. "It's ok officer, he's a friend." "You may go in." Jeffrey waves John Lennon into the room. "Come in."

Jeffrey notices the 4 red roses in his hand. "Morgan look who's here."

Morgan's eyes get wide. "John, what are you doing here?" John walks to the hospital bed. "We heard what happened and thought I'd come see how you were doing."

Morgan smiles. John continues. "I wanted to thank you for the encouragement and inspiration." The other guys would of came, but they haven't finished packing." "You're welcome I guess."

"These are for you." John holds out the 4 red roses and Morgan takes them, she smells them and then smiles at John. "One from each of us to say thanks." "They're beautiful."

John smiles down at Morgan. "Has anybody ever told you that your eyes are like diamonds?" Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "Oh brother." Morgan looks at Jeffrey and notices the look on his face and then tells John. "No, but thanks for the roses and the compliment John."

John smiles. "Maybe we'll meet again." Morgan nods her head. "Maybe, you never know." "Well I have to go." John leans in and kisses Morgan on the mouth.

Jeffrey clears his throat and John breaks the kiss and smiles. "Bye John and tell the others thanks for the roses and to have a safe trip to Germany." John nods his head. "Ok." John leaves.

Morgan tries to contain her excitement. "Oh my god, that was John Lennon." Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "We know." Morgan puts her fingers to her lips. "Oh my god, he kissed me." "So?" Jeffrey crosses his arm across his chest. Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "What?" "Nothing Jeffrey."

Bogg and Olivia look at the two teenagers. "Ok, what's going on?" Jeffrey looks at Bogg and Olivia. "What do you mean?" Morgan looks at Jeffrey and then at Bogg and Olivia. "Nothing is going on."

Bogg is not convinced. "Jeffrey we need to talk." Jeffrey gives Bogg his famous eye roll. "But Bogg." Bogg shakes his head and stands up. "No, buts, come on." Bogg and Jeffrey leave.

Morgan watches them go and then looks at Olivia. "I found this in the pocket of your jeans." Olivia pulls out the photo strip and shows it to Morgan. "What's going on with you two?"

Morgan turns and looks at the wall. "Nothing." Olivia takes her hand and gently puts it under Morgan's chin. She gently turns Morgan's face so that Morgan's eyes are looking into hers. "You two didn't, you know." "Didn't do what?" Morgan asks.

Olivia gently takes her hand from Morgan's chin. "Have sex." Morgan looks at Olivia. "What if we did?" Olivia takes a deep breath and tries to remain calm. "Morgan, please say you didn't."

Morgan shakes her head. "I can't, we both wanted it, ok?" Olivia took Morgan's hand and held it gently. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Morgan squeezes Olivia's hand gently and then smiles. "Jeffrey and I have this connection." "We love each other Olivia."

Meanwhile Jeffrey and Bogg took a walk to the cafeteria and find a private table to talk. "I saw how jealous you got when John was paying attention to Morgan. Especially when he gave her those roses and when he kissed her, I know the signs."

Jeffrey looks at Bogg. "What signs?" Jeffrey asks. Bogg smiles and he leans back in his chair. "You two didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Bogg asked with a raised eyebrow. Jeffrey leans his elbows on the table. "What if we did?

Bogg sat up quickly and leans in. "Oh, shit, Jeffrey! What did I tell you!" Jeffrey looks at Bogg. "We both wanted it, you don't understand how I feel about her." "Try me."

Jeffrey sighs. " It's hard to explain Bogg, but it's like we're both connected. Like we both have so much in common, I get these feelings every time I'm with her. She feels it too. I love her."

Bogg's face softens. "First loves are always the hardest. What's going to happen when the two of you might never see each other ever again?"

Jeffrey shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know Bogg. That's why we took the pictures in that photo booth. She has one half and I have the other half."

Bogg leans in and whispers. "What if years and years go by before you two see each other again?" Jeffrey smiles. "We accept it, besides you never saw Olivia again until now." Bogg clears his throat. "We're grownups kid, you two are just kids."

Jeffrey leans back and crosses his arms across his chest. "I knew you wouldn't understand. "Jeffrey." Jeffrey shakes his head. "Just forget it Bogg, I truly love her."

Bogg leans in and puts his hand on Jeffrey's shoulder. Bogg looks into Jeffrey's eyes. "Jeffrey, you don't know what love is." Jeffrey looks at Bogg. "Yes I do Bogg and I bet you love Olivia like I love Morgan."

Bogg takes his hand off Jeffrey's shoulder. "We're not talking about Olivia and I." Meanwhile back with Morgan and Olivia. "You really love him don't you?" Olivia asks as she leans over and looks at Morgan. "Yes I do."

Olivia sighs. "First loves are always the hardest, but what if you two never see each other again?"

Morgan smiles. "We will, just like you and Bogg and don't tell me you two haven't spent the night together since you've been here."

Olivia blushes. Morgan smirks. "So it's true." Olivia suddenly gets a dreamy look in her eyes. "I care about him a lot." Morgan shakes her head. "Oh no Olivia you love him." Olivia shakes her head. "I wouldn't go that far."

Morgan smiles. "Admit it, Olivia you love that old blue-eyed pirate." Olivia blushes and covers her face with her hand. Meanwhile back with Bogg and Jeffrey "I just don't want you to get hurt." Jeffrey smiles. "I know Bogg."

Bogg smiles and leans in. "So how was it?" Bogg asks in a whisper. Jeffrey smiles. "The most amazing thing ever." Bogg smiles widely. "That's how I felt the first time." Jeffrey raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

Bogg frowns. "Except I never saw her again after that, she graduated a full pledged voyager and we haven't seen each other since and I fell for her hard." Jeffrey notices the sad look on Bogg's face. "I'm sorry Bogg."

Bogg clears his throat. "So you see kid, I don't want you to go through that." Jeffrey leans forward and puts his hand on Bogg's shoulder. "I can't stay a kid forever, I need to experience things for myself Bogg."

Bogg nods his head. "I know kid, I mean Jeffrey." Jeffrey takes his hand off Bogg's shoulder and leans back in his chair. "Just don't get mad at me when I want to do things on my own sometimes, Ok?"

Bogg smiles. "Okay." Back with Olivia and Morgan "Olivia, it's ok to worry about me." Olivia smiles. "I know kid." Morgan gets an annoyed look on her face. "You're doing it again."

Olvia grins. "Sorry, it's just that you're growing up and I don't want you to get hurt." Morgan sighs. "Olivia you have to let me experience things on my own sometimes, I can't stay a kid forever." Olivia smiles. "Okay, so how was your first time?"

Morgan looks at Olivia. " It was incredible and don't worry Jeffrey was very gentle and it was his first time too." Olivia leans in. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go see if we can get something to put these roses in." Olivia gets up.

Olivia leaves and bumps into Jeffrey and Bogg. "Bogg would you to come with me and see if we can find something to put these red roses in?" Bogg smiles. "Sure." Bogg and Olivia leave.

Jeffrey goes back into the room and sits in a chair next to Morgan's bed. Morgan notices the look on Jeffrey's face. "Don't tell me, Bogg asked about it too." Jeffrey nods his head. "Yeah, I told him."

Morgan sighs. "I told Olivia and she's not happy about it." Jeffrey puts his elbows on the bed. "Bogg was giving me a lecture me about it." "I don't care what they say Jeffrey." Jeffrey nods his head in agreement. "I don't either."

Morgan takes the red roses and sets them on the empty chair that's by the wall. "Jeffrey, could you take me outside now?" Jeffrey gets up. "Sure, I'll get the wheelchair." Jeffrey walks over to a wheelchair that's folded. Jeffrey unfolds it and then snaps everything in place and wheels it to the bed.

Morgan gets up slowly, wincing in pain as she sits in the chair, grabbing a blanket at the end of the bed. Jeffrey grabs the handles. "You ready to go?" Morgan turns her head and looks at Jeffrey. "Yes."

Jeffrey wheels Morgan out. The officer stands up. "I have an extra man stationed outside of the hospital, let me call him, so he can come with you." "Ok, just do me a favor and make sure he's not seen." The officer nods his head. "Ok."

The officer calls up the other one and informs him. The officer straps his radio back to his belt. "He'll follow you at a distance." Morgan looks up at the officer. "Thanks."

Jeffrey wheels Morgan outside on a patio; she looks at the beautiful scenery. "It's so beautiful here Jeffrey." Jeffrey sits down in a chair. Jeffrey intertwines his fingers with Morgan's and squeezes her hand. "I'm gonna miss you when we go our separate ways."

Morgan squeezes Jeffrey's hand. "I'm gonna miss you too, but you never know we might see each other someday." "Yeah, I guess." Jeffrey tries not to let Morgan see the sad look on his face, so he looks out a the garden.

Morgan squeezes Jeffrey's hand as she winces in pain when she moves a little." Are you ok? Jeffrey looks at her.

"Yeah, just got a twinge." Jeffrey leans over. "Do you want me to take you inside?" Morgan shakes her head. "No, Not yet."

Morgan looks out at the beautiful garden. "Morgan, Bogg told me about his first love, it's a sad story." Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "Olivia didn't tell me about hers."

Drake stood far away to watch Morgan and Jeffrey. Drake was very angry because he couldn't get closer. Drake wasn't sure who had his Omni, but he was going to make sure to get it back. Drake leaves and walks towards the hotel he's staying at.

About an hour later Morgan and Jeffrey come back to the room. Olivia put the roses in a plastic vase and it sits on the nightstand. Bogg and Olivia are watching the TV. Bogg leaves the room. Olivia gets up from the chair.

Olivia helps Morgan into the bed carefully. Morgan winces in pain as she tries to get comfortable in the bed. Bogg comes back into the room. "I just talked to the officer, there will be a guard outside around the clock." Olivia looks at Bogg. "Ok, thanks."

Bogg and Olivia get up. "Olivia and I are going to go and look for Drake and find out where he's staying." Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "Don't worry, you two will be safe here." Olivia bends down and gives Morgan a kiss on her forehead.

Bogg and Olivia get to the door. "Bogg, be careful." Morgan looks at Olivia. "Yeah, be careful."

Bogg flashes a smile. "We will." Olivia looks at Jeffrey and then at Morgan. "Don't worry, we have a plan. Olivia lies

Bogg and Olivia leave as the nurse comes in. Olivia hides behind Bogg so the nurse can't ask her about the papers she needs to fill out. The nurse comes in and checks the chart. She walks over to Morgan with a small white cup and a glass of water. "Time for your medication."

Morgan looks at the nurse. "Don't you have anything that won't make me sleep?" The nurse shakes her head. "Sorry, but this medication isn't just for pain."

Morgan takes the cup and glass of water. She takes the pills and drinks all of the water. Morgan hands them back to the nurse; the nurse turns off the TV and then leaves. Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "Promise you won't leave me." Jeffrey looks at her. "I promise."

Morgan slowly gets up and goes into the bathroom, she flushes the toilet and comes back out. Morgan lies back down on the bed. Morgan closes her eyes. Jeffrey lies down on the cot on his side and watches Morgan.

Jeffrey reaches over and takes her hand. He watches as she slowly falls asleep. "Sweet dreams Morgan." Jeffrey let's himself relax and fall asleep as he listens to the sound of Morgan's steady breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a couple of weeks since Morgan has been in the hospital; she is being released today. Drake in the meantime is waiting patiently to get his Omni back. He didn't know who has it and he's not one to be patient, but he couldn't take his chances and get caught. So he has to wait for the right time.

Drake takes the cigar out of his mouth and stomps on it hard. Imaging it to be Bogg's head. He hates Phineas Bogg with a passion. He knows he has to be careful with his plan and he knows how much Phineas Bogg loves Jeffrey Jones.

He knows it would break Phineas Bogg's heart if he kills the boy, but the meddling girl got in the way instead. Drake waits outside of the hospital so he could follow them and make his move when the time is right.

Morgan changes into some fresh clothes that Olivia got her. Morgan touches the fresh bandage on the back of her shoulder where the bullet went.

Jeffrey and Bogg are waiting outside the door for Olivia and Morgan. It's about 4:00 am in the morning. "How ya feeling?" Morgan looks up at Olivia. "Good, doesn't hurt much. Olivia looks down at Morgan. "I bet you're happy to be getting out of here."

Morgan nods her head. "Yeah." "Come on, we better go." Morgan slowly makes her way to the door. "Ok." Morgan and Olivia leave the room as quickly as possible. They don't want to run into the nurse that has been bugging Olivia about the paperwork.

Bogg and Jeffrey hurry to the front entrance and leave with them. Once outside of the hospital and far enough from the hospital, everyone sighs with relief. Drake hides behind something and watches them; he notices something silver hanging from the other side of Bogg's belt.

He recognizes his Omni right away. Morgan looks at the others. "That was close." Olivia nods in agreement. "You know how hard it was to keep from having to fill out the paperwork for Morgan?"

Bogg nods. "You know what would have happen if you fill it out?" Olivia looks at Bogg. "Don't remind me Bogg." Jeffrey takes Morgan's hand and starts to walk. "Come on let's get back to the hotel."

Bogg wraps his arm around Olivia's waist as they walk. "We can figure out what to do after we get back to the hotel." Olivia stops walking. "Morgan isn't ready to travel yet, but I'm sure you two want to get going."

Jeffrey stops walking. "Bogg." Bogg stops and looks at Olivia. "Not yet, we still have Drake to deal with remember?" Olivia frowns. "I was trying to forget, but yes I remember." Jeffrey takes Morgan's hand and squeezes it gently. "That creep."

They head back to the hotel; they split up and go to their rooms. Morgan carefully lies down on the bed on her back and yawns. Olivia notices it. "Why don't you get some sleep, you look tired."

Morgan looks at the clock on the nightstand. "Well it is 4 am." Olivia sits on the other bed. "I know, but we had to sneak out of the hospital." Morgan looks at Olivia. "I just feel bad skipping out on the bil." "How would we be able to pay the bill?"

Morgan looks at the clock. "I know, I know." Meanwhile Bogg and Jeffrey are talking. "So you think Drake is waiting to make his move soon." Jeffrey asks as he sits on one of the beds. Bogg is sitting on the other one. "Drake isn't one to be patient, so the more he waits, the more dangerous he is, you know brewing in his own hate."

Jeffrey leans on his elbows on the bed. "Do you have a plan?" Bogg rubs his chin. "I'm still thinking." Jeffrey sits up. "Well you better think quick, because I have a feeling now that we don't have the police protecting us, we're easy targets."

Bogg frowns. "I know." Morgan rubs her eyes and closes them, it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. Olivia walks over to the bed and she sits down on it. .

Olivia is about to lie on the bed when there is a knock on the door. Olivia goes to the door and whispers. "Who is it?" "Bogg and Jeffrey." Olivia slowly opens the door and she smiles when she sees them.

They both enter the room quickly. Olivia shuts the door and whispers. "Shh, Morgan is sleeping, what's going on, is everything ok?" Bogg nods his head and whispers back. "Yeah." Olivia sits on the end of Morgan's bed. Bogg and Jeffrey sit on the other bed.

Bogg leans back on the bed with his hands. "We know that Drake wants his Omni right? Olivia nods her head. "Yeah." Bogg gets up and walks over to Olivia. "I was thinking that maybe you and I should go to The Cavern and pretend like we're on a date. I'm pretty sure Drake will be there."

Jefrey stands up. "Leave Morgan and I in here alone? Bogg walks over to Jeffrey. "You two are safe here as long as you don't open the door." "Not even for room service?" Jeffrey asks.

Bogg looks at Jeffrey with a stern look on his face. "Especially room service." Olivia stands up. "You think Drake will take the bait?" Olivia asks. Bogg nods his head. "If know Drake, he's already seen his Omni hanging off my belt when we left the hospital. He knows I have it and try to take it from me at The Cavern."

Jeffrey looks at Bogg. "I hope you're right." Morgan wakes up and rubs her eyes; she has heard voices and looks to see Bogg, Jeffrey and Olivia talking. "Hey, what's going on?" Jeffrey walks over to Morgan and sits on the bed next to her. "Just talking."

Olivia smiles at Morgan and asks. "How ya feeling?" Morgan sits up. "Ok."

Bogg pulls off his Omni and hands it to Jeffrey "if you two are in trouble, I want you to Omni out with my Omni, got it?" Jeffrey gives Bogg a disapproving look. "But Bogg…" Bogg looks at Jeffrey with a stern look on his face. "Don't argue with me Jeffrey." "We have Olivia's Omni just in case."

Bogg and Olivia stand up and walk to the door. "Ok, you two stay here and don't answer the door. Olivia and I will be back as soon as we can." Morgan sits up in the bed slowly. "Think you can get the police to arrest him for shooting me?"

Bogg smiles. "Actually we are hoping to send him back to VHQ to go on trial for all his misdeeds."

Morgan looks at them with a surprise look on her face. "You can do that?" Bogg nods his head.

"Yeah, Drake was able to deactivate the locator on his Omni and, that's why he's been able to travel through time and not get caught". Morgan gets up from the bed and walks up to Olivia and Bogg. Morgan looks up at them. "Please be careful." Bogg pats Morgan on her good shoulder. "Piece of cake."

Olivia looks at Morgan and then Jeffrey. "Yeah, we're voyagers." Jeffrey looks at them. "Just be careful." Bogg and Olivia hug Jeffrey and Morgan and leave. Morgan gets up and sits next to Jeffrey, you can tell Morgan has a look of worry on her face. "This is not fair, we have to sit here and wait." Jeffrey looks at Morgan. "We could help them." Morgan gets up and she starts to pace. "Will you stop that, you're making me dizzy." "Sorry." Morgan goes to the TV in the hotel room and turns it on.

She slowly starts to turn the dial on it to find something on the TV. After awhile she gets bored and turns the TV off and sits next to Jeffrey. "If they're not back in an hour, we're going to The Cavern ok? Jeffrey nods his head. "Yeah."

Bogg and Olvia arrive at The Cavern and sit down at a table. Bogg flashes the silver Omni so Drake will see that he has it. Olivia leans over and asks in a whisper. "Do you see him?" Bogg shakes his head. "No, not yet." Olivia grabs a menu. "I hope this plan works."

Jeffrey is watching TV, while Morgan is using the bathroom. Morgan finishes and steps out. Morgan starts to walk back to Jeffrey slowly. She hears noises coming from the bathroom and turns around. Two men point guns at her. "Jeffrey."

Jeffrey carefully opens up the Omni and starts to turn the dial. He walks up to Morgan slowly and grabs a hold of her arm. He triggers the Omni and they disappear. Both of the men stand still with their mouths open.


	8. Chapter 8

(Please don' t leave a review to correct me on the newsboy strike. I'm using the information from the movie NEWSIES and the NEWSIES book. Don't worry there won't be any dancing or singing. All lines I use in here are from the movie and the NEWSIES book. Morgan will also meet some distant relatives; hence the last name Jacobs.)

Chapter 8

Olivia and Bogg keep a lookout for Drake and then spot him coming towards them. He casually sits down at the table. " Hello Phineas and Olivia." Bogg tries to remain calm. "Hello Drake." Drake smiles smugly. "It's nice to see you again."

Bogg leans in and gives Drake a mean look. "Cut the crap, we know you want your Omni back."

Drake pulls out a cigar and clips the end of it. He lights it up and takes a puff. "I have a deal for you, you give me my Omni and Morgan and Jeffrey won't get hurt."

Bogg lunges at Drake, Olivia grabs his arm and pulls him back to sit down. "Phineas, take it easy."

Drake takes another puff on his cigar. "Right now there are two men holding them in the hotel room." Bogg leans in and looks at Drake. "You are such a liar Drake."

A man comes up to Drake and whispers in his ear; Drake looks at Bogg and Olivia. "Seems they used an Omni and escaped, I guess it's time for plan B." Drake takes another puff from his cigar and blows it in their faces. "And what's that?" Bogg asks as he coughs from the cigar smoke.

Drake pulls out a gun and points it at them. "This." Olivia looks at Drake. "You really think, you'd get away with it?" Drake takes a puff off his cigar. "Worth a try."

MANHATTAN NEW YORK, 1899.

Morgan and Jeffrey land on Cobblestone with a thud. "Ugh cobblestone, I hate landing on these kinds of pavement." Jeffrey helps Morgan up. "I know, are you ok?" Morgan nods. "Yeah, I didn't land on my shoulder, where are we?"

Morgan looks around and notices that they had landed in an alley. "Just a sec." Jeffrey tells Morgan as he opens the Omni and reads it. "June 10, 1889, Manhattan, New York." "Red light?" Morgan asks. Jeffrey nods his head and shows her the Omni. "Blinking like crazy, got any ideas?"

Morgan thinks a moment while Jeffrey closes the Omni and slips it in his pocket. "Let's see, my class was learning about child labor laws of this era."

Morgan continues. "If I remember correctly the newsboys are going on strike against the big newspapers when they raise the selling price to 10 cents a hundred" "They are suppose to go on strike the 11th or 12 of June, not sure which date though."

"Really?" Jeffrey asks. Morgan nods her head. "Yeah, the Newsies strike set in motion better child labor laws Jeffrey." "More was done about it so that children weren't working from sun up to sun down and they could actually be kids, something alot of kids years later take for granted."

Jeffrey looks around. "I guess we should find out what's going on." Jeffrey starts to walk out of the alley and Morgan grabs him by the arm. "Hold on, we can't go out of this alley looking like this."

Morgan points to their 60's clothing. "Right." A few minutes later Morgan and Jeffrey come out looking like they belong there. They start to walk. Morgan looks around. "If I remember correctly, we need to find the distributing office where they sell the newspapers."

Jeffrey notices a man. "Maybe he can help us." Jeffrey motions to the man on the corner. Jeffrey and Morgan walk up to the man. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the distributing office is?" The man smiles at them. "Down the street and take a left, you can't miss it." "Thanks."

The man leaves and Morgan adjusts her hat. "Come on let's go, even though we don't have any money to sell, we need to find out what's going on." Jeffrey looks at Morgan. "We really should get back to Bogg and Olivia." Morgan looks up at Jeffrey. "First rule that Olivia told me, never leave when there is a red light blinking ."

Jeffrey looks down at Morgan and narrows his eyes. "That's not the point." Morgan looks up at Jeffrey. "Look Jeffrey The Newsboy Strike is very important and what if we leave and don't fix it?" Jeffrey doesn't say anything as they walk. Morgan smiles when she sees the gate.

Morgan smiles. "This is it, come on." Jeffrey and Morgan walk through the gate and watch the other newsies stand in line. Two boys in bowler hats come walking to the line; they notice Morgan and knock her down. "Back of the line, you little shrimp!" Morgan looks up at the boy dressed like a cowboy, when he comes up to the line.

The boy gets into the face of the one with the bowler hat. "Hey, leave em alone Morris" The boy dressed as a cowboy sticks his hand out and Morgan takes it, she stands up and brushes off her clothes and looks up at the tall boy when he asks her. "You ok?"

Morgan nods her head. " Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for your help." The boy smiles down at her. "The name's Jack Kelly." Jack Kelly gets right into the boy's face and insults him and a chase begins. Morgan watches as Jack is being chased by both boys with the bowler hats.

A boy with curly black hair and dark eyes walks up to them. "You two must be new, I've never seen you around here before." Morgan smiles at the boy. "Yeah, we just came in, we're from Chicago." The boy introduces himself. "I'm Mush." "I'm Morgan Jacobs and this is Jeffrey Jones." Jeffrey shakes the boy's hand. "Hi."

Mush looks at the two and asks. "Have you've ever sold papes before?" Jeffrey looks at Mush. "Papes?" Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "He means newspapers." Morgan shakes her head. "No, is it hard?"

Mush laughs. "Not if the headlines are good. If the headlines are bad, you may have to stretch the truth a little." Jeffrey looks at Morgan and then back at Mush. "You mean lie?" Mush slaps Jeffrey on the back gently. "Yeah, you have to eat right?" Jeffrey nods his head. "I guess so."

Another boy walks up to them. "So who's these two?" Mush introduces them. "Morgan and Jeffrey, they are from Chicago." The boy smiles and takes a puff from his cigar. "I'm Race."

Morgan holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you Race." Race shakes Morgan's hand. Morgan and Jeffrey are introduced to a lot of the newsies. Two boys come up and one of them gets knocked into and Jack Kelly runs again and knocks the two guys with the bowlers down.

He scales the canopy and the swings on the gate. The line moves and they find themselves at the window. Morgan looks at the man behind the window. "Sorry, I don't have any money."

Race pulls out a coin. "Here, take the two bits, you can pay me back when you sell your papes." Morgan takes the money. "Thanks." Morgan buys her papes and splits them with Jeffrey. A tall boy with curly hair and blue eyes with a younger boy is up next.

The blue-eyed curly hair boy with the younger boy starts to argue with the man in the window. Jack goes up there and counts the papes. "Hey honest mistake, since Morris here can't count to twenty with his shoes on." Morris goes after Jack, but is held back from the bars on the window.

After awhile Jack gets the boy more papes. Morgan listens as they exchange words and the younger one follows the older one. Jack bargains with them about teaching them how to sell and spitting the money.

They bump into Morgan and Jeffrey. "David and Les, this is Morgan Jacobs and Jeffrey Jones." Morgan smiles at them. "Hi." Jack looks at Morgan and Jeffrey and asks. "So you two want to sell with us?" Morgan smiles. "Sure, we can use your help, right Jeffrey? Jeffrey nods his head. "Yeah."

Morgan and Jeffrey follow them, when they get to the end of the D.O they stop when they see a pretty young girl walk by them and the newsies whistle at her. Morgan rolls her eyes. Jack looks at them. "First thing you gotta to know, headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes, got it?" Morgan nods her head. "Got it." Jeffrey looks at Jack. "Yeah."

Jeffrey and Morgan follow them to a boxing ring and start selling their papes. Morgan's doing pretty well for a beginner. David yells at Les for taking a sip of beer. Les hands David the shiny quarter he made from the bet. David slips it in his pants pocket.

Morgan manages to sell her 10 and Jeffrey gets rid of his last pape. Morgan and Jeffrey pocket the money. Morgan notices a man staring at Jack and asks. "Jack is he a friend of yours, because he seems to be staring at you." Morgan motions to the man on the other side of the boxing ring.

Jack looks and his eyes get wide. "No, come on, we gotta get out of here!" Jack takes off and everyone follows him. Morgan notices that the man is with cops and Jack runs into an apartment building. They all run up the stairs as fast.

Jack runs to the roof. Jack jumps and motions for the others to jump and duck down. The man yells from the roof. "Francis Sullivan, wait until I get you back to the REFUGE!" Morgan looks at Jack confused. "Francis?" Jack puts his finger to his lips. "Shhh."

Everyone waits for awhile, once they know that the coast is clear, they leave and sneak down and take off to a huge building

Jack motions for them to follow him. "Come on." They sneak into the back and walk down to what looks like a storage area. A few minutes later a woman comes down the stairs "Shoo get out of here." Jack comes out and smiles at the woman. "You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye would you?"

The woman sees Jack and smiles. "Jack Kelly, oh I miss seeing you up in the balcony." Morgan watches as they hug and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. Jack introduces the woman. "This is Medda the Swedish Meadowlark and my friends David, Les, Morgan and Jeffrey."

Les walks up to the lady. "Buy me last pape lady?" Les fakes a cough and the woman Medda bends down and then smiles at Les. She looks at Jack. "He is good." Jack touches Medda's arm and asks. "So Medda is it ok if we stay here for awhile, until a little problem outside goes away?"

Medda smiles at Jack and nods her head. "Stay as long as you like." Medda turns to a man. "Tony get them anything they want to eat."

A few minutes later they all watching Medda perform. Morgan is amazed at how beautiful Medda is as she ate some candy. Morgan notices that David, Jack and Jeffrey are watching Medda very closely and rolls her eyes. _"Boys."_

About 2 hours later they are walking outside. Jack sits on a shoe shine chair. "Did you like that?" Jack asks as he looks up at everyone. Jeffrey smiles. "She was amazing." David looks at Jack and asks. "How do you know her?"

Jack smiles. "She knew my father and I'm going to go to Santa Fe someday and a real cowboy." Everyone jumps up when there is a loud noise and takes off. They stop and see a fight has broken out. Lot's of men have clubs and chains. Morgan is shoved back as men with chains and clubs are beating up other men

David finally speaks up. "Jack, it's late, why don't you and the others come meet my folks." Morgan looks at David. "That's a great idea." Jack picks up Les, who has fallen asleep and they walk. It doesn't take them long to get to where they are going.

Morgan notices how rundown it looks, but knows that it is home to a family. David leads them all in. He opens the door as Jack walks in with Les slung over his shoulder. A woman comes up to them. "Oh my what happened?" David looks at her and kisses her cheek. "Nothing mother, he's just sleeping." A man walks up to them. "It's late."

Morgan watches as the mother takes Les and carries him to a bed. She pulls off his shoes and tucks him in as she tenderly kisses his forehead. Morgan turns back to others. David introduces everyone. "Father this is Jack Kelly, Morgan Jacobs and Jeffrey Jones, these are my parents and my older sister Sarah." David points to the girl in the rocking chair in the corner.

Morgan notices that Sarah suddenly gets shy and blushes. David walks over to the table and pulls out all the coins and let's them fall on the table His father looks at the coins on the table. "You made all of this selling papers?" His father asks. David shakes his head. "Well half is Jack's."

Mayer smiles. "Esther, why don't you put some more water in the soup, we have guests. Esther kisses him on the cheek. "Mayer." Everyone is talking and eating. Sarah notices that Morgan is dressed like a boy and gives Morgan a disapproving look.

"Morgan do you always dress like a boy?" Morgan shrugs her shoulders gently. "I don't know, I guess I do." Sarah takes Morgan's bowl. "And sell papers too? Sarah asks. Morgan shrugs her shoulder. "I guess so, I mean I like selling papes."

Esther smiles at Morgan. "Maybe Sarah can find a dress for you to wear" "I'm sure she has some hand me downs you can borrow and I can always alter them for you." Morgan looks at Jeffrey and notices he is laughing behind his hand. "No, it's ok, I need to sell papers tomorrow."

Sarah shakes her head. "You can come work with me at the factory." Sarah sits down next to Morgan. Morgan looks at Sarah. "I appreciate the offer, but I need to sell papes." Mayer looks at Morgan. "Did David say your last name is Jacobs?"

Morgan nods her head. "Yes, it is, but I'm sure it's a common last name here." Mayer looks at Morgan and shakes his head. "Not around here." Morgan looks at Mayer. "I'm actually named after a great aunt Morgan Jacobs who has the nickname Liz."

Mayer smiles widely. "Hmm seems you maybe family. I have a brother who's married to a Morgan Jacobs and he affectionally calls her Liz and they live in Chicago and they are expecting their first child in a few months."

Morgan looks at Jeffrey and he shrugs his shoulders. Sarah looks at her mother. "I still think Morgan shouldn't be selling papers." Esther gently pats Sarah's arm. "Sarah, Morgan seems to like wearing boys clothes and selling papes, I won't push it ok darling?" Sarah sighs. "Ok."

Mayer points to the cupboard and tells Sarah. "Sarah, why don't you get the cake, you're mother is hiding in the cupboard." Esther hits Mayer in the arm with the towel. "That's for your birthday tomorrow."

Mayer laughs. "I've had enough birthdays, this is a celebration." When everyone has their fill of cake, Morgan wanders around the apartment and looks at the pictures around the apartment. She finally finds the one she has been looking for.

Right on the shelf is the picture of her great aunt that she is named after, the same picture in the frame that she use to have on her nightstand when she lived in with her parents.

Jeffrey notices Morgan staring at it. Jeffrey walks up behind her and whispers. "Are you ok?" Morgan whispers back. "There she is Jeffrey." Morgan touches the frame. " It's the same frame I use to have on my nightstand." Jeffrey whispers so the others can't hear. "You can't let them know."

Morgan whispers back to Jeffrey. "I know, I recognize most of the stuff in the apartment my mother got when it was passed down to her. The plates we ate on, the silver ware and the glasses we drank from and this picture."

David walks up to them and asks. "Why don't you three stay here for the night. " Jack shakes his head. "No, I think Jeffrey should stay with me, but Morgan should stay the night, since they don't allow girls into the **Newsboy Lodging House**."

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Morgan you can sleep with Sarah." Sarah smiles and walks up to Morgan, she takes Morgan by the hand and starts to take her into the bedroom. "We insist, besides we can be like sisters."

Jeffrey smiles. "Morgan, we'll meet you at the D.O tomorrow morning, don't be late." Morgan stops at the bedroom door. "I won't be late." Jeffrey watches as Morgan goes into the bedroom. Jack and Jeffrey leave.

Jeffrey and Jack head to the Boys Lodging House and start to talk. "So how long have you've known Morgan?" Jack asks as he steps on a bench and then jumps down. "Long enough, we're really good friends, why?"

Jack smiles. "She's really different from the girls around here, she even dresses different and I like that." Jack smiles. "Think she likes me? Jeffrey shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, do you like her?" Jack nods his head. "Yes, I do."

Jeffrey doesn't let Jack see the look on his face. They are in front of the entrance of the building. Jeffrey looks up and reads. **Newsboys Lodging House.** Race is leaning against enterance door.

Jack notices the frown on Race's face. "So how's it going Race? Race takes a puff from his cigar. "Remember that hot tip I told you, nobody told the horse." They walk in and Jeffrey is shown to the bunkroom and to the wash room. Jeffrey finishes getting ready for bed and lies in the empty bunk. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Sarah finds Morgan a nightgown and goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Morgan comes out and Sarah smiles at her. "Looks great." They go into the bedroom and lay on the big bed.

"You might want to get some sleep Morgan because we have to get up really early in the morning. "How early?" Morgan asks in a whisper. Sarah whispers back. " 5 am and you have to make sure you are at the D.O to stand in line, you can leave with David and Les." Morgan sighs.

Morgan lies down and tries to fall asleep as she tries to ignore the slight pain in her shoulder. Morgan shifts to her stomach and closes her eyes. Morgan falls asleep to the Sarah's steady breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Morgan was waken up really early, at first she forgete where she is, and tries to slap the hand away from her. "Olivia leave me alone, it's too early." Sarah looks down at Morgan and asks. "Who's Olivia?"

Morgan opens her eyes to see Sarah looking down at her with a confusing look on her face. "Oh sorry, it's nobody, I'm up." Morgan gets dressed and fixes her chin length wavy hair and slips on the newsie cap.

Morgan notices Sarah watching her. "I still think you should be working with me in the factory. Morgan makes a face. "No way, I don't want to be stuck in a hot factory, when I can be making good money selling papes."

"Besides I don't know anything about making those dollies, girly things and you won't catch me wearing a dress. Sarah sighs. "Is this how the girls where you come from act? Morgan looks at Sarah and shrugs her shoulders. "Some do, I guess."

Sarah gets up and puts her hair in a bun and grabs her basket as she heads to the kitchen. Morgan follows her. Esther at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Did you sleep ok Morgan? Morgan smiles. "Yes, the bed is very comfortable."

Morgan watches as she hears David. "Come on Les, we gotta go, you can eat your bread on the way there." Les grabs his bread. "Come on Morgan we gotta go." Morgan takes her bread with butter; she eats it quickly and drinks up her coffee. She leaves with them.

Jeffrey woke up to an old man yelling he rubs his eyes and forgets where he is until he looks around and sees all the other boys. Jeffrey gets up and goes into the washroom to wash up. Jeffrey finishes and follows the other boys outside as they walk to D.O.

He catches up with Race to give him his money back. "Here's your two bits back, thanks for lending us the money." Race takes a puff on his cigar and smiles. "No problem." Jack walks next to Jeffrey and asks him. "So Jeffrey, you ready to sell?" Jeffrey smiles. "Yeah, I was thinking of buying some extras papes today."

Morgan walks with Sarah, David and Les until they get to the factory. They watch as Sarah goes inside and they start to walk again. "I think my sister is determined to get you into a dress" Morgan shakes her head. "She can forget it. I ain't getting into no stinking dress."

David laughs as they arrive at the D.O and meet up with Jack and Jeffrey. They stand in line when Jack notices something is going on. "Can you believe that, 10 cents a hundred, I'm barely making enough already." One of the newsies throws down his cigarette and steps on it.

Jeffrey stands and watches. "Looks like I'll be sleeping on the streets." A black newsie tells them as he sits down on the steps. "I'll go find out what's going on." Jack goes up to the window with bars and asks in an annoying voice to the fat guy. "Why the jack up Weasel?"

Weasel licks his finger and sticks it in the air. "Cause it's a nice day." Jack goes back to the newsies and sits down on the curb. Another boy with a patch takes a puff on a cigarette. "This isn't fair."

Jeffrey is standing next to Mush. "With all the money Pulitzer makes, why would he gouge us?" Race takes a puff on his cigar. "Cause he's a tight wad." Race turns to Jack sitting on the curb. "What are we gonna do Jack?"

The boy with the patch hands Jack his cigarette. Jack takes a puff off it and let's the smoke come out of his nose. Jack hands the cigarette back to the boy with the patch. Morgan finally speaks up. "How about a strike Jack."

Race looks at Morgan and asks. "Are you nuts?" Morgan shrugs her shoulders. David looks at Morgan. "Morgan we are we suppose to do, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money." Morgan looks at Jeffrey. Morgan snaps her fingers. "Then take up a collection."

Jeffrey notices a boy with a crutch. "You, with the crutch." The boy with a crutch looks at Jeffrey with an annoyed look. "My name is Crutchy." Jeffrey looks at the boy. "Sorry, Crutchy, can you please take up a collection?" Crutchy smiles. "Sure."

Crutchy starts to pass the newsie cap around. Everyone puts their money they were going to use for papes into the hat. Jack thinks for a minute. "We need to tell them that we're not going to be pushed around, no matter what."

Jack starts to make a speech, everyone starts yelling. Morgan watches as they agree about the strike. David speaks up. "Ok now that we're going on strike, our leader Jack needs to tell Pulitzer."

Jack points to himself. "Me to Pulitzer?" He then points upward towards a tall building. Morgan smiles at Jack. "You are the strike leader Jack." Jack grabs Les. "Maybe the kid will soften him up. " Jack and Les head into the building. Morgan pulls Jeffrey aside and asks in a whisper. "The Omni still red?"

Jeffrey carefully takes it out and looks at it blinking red. Morgan looks at it and sighs. "Still red, do you think it means we have to stay to make sure the strike is successful?" Jeffrey shrugs his shoulders and closes the Omni and slips it back into his pocket.

Jeffrey looks at Jack and then at Morgan. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "What do you mean, I want to get back to Olivia and Bogg." Jeffrey finally asks Morgan. "So you like Jack?" Morgan looks at Jack and then at Jeffrey. " He's nice."

Jeffrey taps his pocket where the Omni is and tells her. "Hey Voyagers rules there is no romance when the Omni's red." Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "Hey you and Bogg may have that agreement, but Olivia and I don't, so stop trying to tell me what to do."

Jeffrey was about to answer Morgan when a man comes up to them. "So what's this about a strike?" David smiles at the man. "The newsies are going on strike mister. "The man smiles and sticks out his hand. David shakes it. "My name is Bryan Denton and I'm a reporter."

Morgan leans over to Jeffrey and whispers. "He's the reporter that covers the newsie strike Jeffrey."

Jeffrey whispers back. "Really?" Morgan nods her head. "Yeah, he's the only one that covers it and he becomes really close to the newsies."

David looks at Bryan Denton. "You really think a guy like Pulitzer will listen to a bunch of kids?" Denton smiles. "Probably not, unless you're David and Goliath."

David smiles. "No, but we are gonna make them put the price back to they were before."

Everyone watches as Jack is thrown out of the building. "You tell Mr. Pulitzer he needs an appointment with me!" Les jumps up and down and yell. "Yeah!"

About 15 minutes later, Morgan, Jack, David, Les and Jeffrey are in a restaurant called Tibby's eating. Jack and Denton talk. "So this really snooty smug gives us the boot." "He tells us in this really snooty way."_You cawn't see Mistah Pyoo-litzer, no one sees mistah pyoo-litzer_."

Les drops his fork and tells them. "That's when he threw us out." Morgan notice Jack elbowing Les and Morgan giggles behind a hand" Denton smiles at Jack. "He doesn't talk to newsboys."

Jack points to himself. "Well I ain't just a newsie, I'm the leader of the newsie strike." Denton pulls out a card and hands it to David. "Here's my card and I want you to keep me informed on everything that has to do with the strike." Morgan looks at Denton. "Think you can get us in the papes?"

Denton looks at them. "We'll I sure can try and make sure the newsies strike is on the front page and in the papes for as long as I can."

Jeffrey leans back in the booth. "You make is sound like this is something important." Denton looks at Jeffrey. "Jeffrey, only history can be the judge of that, just remember that big changes are often done by little people and now kids."

Once they left Tibby's, They went back to the square to get the newsies to spread the word. When it came to Brooklyn, nobody spoke up for Brooklyn. Jack looks at them. "What's the matter, you scared of Brooklyn?"

The black boy newsies looks at Jack and drops his cigarette and steps on it. "We ain't scared of Brooklyn, but that Spot Conlon makes us a little nervous." Jack points to himself. "Well he doesnt make me nervous, so why don't we take Brooklyn?"

Morgan looks at them. "I ain't scared of Brooklyn." Jack puts his hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Morgan you should stay here, it's too dangerous." Jeffrey nods his head. "Yeah." Morgan rolls her eyes. "Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

David looks at Les and then at Morgan. "Who's gonna take Les back to the apartment?" David asks. Morgan looks at Les. "Fine, but you better tell me what happens, Come on Les, I'll take you home."

They wait until Morgan leaves and Jack finishes. "Ok, it's settled, Me and Boots will go with David and Jeffrey." Meanwhile Jeffrey walks with the others to Brooklyn. David looks at Jack. ""I've never been to Brooklyn."

Boots smiles. "I spent a month there on night." Jeffrey finally asks. "So is he as bad as they say?" Nobody answers Jeffrey. Jack and Boots just laugh as they cross the Brooklyn Bridge.

Jack and Boots stop in the middle of the bridge and scream at the top of their lungs off the bridge. Jeffrey and David just look at them. They cross the bridge and notice a sign that reads **Brooklyn Excursions**--closed.

Jack leads them to under the pier and to a bunch of boys coming from behind tons of junk that make up the place. One boy stands out because he has blond hair with red suspenders; a large key was hanging on a long string is around his neck.

He is carrying a cane. Jack spits in his hand and holds it out for the boy. The blond hair boy jumps down from where he was standing and walks over to Jack. "As I live and breathe, it's Cowboy Jack."

Spot spits in his hand and shakes Jack's hand. Jeffrey makes a face and can imagine how unsanitary it is. Jack smiles. "Glad to see you're moving up in the world."

Spot looks at Jack. "So Jackie boy some little birdies have been chirping in my ear about the newsies going on strike." Jack nods his head. "Yes, you are hearing right."

Spot leans in and asks. "So tell me, why do you think I should join the newsie strike?" For the next 15 minutes Jack, David and even Jeffrey explained to the Brooklyn leader how important the strike was.

Spot notices Jeffrey and asks him. "Would you run if a bunch of men with clubs and chains came after you? Jeffrey shakes his head. "No." Spot looks at Jeffrey and then at Jack. "I'm not sure if I believe you and until I know for sure, I'm not sure if I want to get involved in the newsies strike right now or at all."

Jack looks at Spot. "Well then you're making the biggest mistake of your life." David finally speaks up. "Spot you are the most respected newsie in Brooklyn, do you know how many other newsies would follow if you join us?"

Spot looked at David and the others. "I don't know, I need to see that you won't run when you're facing men with chains and clubs." Jack looks at Spot. "Because we're telling you Spot." Spot shakes his head. "Not good enough Cowboy, I need to see it for myself that you won't run."

They leave in disappoint that they can't convince Spot to join them. Meanwhile Morgan and Les arrive to an empty apartment. " Good thing you took me home." Morgan smiles at Les. "I would hate to see that you were home alone Les."

Jeffrey and the others come back to the square. The newsies that are in the town square notice that Spot isn't with them. One of them asks. "So what happened?" Jack looks at them. "Spot doesn't think we're taking this newsie strike very seriously."

Jeffrey stands next to Jack. "Yeah, he thinks we'll run if we see men with clubs and chains." Mush looks at Jack. "Well, maybe we're getting a little ahead of ourselves." A few newsies nod in agreement. A tall newsie tells Jack.

Jeffrey looks at the tall newsie. "Maybe Spot was right about all of you, all I know is I'm gonna strike so the price goes back down to where it was before." Jack puts his arm around Jeffrey. "Jeffrey's right, we gotta stick together and let the big wigs know we mean business."

The other newsies look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Jeffrey tries another thing to get them going. "Just think of what will happen once the word of the newsie strike goes around."

Jeffrey continues. "Maybe even all of the working kids will strike and think of what we can achieve then." Jack nods his head and then leans against the statue. "Jeffrey's right, it isn't about us newsies anymore." "Think of all kids who are forced to work sun up and sun down, we have to strike." Jeffrey smiles at what Jack says. Jeffrey realizes he really enjoys being a part of the newsie strike.

Later that night during dinner Jeffrey and David both have a lot to say. Everyone listens to them and Morgan felt left out a little bit. Morgan tries not to show it. After supper, Morgan heads out to the fire escape by herself. Jeffrey notices and follows her out. "This whole newsie strike is really exciting.

Morgan looks at Jeffrey and smiles. "And you wanted to leave remember?" Jeffrey nods his head. "I'm glad we didn't Morgan." Morgan finally tells Jeffrey something that is on her mind. "Jeffrey the more I stay in that apartment, the more it feels like home."

Jeffrey puts his hand over hers. "Morgan, you know we have to leave as soon as it's a green light." "Wehave to get back to Bogg and Olivia." Morgan sighs. "I know." David pokes his head out of the window that is connected to the fire escape. "It's late, Jeffrey would you like to sleep here tonight?"

Jeffrey smiles at David and shakes his head. "No, I have to get back to the Lodging house." Morgan turns to Jeffrey. "Be careful walking ok? Jeffrey pats Morgan's hand. "I will." Jeffrey starts to leave. "And Jeffrey?" Jeffrey stops when he gets to the stairs of the fire escape. "Yeah?"

Morgan smiles. "Tell Jack I'll see him tomorrow in the Town Square ready to strike." "Ok." Morgan watches as Jeffrey climbs down the fire escape and walks away. Morgan heads back into the apartment. Jeffrey heads to the newsboys lodging house.

Jeffrey meets up with Race in the entrance of the Lodging House. "Hey Race, you ready to strike?" Race takes his cigar out of his mouth and smiles. "Yeah are you?" Jeffrey smiles. "Oh yeah, those big wigs are in for a surprise." Jeffrey and Race walk in. Jeffrey gets ready for bed and he lays down his bunk and closes his eyes. Jeffrey is tired from all of the excitement of the strike.

Morgan gets ready for bed and slips under the covers. Morgan looks over at Sarah sleeping next to her. Morgan sighs and closes her eyes. Her last thoughts are of Jeffrey and Jack. It doesn't take long for Morgan to fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone meets in Times Square to figure out what they are gonna do. Jack speaks up. "Well the first thing we have to do is show Pulitzer and the other big wigs that we mean business."

"We need to go over to the D.O and get the scabs to join." Jeffrey gets a confused look on his face. "Scab?" Morgan turns to Jeffrey. "It's when someone is working for the people who are striking." "Oh."

"Come on, let's go." Everyone heads into the D.O and take their places to block the scabs. The first couple of scabs drop their papes and on the floor and join the newsies. "Hey welcome." Jack pats one on the back.

A scab pushes Jack and Jack looks at the scab. Jeffrey notices it and tells Jack. "Easy Jack, we should remain calm." David looks at Jack. "He's right, don't do anything you are gonna regret." Jack smiles. "Like what?"

A scab pushes another scab right into Jack and that's when all hell breaks loose. Morgan ducks as a scab goes after her with his fist. She kicks a scab in the leg and punches him in the face when he's bends down.

Jeffrey blocks a few punches as he pulls Morgan out of the way. Morgan watches as the fight continues. Some of the newsies tip over the newspaper wagons and the newspapers fly everywhere. Crutchy sits on top of one of the piles stars shredding and tearing them up, laughing. Morgan warns Jack of a scab behind him. "Jack look out!" Jack turns and dodges the scab.

Soon the police come and everybody starts to scatter. Morgan tries to warn Crutchy. "Crutchy, get out of there, hurry!" Everybody manages to leave, except Crutchy who doesn't notice it. Race yells at Crutchy. "Crutchy, get out of there!" Finally Crutchy realizes what's happening and climbs off the stack of newspapers.

The Delancey Brothers corner him. "Hey there guys." The Delancey Brothers knock the crutch out from Crutchy's and drag him away. Morgan comes back and sees what is going on. She runs from the corner and tells Jack what is happening. "They kicked the crutch from him and then dragged him away."

"Ok, we have to get Crutchy out of the Refuge.""Refuge?" Jeffrey asks. Jack tells Jeffrey. "It's jail for kids." "Oh." David turns his attention to Jack and asks. "How?" Jack points to himself. "Just leave it to me and Morgan you should go back to the Jacob's apartment." Morgan rolls her eyes. "Why?"

Jack puts his hand on her shoulder. "It might be dangerous and we don't want you to get caught." Morgan is annoyed. "I don't get to have any fun." Jeffrey looks at Morgan. "Besides this is a guy thing."

Jack looks at Jeffrey with a_"You shouldn't of said that"_ look. Morgan leaves grumbling under her breath. Morgan head towards the Jacobs apartment. When Morgan is out of sight Jack tells Jeffrey. "You shouldn't have said that." Jeffrey sighs. "I was only telling the truth."

"Yeah, but don't forget she handled herself when the fight broke out." Jeffrey didn't say anything as they head to the lodging house to get what they need to break Crutchy out of the Refuge.

Morgan arrives at the Jacobs and lies to them about David and Jeffrey are at the Boys Lodging House playing cards. Morgan gets up and walks into the bedroom and closes the door. Morgan lies on the bed and pulls out her half of the photo strip of Jeffrey and her together. Morgan sighs as she slips it backs into her pocket before anybody see it.

Les comes into the bedroom and sits next to her on the bed. "Morgan when will the strike be done with, cause I really want to sell papes again." Morgan sits up on the bed and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know Les, but aren't you suppose to be in school?" Les shakes his head. "No, since papa hurt his hand and was fired, David and I have been selling to help." Morgan sighs. "I see, do you have any books to read?"

Morgan sits Indian style on the bed. "I have a few, will you read me a story?" Morgan smiles. "Sure, do you want me to read you a story after dinner too?" Les's face lights up. "Will you?" Morgan ruffles up his hair with her hand. "Sure kid." Morgan watch Les go and bring back a book, it was Huckleberry Finn, one of her favorite books.

Morgan looks at the cover and smiles. "Great book Les and this happens to be one of my favorite books." Les snuggles next to Morgan on the bed. "Sarah left off on chapter 3". Morgan opens the book and turns to chapter 3. Morgan clears her throat and starts to read out loud to Les.

It has been years since she has read to the younger ones in the orphanage and it brought back memories. Meanwhile David, Jeffrey, Jack head to the refuge. Jack carries a rope and they sneak on top of the roof. David and Jeffrey tie the rope around Jack and start to lower him. Once he gets to the window with the bars on them. Jack taps it softly. Jack sees Crutchy and waits for him.

Jack notices that Crutchy is limping badly while using his crutch. Two boys are helping him to the window. Once Crutchy gets to the window, the two boys go back to their beds. Crutchy opens the window all the way up. Jack could feel the anger rising in him. Jack let's his feet rest on the ledge of the window as he grips the bars. Jeffrey watches the scene below. Crutchy smiles at Jack. "Hiyah Jack, whatcha doing hanging around here?"

Jack smiles at Crutchy. "Guess who is up on the roof? Crutchy smiles. "Who?" Jack points up. "Jeffrey and David." Crutchy tries to look up to see them. "Hiyah you two!" David puts his finger to his lips. "Shh." Jeffrey looks down. "Yeah, you want us to get caught?" Jack looks at Crutchy and gets a serious look on his face. "Go get your stuff Crutchy, we're gonna get you out of here." Crutchy looks at Jack. "Well I ain't walking so good, Oscar and Morris, kind have worked me over."

Jack tries to control his anger. "Did they hurt ya?" Crutchy nods his head as he ignores the pain in his bad leg. Jack leans in and tells Crutchy. "Well then, we'll carry you out." Crutchy shakes his finger at Jack. "I don't want nobody carrying me, you hear?" Just as Jack is about to say something, Snyder is walking into the room. Jack swings himself over to the side and grabs onto something.

Crutchy grabs Snyder's arm and directs him back towards the door. "You know Snyder I was thinking while you were taking your nap…"Once the coast is clear Jack climbs back up the roof and they climb back down to the ground.

Jack runs his hands through his hair and tells them. "Crutchy won't last much longer in there." "It's that bad?" Jeffrey asks. "For Crutchy it's even worse." David finally speaks up. "So what are we gonna do?"

Jack starts to walk and the others follow him. "Nothing right now, but tomorrow we're gonna make sure the big wigs know that we mean business." Jack, Jeffrey and David arrive at the apartment.

Morgan is in the other room reading to Les and when she hears the door open, she stops reading, marks the page and closes it up. "We can finish this chapter after dinner ok?" Les rolls his eyes. "You just want to see if Jack's here." Morgan smiles shyly and gets up, she walks out and sees Jack and Jeffrey are with David. Morgan smiles at them and asks. "Did you have fun playing cards? Jeffrey sits on a chair. "It was ok." David looks at his parents and asks. "Is it ok if Jack and Jeffrey stay for dinner?"

Mayer looks at Esther and she nods her head. Sarah arrives home carrying her basket. "I'm finally home, today was so busy, I have so much work to do." Esther walks into the living room." Everyone wash up for dinner, Morgan will you help me set the table?" Morgan smiles. "Sure." Morgan grabs the plates and sets them down on the table. Sarah comes out to help.

The boys go to the fire escape to talk. "Think Pulitzer and the others will listen to us?" David leans against the railing. Jack shrugs. "I don't know, but it's worth a try." Jeffrey looks at Jack. "Think Spot and his newsies will show up? "I don't know, it depends on how well we do tomorrow."

"I just want this whole thing over with." David looks at Jack and Jeffrey. "We all want that, but nobody wants to pay 10 cents a hundred for papes."Jack looks at David. "Except the scabs. Jeffrey pipes in.

David nods his head. "Yeah, the scabs."During dinner Morgan finishes her meal and asks to be excused. "Sure Morgan." Morgan gets up and walks out onto the fire escape. Jack finishes his food and walks out to the fire escape to join Morgan. "Sorry you couldn't go with us to rescue Crutchy." Jack tells Morgan in a whisper. "So did you rescue him?" Morgan whispers back.

Jack shakes his head. "No, the Delancey Brothers messed up his leg pretty badly." Morgan squeezes the railing and tries to control her emotions. "Those jerks." Jack places his hand over Morgan's and she slowly let's her hand relax. "He doesn't want anybody carrying him out." Morgan smiles. "He's very stubborn." Jack smiles and takes his hand off Morgan's. "Yeah, but he's been that way for as long as I've known him."

Morgan smiles. "Jeffrey's the same way." Jack turns around so his back is leaning against the railing and he asks. "So what's your story with him?" Morgan turns to look at Jack. "It's a long one and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Jack leans in and looks down at Morgan and whispers. "I like you Morgan, you're different from the girls around here." Morgan looks up at Jack. "You're different from the boys where I come from Jack."

Jack leans in and kisses Morgan. The kiss is lasting a long time, until someone clears their throat and they break the kiss. Morgan and Jack look to see Jeffrey standing in the window leaning on the windowsill. "It's late we have to get back to the lodging house."

Jack smiles down at Morgan. "Good night Morgan, see you tomorrow? Morgan smiles up at Jack. "See you tomorrow Jack." Jack slips down from the fire escape. Jeffrey follows him, but not before he gives Morgan a disapproving look.

Morgan watches as they walk away and goes back inside. She gets ready for bed and takes the book to where Les is so she can read the rest of the chapter to him. David listens to Morgan as she reads softly.

Later Morgan is the only one awake yet. She touches her lips where Jack kissed her. Morgan is confused, because she had feelings for Jeffrey a certain way and she had feelings for Jack in a different way. Morgan turns to her stomach and has a lot of thoughts racing through her mind. A half-hour she finally fells asleep. Jack and Jeffrey walk in silence.

Jeffrey couldn't believe that Jack kissed Morgan. Jeffrey finally couldn't hold it in any longer. "So how do you feel about Morgan? "I like her a lot." Jeffrey tries to control his jealousy. "What's the big idea kissing her?" Jack smiles. "I don't know what came over me, it's like when I'm with her, I get these strange feeling and it never happened to me before." Jeffrey grabs Jack's arm and they stop walking.

"Well don't get involved with her, because you're only gonna get hurt and we're heading up to New Hampshire as soon as we can." Jeffrey lies. Jack frowns. "You two are not staying in New York very long?" Jeffrey starts to walk again. "No." "Oh I see." Jeffrey looks at Jack. "Look, I know you like Morgan, but it's just not a wise thing for you to get involved with her ok?"

"So what should I do, stay away from her?" Jeffrey nods his head. "You know Sarah likes you a lot, you should see her instead of Morgan. I mean Morgan and I will be leaving soon and Sarah will still be here." Jack doesn't know what to say. He just walks the rest of the way in silence. Jack is very confused. Jeffrey actually thought he was helping Jack in the long run. Later that night, Jeffrey rolls on his back and falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Up in the high building Mr. Pulitzer is not happy, he is throwing things around. He demands that someone do something about the newsie strike. He talks to Weasel and they decide it's time to bring in the big boys to stop the strike. He doesn't care if the newsies will be beaten up to scare them from continuing with the strike. The newsies have a different idea as they all block the scabs from leaving the D.O area.

Morgan stands next to David, Les and Jack as she blocks the way. Jack of course looks over a Jeffrey on the other side and nods. So far they had gotten most of the scabs to join them. Morgan looks over at Race who shouts out. "Oh no, it's a trick Jack, run for it!

A bunch of mean men with clubs and chains run to the newsies. Jack pushes Morgan to the side as one of the burly men goes after her. Fights break out, as the burly men don't care that they are kids. The newsies are fighting the best they can. They try to hold off the burly men as best as they can.

Jack and the other newsies get a few punches in, but it seems hopeless, when the men have clubs and chains and the newsies have nothing to fight with. Jack notices that a lot of the men are screaming in pain. Jack looks up to see Spot Conlon with his slingshot and his Brooklyn Newsies.

Denton, who is watching, starts to write in his notebook about it. He closes his notebook and he tries to help the newsies, but he's held back by police. Jack screams. " Hey its Spot!" Spot looks down and yells. "Never fear, Brooklyn's here!"

With the help of Spot and his newsies, they are able to overpower the men and drive them out. Everyone is cheering and hollering, Morgan pulls Jeffrey to the side and out of the shot. "Hey guys, hold it! Smile boys! Denton takes his camera out and shouts at them to stand still. He takes the shot of the Newsies just as they are.

Les looks funny, as he was squeezed in-between two newsies. Morgan giggles at the sight and looks at Jeffrey. "We can't be in the shot." Jeffrey nods his head in agreement. "I know."

After the Newsies get their picture taken, Denton invites everyone to Tibby's to celebrate. Everybody is eating their fill as they wait for the new addition of the New York Sun that is being print. Denton leaves Tibbys.

With the newsie strike article and picture. Morgan sits at a table with a bunch of newsies. Occasionally Jack would look at her, but then would get distracted from the celebrating. It didn't take long for Denton to come back with a few copies of the paper. "Here ya go." Denton drops a paper in front of Jack. "Where's me picture, where's me picture?" Jack looks at the paper and then at spot. "Is that all you're thinking about?"

Mush walks up and looks down at the paper. "Hey there you are Jackie boy!" Mush rubs his finger on Jack's face in the newspaper. Jack takes his hand and brushes Mush's finger away. "Will you get your finger off my face."

David smiles at Denton. "So you got us in the paper." Denton looks at David. "I just have to keep you all in the news, because my paper is the only one writing about the strike."

David looks at the other newsies. "Then we have to do something really big." Jack gets up and stands next to David. "Yeah, show them that we're gonna go away." "Hey how about a newsie rally Jack? Morgan suggests.

Jack thinks for a minute and smiles. "That sounds really good Morgan and we can get all the newsies of New York together and we can make it the biggest blow out that this town has ever seen."

"Yeah, but where? Morgan asks. Jack thinks for a minute and snaps his fingers. "I know just the place, I just have to ask a certain Swedish Meadowlark." "Think she'll let us have the rally there?" David asks. Jack smiles. "Of course."

Everyone stuffs their pockets with leftovers in napkins. Denton watches, but didn't say anything, because he knows what it is like to not know when you're next meal will be. Denton pays Tibby's for the food and soon everyone starts to leave. Jack and Morgan finally get some time alone together.

They found a private spot in the corner by the kitchen. Jack looks down at Morgan. "Thanks for the idea about the rally." Morgan leans against the wall. "It was nothing."

Jack leans in and asks. Will you come with me when I ask Medda about using Irving Hall for the newsie rally? "Sure, I like her, she's very pretty and really nice." Jack takes Morgan's hand and pulls her towards the entrance door. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the Jacobs. David walks up to them. "It's ok, Jack, she can walk with Les and I."

Jack let's go of Morgan's hand. "See you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow, meet me at Irving Hall at noon." "Ok, I'll be there Jack." Morgan leaves with David and Les. Morgan is very quiet as they walk. Jeffrey walks back to the Lodging House with the other newsies.

Jack walks there by himself and his thoughts are on Sante Fe and on Morgan. Morgan lies in the bed. She is the only one still awake. Morgan has Jack on her thoughts as she drifts to sleep. Jeffrey is awake when Jack walks in. They look at each other, but they don't say a word to each other. Jeffrey turns on his side and closes his eyes. Jeffrey didn't like Jack spending time with Morgan and his feeling for Morgan make the ugly green monster come out in him. Jeffrey fell sleep to the sound of the other newsies.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next afternoon Morgan and Jack walk to Irving Hall to talk to Medda about using her place for the newsie rally. Jack and Morgan walk in and were greeted by Tony. "Is Medda busy? Jack asks. Tony shakes his head. "Yeah, but she always has time for you Jack, come on." Tony takes them to Medda. Medda is sitting at a table writing something.

Medda is tapping her pencil on the table as if in beat. Tony walks up to her. "Jack and Morgan are here to see you my lady." Medda puts down the pencil and looks up from her chair. "What brings you here Jack darling?"

Jack smiles. "We want to talk to you about using Irving Hall for a newsie strike rally." Medda shakes her head. "Oh no, I rely on the papers to give me good reviews for my show. If I don't get good reviews, then business goes bad and this Swedish meadowlark would be on the streets." "I support your cause, but this is a theatre of art, not a union."

Morgan looks down at Medda on her chair. "You're scared of them." Medda sighs. "The newspapers could print lies about me and ruin my career and I would have to leave and start over some place else."

"You're scared of them and we understand, but the truth always wins out in the end." "We have money." Medda stands up. "It's not the money, it's the fact the newspapers can ruin me."

Jack looks at Medda in disappointment. "Morgan is right, you're scared of them." Jack takes Medda's hand. "The newsie rally will show the bigwigs of the newspapers that the newsies can't be pushed around anymore."

Morgan holds out her hand and opens it up. She is holding a bunch of dollar bills. "Here is 6 dollars and if you need more we can always take up a collection at the newsie strike rally."

Medda looks at Jack and Morgan. "Ok, you can use my place, but only on Monday night when we're closed, ok?" Jack kisses Medda's hand. "Thanks Medda, you won't regret it."

Medda takes her hand from Jack. "Ok, now that we have that settled, I have to get back to work." Morgan and Jack watch Medda sit back down and they walk to the exit of Irving Hall. "Now we just have to tell the others. " Morgan smiles at Jack. "They will be so happy."

Morgan and Jack leave Irving Hall and walk back to Time Square to let the others know about Irving Hall. Later that night Jack and Jeffrey head into the Lodging House. The newsies are making handmade signs for the strike. One of the newsies shows Kloppman his sign. "Hey did I spell it right?" Kloppman reads the sign. "It's right."

It didn't take long for Snyder to show up and the newsies are blocking him for seeing Jack. They push Jack behind them. Snyder looks at a flyer that is made up and reads it. Snyder notices the registry and picks it up.

Snyder looks through it for Jack's name. Kloppman grabs it out of Snyder's hands. "Can I help you?" Kloppman asks very annoyed. Snyder grins. "I'm looking for a Jack Kelly and I was told he is staying here. You may not be aware of this, but he's an escapee from the refuge and dangerous."

Kloppman rubs his chin. "Never heard of him." A newsie steps up and adjusts his newsie cap. "Unusual name for these parts." Race takes a puff on his cigar. "Yeah, he was here, but he put an egg in his shoe and beat it."

The newsies start to laugh hard and Kloppman hushes them. Race walks up to Snyder and puts the tin can under his nose. "Give to the newsie strike fund?" Snyder pulls out a coin and drops it in the tin can and leaves. Jack and Jeffrey walk to the Jacobs apartment.

"What was that all about Jack? Jeffrey asks as he kicks a pebble. "Nothing." Jeffrey stops for a moment. "You escaped from the refuge, didn't you?" Jack smiles. "Yeah, it was great actually." Jack and Jeffrey continue to walk. "It's a good thing we snuck out when we did."

Once they arrive at the Jacob's apartment. Jeffrey and Jack climb up to the fire escape quietly so they won't wake anybody up. Jeffrey looks in and notices how quiet it is. They both try to get comfortable on the fire escape. They talk in whispers. "Jeffrey you didn't have to come with me, because he isn't looking for you."

Jeffrey smiles at Jack. "No, it's ok, besides I didn't want you to do this alone." Jack asks Jeffrey a question. "So you and Morgan travel a lot? Jeffrey brings his knees up to his chin." Yeah, we do." "Well at least it's nice out tonight." Jeffrey looks at the sky and then at Jack. "And it's not raining." Jack leans against the railing. "We should get some sleep." Jeffrey closes his eyes and falls asleep. Jack closes his eyes and tries to sleep. Finally after a few minutes Jack is finally asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Morgan is awaken by Sarah. "Morgan wake up, it's Saturday morning and you have housework to do with mother, while I have to get ready for work."

Morgan wakes up rubs her eyes and notices two figures on the fire escape. "Sarah, somebody is on the fire escape. Sarah gets out of the bed with Morgan and they walk over to the window. Sitting on the fire escape looking at them smiling is Jeffrey and Jack.

Sarah and Morgan hide behind the curtains in their nightgowns. "What are you two doing out there, why didn't you wake someone up?" Morgan asks. Jack smiles as he runs his hands through his hair and leans against the windowsill. "We didn't want to disturb nobody." Sarah smiles at Jack shyly. "Were you two out there all night?"

Jack nods. "Yeah." Morgan looks at Jack and then at Jeffrey. "You could have woken someone up and slept in the apartment, instead of out there." Jeffrey smiles. "It wasn't too bad."

"Besides it was a nice night." Jack looks at the girls. "Are you in trouble with the police?" Sarah asks. "No, a man named Snyder who runs THE REFUGE is looking for me and I have to lay low until the newsie strike rally."

Sarah looks at Morgan and then at the two boys. "You two must be hungry, why don't you two go up on the roof and Morgan and I will bring you some breakfast."effrey clears his throat. "Um, "Sarah, why don't you meet Jack up on the roof, while I talk to Morgan down here."

Morgan smiles at Sarah. "Jeffrey can eat his breakfast down here with me." Sarah smiles. "Ok." Morgan watches Jack head up to the roof. Sarah puts on her robe over her nightgown and gets a basket of food and milk for Jack.

Morgan let's go of the curtain and sits next to the windowsill to talk to Jeffrey who is still on the fire escape. Morgan waits for Sarah to leave before she talks to Jeffrey in a whisper. "Thanks Jeffrey, I don't think I would have been able to climb up to the roof using the fire escape."

"It's ok, besides I have a feeling those two belong together." Jeffrey whispers back. "Yeah, I realized that yesterday, um Jeffrey I was wondering if you would like to come in, it's ok, as long as we're quiet. "Ok."

Jeffrey climbs into the apartment through the window, he sits down on the couch. Morgan grabs the robe that Sarah gave her and slips it on. "It was nice of you to keep Jack company last night."

Jeffrey smiles. "Well it was the least I could do, since Snyder was looking for him at the lodging house last night." Morgan leans over and puts her elbows on her knees and her hands under her chin. "Sounds like Snyder wants Jack back at the refuge to serve out his sentence, what ever it is."

Jeffrey pulls out the Omni; he opens it up and shows Morgan the red flashing light. Jeffrey closes it up and shoves it back in his pants pocket. "I figure we have to stay until the strike is over and the newsies win."

Morgan takes her elbows off her knees and sits up. "Monday is the newsie strike rally and let's hope all goes well." Jeffrey nods. "Then we can get back to Bogg and Olivia."

Morgan frowns. "Yeah, I Olivia a lot Jeffrey." Jeffrey reaches over and takes Morgan's hand. "I miss Bogg, I've never been on an assignment without him." Morgan sighs. "I hope they are ok."

Jeffrey squeezes Morgan's hand gently. "I hoe they are too." Morgan gets up and Jeffrey let's go of her hand. Morgan walks over to the extra loaf of bread, she cut a few pieces and butters them. She grabs two glasses and fills them with milk.

Morgan sets them on a tray and walks over with it and sets it down on the coffee table. Morgan sits back down. "Sorry it's only buttered bread and milk Jeffrey." Jeffrey takes a piece of bread. "It's ok, I'm starving."

Morgan and Jeffrey eat their breakfast in silence. Meanwhile up on the roof, Jack and Sarah are talking. Sarah takes out a tablecloth and carefully lays it down on the ledge. Sarah takes everything out of the basket and sets it on the tablecloth. Sarah finishes and sits down smiling. "Papa tells everyone about Jack Kelly, the strike leader who occasionally takes his meals with us."

Jack looks at Sarah. "This is one strike leader, who'll be glad when it's over and can go to Sante Fe." Jack continues. "Nothing to keep me here anymore. You ought to see it, everything is bigger out there, the sky, the desert, even the sun."

Jack takes his glass of milk and drinks some of it and he sets it down. "It's the same sun that shines here." Sarah tells Jack with a laugh. Jack looks at Sarah. "Yeah, just looks different." Sarah tries to force down the tears that want to come. "I gotta get ready for work." Jack realizes that Sarah didn't want him to go.

He couldn't believe it, because he felt so unworthy of any kind of love. Without even realizing what he was doing, he took her hand and turned her around to face him. "Sarah, I ain't use to having people care whether I stay or go..." Jack couldn't continue.

Sarah's eyes lingered on Jack's face. She quickly kisses him and Jack watches as she climbs down to the apartment. He gazes at the piece of bread in his hand and throws it to the pigeons that are waiting for the bread.

Morgan and Jeffrey watch Sarah hurry to get ready for work. Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "Maybe you should go up to the roof and find out what happened." Jeffrey nods. "Sure." Morgan looks at the bedroom and then at Jeffrey. "I'll see what I can get from Sarah, she looks like she is ready to cry." Jeffrey touches Morgan's hand. "You will find us at Medda's."

Morgan watches as Jeffrey heads to the roof, using the fire escape. Morgan walks into the bedroom and finds Sarah fixing her hair in the mirror. Morgan walks over to her. "Are you ok?" Sarah finishes her hair, but doesn't get up. "I'm fine." Morgan looks in the mirror at Sarah. " Do you want to talk about it?" Sarah gets up from the chair and walks to the bed and sits down on it. "He's leaving as soon as the newsie strike is over Morgan, I really thought he'd want to stay."

Morgan walks to the bed and sits down next to her. "Maybe he will stay Sarah, you never know." Sarah shakes her head. "No, he's determined to go to Sante Fe Morgan and I can't stop him." "No, you can't, but maybe he will change his mind, once he realizes how much you and your family mean to him." Sarah looks at Morgan and her eyes light up. "Think so?" Morgan smiles at Sarah. "Yeah." Sarah hugs Morgan. "Thanks Morgan."

Sarah let's go of Morgan and gets up and grabs her basket. "See you at supper Morgan." Morgan watches as Sarah leaves and looks around the apartment. Morgan gets dressed and leaves a note. Morgan leaves the apartment and heads to the Town Square to strike. Jack and Jeffrey head down the fire escape to time square to strike with the other newsies. Morgan bumps into them." "So ready to strike? Morgan asks them as they walk to Town Square. "Yeah." Jack walks beside Morgan. Jeffrey is behind them. "Of course."

Later that night, Jack and Jeffrey are talking to Medda about the newsie rally they are working out all of the details. Jack explains to Medda about Snyder and Medda agrees it would be much safer for Jack and Jeffrey to stay until after the newsie strike was over.

Medda found them a spare room to sleep in. It wasn't really big, but it fit two nice size cots and enough room for them to put their belongings in there. Jeffrey lies on the cot and is thinking about Bogg, when Jack asks him a question. "Do you think I should stay after the newsie strike or go to Sante Fe?"

Jeffrey turns to his side and looks at Jack next to him. "It's up to you Jack." Jack sighs. "I know, but I've been thinking about going to Sante Fe for so long and that was way before I met the Jacob family."

Jeffrey finally tells Jack what he thinks. "They really care about you Jack and you're lucky to have a family like the Jacobs that care about you." Jack changes the subject. "I guess, so you ready for the newsie strike rally? Jeffrey lies back on his back and looks up at the ceiling. "Yeah, it's gonna be great."

"Never thought I'd end up a strike leader." Jack laughs. "I never thought I'd be striking along side you and the other newsies." Jeffrey looks at Jack. Jack closes his eyes. "Good night Jeffrey." Jeffrey turns to his side. "Night Jack." Jeffrey closes his eyes and is soon asleep.

Morgan pulls off her shirt and is about to put on her nightgown. "Oh my, what's that?" Sarah asks. Morgan turns her head and notices Sarah is awake. Sarah reaches over and touches the bullet wound. It is a red shallow hole in the back of her shoulder. Morgan finally tells Sarah in a whisper. "I was shot Sarah, right in the back of my shoulder."

Morgan continues as she slips on the nightgown. "There was a man with a gun and he would have killed Jeffrey if I hadn't pushed Jeffrey out of the way." "I got shot instead of Jeffrey." Sarah's eyes get wide. "Who was it Morgan?" Morgan lies. "A robber." Sarah looks at Morgan. "Oh that's awful." Morgan nods. "It was, but it's pretty much healed Sarah." "Does it still hurt?" Sarah asks.

Morgan lies down next to Sarah. "Not so much, only when I move my shoulder a certain way." Morgan crawls under the blankets and she looks at Sarah. "Please don't tell anyone about it, only you and Jeffrey know."

Sarah smiles. "I won't tell anyone about it and it was very brave of you to save Jeffrey's life." Morgan nods her head. "Sarah, he would have done the same, if I was in danger." "You love him, don't you?" Sarah asks. Morgan sighs. "Yes, very much."

"I can tell that he loves you very much Morgan." Morgan stares at the ceiling. "I know." Sarah sighs heavily. "Maybe I'll find someone that loves me like that someday." Morgan turns her head and looks at Sarah. "You already did Sarah, you just don't know it yet." Morgan misses Olivia a lot and she was very worried about her and even Bogg. Morgan has been trying distract to herself, but it only been working most of the time. Morgan fell asleep with Jeffrey on her thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It is Sunday and noontime and Morgan is helping Mrs. Jacobs with the housekeeping. David and Les are with the other newsies striking. The newsies would take turns striking and so it was David and Les's turn today.

Morgan finishes putting away the dishes in the cupboard, while Mrs. Jacobs was on the roof the dry clothes off the line. Morgan sits down on the couch to rest for a bit. Sarah comes rushing in smiling. A few minutes later Mrs. Jacobs comes down with the dry clothes and sets down the basket.

She walks over to the beautiful wooden chest and opens it up. Sarah comes out to the living room. "Sorry I'm late mama." Mrs. Jacobs smiles at Sarah. "It's ok Sarah." "What else would you want me to do Mrs. Jacobs? Morgan asks.

Mrs. Jacobs smiles. "Please Morgan call me Esther." Morgan sighs. "What else would you like me to do Esther." Mrs. Jacobs smiles. "Nothing else Morgan. Esther pulls something wrapped in paper out from the beautiful wooden chest and she carefully hands it to Sarah, "You can give this to Morgan now." Morgan looks at them. "What is it?" Sarah smiles. "It's for you Morgan."

Morgan has a confused look on her face. "What?" Esther smiles and pats Morgan's hand as she sits next to Morgan. "Sarah and I just finished it yesterday and made sure it was finished before the Newsie strike Rally."

"Open it Morgan." Sarah tells Morgan. Morgan takes off the paper and looks at it. Sarah comes over and carefully unfolds it; she holds it up in front of Morgan. Morgan notices it's a dress and stands up. "This is your color Morgan, we both agree that it matches your unique eye color. Morgan finally tells them out loud. "It's a dress." Esther smiles down at Morgan. "Yes, but don't worry it will fit your petite frame."

Morgan holds it out and looks at Sarah and Esther. "I can't take this and I'm sorry you went to all the trouble to make it." Esther looks at Sarah and then at Morgan. "Please, it was no trouble, we enjoyed making it for you and it's not everyday we get the chance to."

Morgan sets the dress on the sofa. "I told you, I don't wear dresses!" Morgan runs to the window and climbs the fire escape to the roof. She even forgets she's afraid of heights. "I will be right back Sarah, will you get the shoes and cameo for the dress?"

Sarah carefully straightens out the dress on the sofa. "Sure." Sarah walks to wooden chest and pulls out a package and sets it down next to the dress on the couch. Sarah watches as Esther goes after Morgan.

Esther finds Morgan sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs. Esther sat down next to her. "We didn't mean to upset you Morgan." Morgan looks at Esther. "I know, I'm sorry." Morgan continues and pushes away the tears that want to come. "I'm not use to people giving me gifts, especially from a nice family. "I understand."

Morgan looks at Esther, a tear escapes her left eye and she wipes it. "No you don't, I mean maybe you do, I don't know." "I was 8 when I lost my parents and I was sent to an orphanage until I was 13. Then I was sent to this horrible foster home"

Morgan continues. "At the foster home a fire broke out and Olivia saved me and we've been together ever since and I miss her terribly and she's the only family I have now." Esther puts her hand on top of Morgan's and squeezes it gently. "What about Jeffrey? Morgan smiles. "Just friends."

"I don't understand, why aren't you with Olivia?" Morgan sighs. "Because Jeffrey and I got separated from Olivia and Bogg." "Bogg, who's Bogg?" Esther asks. Morgan sighs, "That's Jeffrey's family."

Esther gets up. "Well I don't know if I understand completely, but I'm sure you and Jeffrey will see them soon." Morgan gets up. "I hope so, I'm sorry Esther, it's just hard for me to accept kindness sometimes."

Esther smiles widely. "Sarah and I made the dress for you, so you would have something to wear when you go to the newsie rally. You want to look beautiful for Jeffrey right?" Morgan blushes. Esther looks at Morgan. "I can tell how much he cares about you Morgan."

Morgan rolls her eyes at Esther. "We're just friends Esther and I would never look beautiful, no matter what you tried to do, I was born ugly and I will die ugly."Esther cups Morgan's cheek. "That's not true, you are very pretty, you just haven't had the chance to prove it to yourself." "You have the most unique eye color I have ever seen."

Esther starts to walk to the steps that lead to the apartment. Morgan finally tells Esther. "The last time I wore a dress, I was eight years old and it was black and I was putting white roses on my parents coffins."

Esther stops and walks bact to where Morgan is standing. "I see, well that explains it, come on I want you to try on the dress, we also got you some shoes to wear with it." Esther takes Morgan's hand and they walked down the long way instead of the way they came up.

Once back in the apartment Sarah and Esther help Morgan try on the dress. Jack and Jeffrey are at Medda's with some of the other newsies. Morgan and Sarah's names come up, as they are playing cards. "So how long have you've known Morgan? Race asks as he takes a puff from his cigar. "Long enough." "She sure is different from the girls around here."

The black newsie that Jeffrey finds out is Boots. "I like her, cause she doesn't take crap from anybody." Race pipes in. " She even went after Oscar and Morris that one day and they are twice her size."

Jack laughs. "She is feisty for being tiny like she is." "You mean vertically challenged." Jack looks at Jeffrey with a confused look on his face. "Vertically what?" Jeffrey laughs. "Never mind, so Jack what do you think of Sarah?"

Jack deals the cards. "She's nice." Jeffrey picks up his cards and looks at them. "She likes you Jack, because blushed the first night she met you. " Jack puts down a card. "I don't know Jeffrey."

Jeffrey sets down a card. "I think you should give her a chance." Jack waits as the Race and Mush set down a card. "I guess I could." Jeffrey sets down another card. "Well I know Sarah and Morgan will be at the newsie rally, because Morgan wouldn't miss it for anything."

Meanwhile at the Jacob's apartment, Morgan is wearing the dress, she tucks in the necklace that Olivia gave to her. Morgan wouldn't look in the mirror. Sarah had finished buttoning up the back of it and smoothes it out with her fingers. "So how do I look?" Esther smiles. "Beautiful." Sarah puts her hands on Morgan's hips. "Mama she even has a figure."

Morgan looks down at her waist. "I do?" Sarah takes her hands off Morgan's waist and smiles. Esther looks at Morgan and tells here. "You are such a tiny thing aren't you." Morgan nods her head "Yeah, been that way all my life."

Sarah hands Morgan the shoes. Morgan puts them on with Sarah's help. Once on Morgan stands up straight and looks at them. Sarah comes over and pins the cameo on the front. She carefully double-checks the dress. Esther gasps. "Beautiful, I wish I had a picture of you in that dress Morgan." Morgan laughs. "Why, I would probably break the camera."

Sarah sighs. "Why do you say that about yourself?" Morgan shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry, it's just a habit to keep people from getting to close to me I guess." Esther walks over and looks at Morgan's hair. "Sarah, what should we do with her hair?" Sarah looks at Morgan's hair. "We should just leave it like it is and maybe put a ribbon in her hair.

Morgan looks at herself in the mirror and asks. "So, think Jeffrey will like me in this dress?" Sarah walks over to Morgan and looks at her in the reflection of the mirror. "Yes, I think he will and the look on his face will say it all." Morgan looks at Sarah in the mirror. "I told you, we're just good friends."

At Medda's the newsies start to ask Jeffrey lots of questions again as they play cards. "So what's da story with you and Morgan? "Like I said before we are just friends." Jack takes a puff on his cigarette. "Don't you want to be more than just friends?" Jeffrey coughs when the smoke hits his face. "You mean boyfriend and girlfriend?" Boots nods his head. "Yeah."

Jeffrey shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, when we get to New Hampshire, we probably won't see each other again for a long time." Race begins to shuffle the deck. "Why?"

Jeffrey looks at the newsies. "Long story and you probably don't want to hear about it. Mush takes Jack's cigarette and takes a puff of it. "We have nothing better to talk about."

Jeffrey sighs, "Look, we both are gonna go our separate ways and probably never see each other for a long time, we both are meeting up with other people." Jack asks, "So who's da other people?"

Jeffrey takes the cards out of Race's hand and starts to deal them. "Olivia Dunn and Phineas Bogg." "Who?" Mush asks as he picks up his cards and looks at them. Jeffrey takes a look at his cards. "Well I'm with Phineas Bogg and Morgan is with Olivia Dunn, but we got separated from them. Now we have to get back to them, but not until after the newsie strike." "What does the newsie strike have to do with when you two gotta leave?"

Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "Are you kidding, Morgan and would never leave in the middle of the newsie strike, it's too exciting" Jack smiles. "We don't mean to pry Jeffrey, it's just that you two don't seem to be from here."

Jeffrey sets down his cards. "That's because were not, we're from somewhere else. We ended up here for now and we're trying to make enough money so we can head to New Hampshire and meet up with our families." Jeffrey lies.

Jeffrey gets up. "I think I'm gonna go up on the roof for awhile and then turn in for the night." The newsies watch as Jeffrey leaves the bunkroom. Jeffrey climbs up to the roof and lays down a blanket. He lies down on the blanket and looks up at the sky. "I hope you're ok Bogg."

Back at the Jacob's apartment. Morgan gets out of the dress and watches Sarah as she hangs the dress up on the hook on the door next to Sarah's dress. Morgan sits on the bed and watches Sarah work on her needlepoint. "I don't know how you do that, it's so tiny." Sarah doesn't look up from her needlepoint. "You get use to it and mama taught me how to sew and do needlepoint."

Morgan lies on the bed on her side and props up on her elbow. She looks at Sarah. "You're lucky Sarah, my mother never got a chance to finish teaching me girly things. " Sarah stops her needlepoint and looks at Morgan. "I don't mean to pry Morgan, but how old were you when your parents died and where did you go?"

Morgan sits up and wraps her arms around her knees. She let's her chin rest on them. "I was eight years old when they died." "I was taken to an orphanage and left there." Morgan continues. "When I was 13, a foster family took me in, but it was just so I could work in their house with 2 other foster kids."

Morgan tries to keep her voice steady. "A fire broke out when one of them set the house on fire, because he liked to play with matches. "Olivia rescued me and she took me away from there. She saved my life and gave me a second chance of a new life."

Sarah sets down her needlepoint. "Why aren't you with her now?" Morgan unfolds her knees and sits Indian style on the bed. "We got separated and I'm meeting her in New Hampshire."

Sarah leans in and touches Morgan's necklace. "I never saw a necklace like this one before." Morgan nods her head. "I got it for my birthday, while on one of our trips. " Morgan lies.

Sarah picks up her needlepoint and looks at Morgan. "When is your birthday Morgan?" Morgan smiles. "Feb. 17th." Morgan almost tells her 1970, but stops herself. "I just turned 18."

Sarah begins to do her needlepoint again. "I just had my birthday in May and I just turned 16." "Happy belated birthday Sarah." Sarah stops and looks at Morgan. "You too."

Morgan gets bored and gets up and grabs a book that Esther let her read. "Sarah, do you think Jack is gonna go to Sante Fe and not stay after the strike?" Sarah kept doing her needlepoint. "I don't know, I wish he wouldn't go. I know Les is going to be heartbroken, because he looks up to Jack a lot. "

Morgan puts her hand on Sarah's needlepoint to stop her from continuing " I don't think Les is the only one who's gonna miss Jack, Sarah." Sarah looks at Morgan and blushes. "Is it that obvious?"

Morgan smiles. "You're blushing, just like when you first met Jack that first night." Sarah's finally stops blushing. "He is wonderful, but he can't just stay for us, he has to want to stay for himself."

Morgan nods in agreement. "I know, but I have a feeling that he will know what to decide when the time is right." Sarah starts to needlepoint again. "If you want, you can go see Jeffrey, but you have to be back by suppertime. Morgan gets up and stands up. "I think I will."

Morgan heads out the door and walks to Irving Hall. She also keeps a look out for anybody who might be following her. Morgan arrives at Irving Hall and knocks on the door. The door opens and Tony smiles at Morgan. "Oh it's you, come right in." Morgan walks in. "Thanks Tony." Morgan follows Tony to where Jack and the others are. "Do you know Jeffrey is?"

Boots sets down a card. "He's somewhere around here." "Thanks." Morgan finds Tony. "Have you've seen Jeffrey?" Tony points upward. "I saw him go up on the roof just awhile ago."

"Ok, thanks." Tony motions with his hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the stairs to the roof." Morgan follows Tony to the steps that led to the roof. "Just be careful when you're climbing the steps." Morgan smiles at Tony. "Ok, thanks."

Morgan watches as Tony leaves and carefully climbs the steps to the roof. Morgan gets up on the roof and looks around. Morgan she spots lying on a blanket, looking up at the sky.

Morgan walks over and sits next to him, she touches his arm. "Want some company?" Jeffrey quickly sits up. "What are you doing here?" "I just came to see how you're doing." Jeffrey smiles. "I miss you." Morgan nudges Jeffrey gently with her shoulder. "I miss you too Jeffrey."

Jeffrey wraps his arm around. "Tomorrow is the newsie strike rally." Morgan leans her head on Jeffrey's shoulder. "I know, I'll be there." "I know, hopefully everything will go according to plan." Jeffrey whispers softly. Morgan whispers back. "I feel bad, having to lie to the Jacobs."

Jeffrey takes Morgan's hand and squeezes it. "I know, I have to lie to Jack and the newsies, but we can't tell them the truth about us. "They would never believe us if we told them the truth."

Jeffrey looks up at the clear night. "They would think we are crazy Morgan." Morgan looks up at the sky and then at Jeffrey. "The Jacobs have been so kind to me Jeffrey and I can't help wonder what my life would be like if I got the chance to be with them."

Jeffrey looks at Morgan. "You mean if you stayed in this time with them." Morgan nods. "Yes." Jeffrey let's go of Morgan and he gently puts his hands on her shoulders. " Morgan I had the same thing happen to me when I met my great grandparents."

"Everything reminded me of my home and I felt so safe there. Bogg was gonna leave me there, because he thought that they could take care of me better than he could." "I know how you feel, but you can't stay here forever."

Morgan gets a sad look on her face. "I know, it's just that I haven't felt like this in such a long time." Jeffrey whispers. "Since you're parents were alive?" Morgan looks into Jeffrey's eyes. "Yeah."

Jeffrey takes Morgan into his arms and hugs her gently. Morgan buries her face in Jeffrey's shirt. "I miss this." Jeffrey kisses the top of Morgan's head. "I miss it too Jeffrey." Morgan whispers softly.

Jeffrey let's go of Morgan and puts his hand under Morgan's chin and brings it up so that he can look into her eyes. He leans in and kisses her gently. Jeffrey pushes Morgan onto her back and presses his body against hers.

Morgan wraps her arms around Jeffrey's neck and let's her fingers play in his curly black hair. Jeffrey breaks the kiss and looks down at Morgan. "Sorry." Morgan let's her thumb caresses Jeffrey's cheek gently. "It's ok Jeffrey."

Jeffrey looks down at Morgan. "I want you so much." Morgan caresses the back of Jeffrey's neck. "Then take me Jeffrey." Jeffrey looks around the roof and then back at Morgan. "Here?" Morgan nods. "Yes."

Jeffrey shakes his head. "I can't, what if someone comes up here and catches us, I told the others that we are just friends." Jeffrey let's go of Morgan and sits back up. "That's what I told the Jacobs." Morgan sits back up.

Jeffrey looks at Morgan. "Besides we have to concentrate on our assignment." "Right, no romance while the Omni's red, I know, I know." Morgan gets up and walks to the stairs.

Jeffrey grabs Morgan's arm; he wraps his arms around her. Jeffrey pushes her up against the wall and presses his lips against hers. Jeffrey parts Morgan's lips with his tongue and presses his body against hers.

Morgan responds to the kiss with a moan. Jeffrey quickly breaks the kiss and looks down at her. He doesn't know what to say as he let's go of Morgan. "You better go." Morgan clears her throat. "Yeah."

Morgan heads to the stairs, as she climbs down; she notices a crowd at the bottom of the stairs. Morgan smiles at them. "Hi guys." Race has a smirk on his face. "Hi Morgan." Morgan rubs her lips and smiles. "See you guys at the newsie strike rally."

Once Morgan leaves and Jeffrey heads down the stairs, the newsie quickly run back to their seats. Jeffrey comes back into the bunkroom. Jack smirks at Jeffrey. "Just friends huh?" Jeffrey smiles. "Yeah."

All the newsies snicker now. "Seems to me like you want to be more than friends." Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "Look it's too complicated to explain, ok?" Race takes a puff from his cigar. "Seems to me that she gets you all hot and bothered Jeffrey."

Jeffrey sits in the bottom bunk. "We both agreed to just be friends and that's what we have to stick with, ok?" Jeffrey lies down in his bunk. Mush picks up the cards and hands them to Race. "Ok Race shuffle those cards, let's get the poker game going, Jeffrey want to play?"

Jeffrey gets up from the bunk. "Naw, I'm gonna see if Tony needs help around the place." Jeffrey lies. Jeffrey leaves the Boy's Lodging House. Morgan heads to the Jacob's apartment. Jeffrey catches up to her and stays behind to make sure she gets to the apartment safely.

Morgan hears a noise behind her, so she turns around and looks, but nobody is there. She continues to walk and hears the noise again. This time Morgan stops and steps into an alley, where she finds a nice long stick of wood.

Morgan picks up the piece of wood and waits as the person comes into her sight. Morgan swings the board and the board makes contact with the person. "Ow, will you give me that!"

Jeffrey grabs the piece of wood out of her hands and throws it on the ground. "Jeffrey Jones, what are you doing?" Jeffrey rubs his knees with his hand. "I was making sure you got to the Jacob's apartment safely ok?"

Morgan rolls her eyes. "I don't need you to do that." Jeffrey stops rubbing his knees. "You do too." Morgan went up to him and stares Jeffrey down. "Do not!"

Jeffrey gently takes Morgan's hands and holds them. "Look, I overheard the Delancey brothers today and they are looking for any newsies to soak tonight, I got worried about you."

Morgan smiles up at Jeffrey. "I see, so how about you come to the Jacobs and have dinner tonight?" Morgan pulls Jeffrey towards the Jacob's apartment. "A home cook meal would be nice." Jeffrey let go of Morgan's hands.

Morgan and Jeffrey walk. Jeffrey follows Morgan into the apartment and she carefully closes the door and locks it. "Look who I found." Esther smiles when she sees Jeffrey. "Hello Jeffrey." Jeffrey smiles. "Hello Mrs. Jacobs."

Mayer finishes wrapping his hand up. "It's nice to see you again Jeffrey." David smiles when he sees Jeffrey. "How's Jack?" "Jack's Fine, he's playing cards with some of the newsies that came to visit him."

"Would you like to stay for dinner Jeffrey?" "I would love to." Morgan takes Jeffrey's hand and pulls him to the sofa. They sit down. "How's Medda?" David asks as he sets his book down. "Fine, she's getting everything ready for the newsie strike rally tomorrow night."

Morgan gets up and walks into the bedroom. She takes the blanket at the end of the bed and carefully covers up her dress for the rally. Morgan walks out and closes the door all the way shut.

Morgan notices that the table needs to be set. "Esther, do you need help?" Esther smiles at Morgan. "I'm sure Sarah won't mind helping me tonight, so you can visit with Jeffrey."

Morgan sits next to Jeffrey on the couch. Morgan looks out of the window to the fire escape and notices it starts to rain. The rain starts to pour down even harder now. David looks at Jeffrey. "You know if it doesn't stop raining, you can always crash on the couch."

Mayer sits in the rocking chair. "It's quite comfortable and we have an extra blanket and pillow." Jeffrey looks out the window and then back at Mayer. "Ok." "What time do you want us to be at Irving Hall Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey thinks for a minute and tells Morgan. "About 6pm so you can get a table and a good spot at the rally." "Ok." Morgan didn't know what else to say. They didn't have any privacy to talk about their assignment.

Meanwhile Snyder had his own plan of getting Jack Kelly. He lies about Jack and the police are arranging for Snyder to get Jack at the newsie rally. Synder talks the judge into getting a warrant for Jack's arrest.

Snyder has the full cooperation of the police and he is going to use the police so he could make sure he can get Jack back to the Refuge with no problems. Snyder doesn't care how much force is going to be used at the newsie strike rally. Snyder has the judge in his pocket and he is going to make Jack pay for escaping the refuge those months ago.

Morgan is very quiet at dinner, while Jeffrey talks to the Jacobs about what is going on with the newsie strike rally. Morgan's mind begins to wonder and a memory slips in. She is about 2 years old and is sitting in a rocking chair with her mother. Her mother is rocking her and is singing a song. Morgan has her fingers wrapped around a large strand of black hair.

"Morgan." Jeffrey waves his hand in front of Morgan a few times and then snaps his fingers. Morgan snaps out of it and looks at Jeffrey. "Huh, what?" You looked like you were miles away."

Morgan smiles at Jefrey. "Sorry, I was just thinking." Morgan lies. "About what?" Morgan shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing important, may I be excused?" "Of course Morgan."

Morgan gets up and goes into the bedroom and shuts the door. "Maybe I should go talk to her." Jeffrey gets up. "I think she needs someone who understand her." Jeffrey walks to the bedroom door and knocks on it. "Who is it?" Jeffrey leans against the door. "It's me Jeffrey, can I come in?" Morgan shouts through the door. "Sure."

Jeffrey opens the door; he notices the ugly gunshot wound as Morgan slips on the nightgown with her back against Jeffrey. Morgan pulls on the robe and sits on the edge of the bed.

Jeffrey walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Are you ok?" Morgan looks at Jeffrey and shakes her head. "I think it's catching up to me Jeffrey." Jeffrey leans in and asks. "What is?"

Morgan takes a deep breath and let's the air out slowly. "My memories of my past and I'm afraid the nightmares will come back." Jeffrey takes Morgan's hand and squeezes it gently. "Morgan we will be leaving, think you can hold on a little bit longer?" Morgan tries to smile. "I'll try, but it's getting harder everyday."

"Look, If everything goes according to plan, we should be leaving as soon as the newsie strike is over. " Jeffrey tries to reassure her. Morgan leans in and whispers. "Being here is like being back at my old house Jeffrey, I think that's why I'm having memory flashbacks."

Jeffrey squeezes Morgan's hand again. "We're not gonna be here much longer, so if you would feel much better staying at Meddas..." Morgan shakes her head. " No, I'll stay here, I don't want to upset the Jacobs and I really can't explain to them what's going on, they wouldn't understand."

Jeffrey let go of Morgan's hand and smiles. "I guess since the raining won't let up, I'll be spending the night here and I'll be here in case you have a nightmare ok?" "Ok." Jeffrey hugs Morgan gently; she let her headrest on his chest and sighed. Jeffrey quickly let go of Morgan, he was getting butterflies in his stomach again and warmness is going down south.

An hour later Sarah and Morgan are in the bedroom. Sarah looks at Morgan with a worry look on her face. "Are you ok? Morgan looks over at Sarah. "Yeah." Sarah turns to her side and props onto her elbow. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen."

Morgan smiles. "Thanks Sarah, but some of the stuff you wouldn't understand, it's something only orphans understand. " "Oh." Sarah lies back on her back and closes her eyes.

Jeffrey strips down to his boxer shorts and undershirt. He slips under the blanket and looks out the window at the rain falling. Occasionally lightening lights up the living room, but it doesn't bother him.

He is remembering when he met his great grand parents and how Bogg had wanted to leave him there, because he thought that they would be better for him. He thought about what Morgan had said about deep down memories buried so deep down that you hoped they would never come up.

Morgan listens to the rain, she stares at the ceiling as the lightening would light it up and it would go dark again. She could hear Sarah's steady breathing and knew that Sarah was fast asleep.

Morgan carefully gets out of the bed and walks to the living room; she walks over to the couch and sits down. Morgan gently nudges Jeffrey. "Jeffrey are you asleep?" "No, why?"

Morgan looks down at Jeffrey. I can't sleep, can I sleep here with you?" "Sure." Jeffrey scoots all the way to the backside of the couch. Morgan slips under the blanket in front of him. They share the pillow and blanket.

Jeffrey wraps his arm around Morgan and whispers. "Sweet dreams Morgan." Morgan whispers back to Jeffrey. "Sweet dreams Jeffrey." Morgan closes her eyes and is fast asleep. A few minutes later Jeffrey falls asleep to the rain hitting the roof.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Morgan woke up, when Jeffrey nudged her carefully. She opened her eyes and then carefully slips off the couch. Morgan went into the bathroom and when she is finished in there, she walks to the bedroom. Jeffrey walks into the bathroom to get dressed. When he is finished, he walks to the coach and sets the pillow and folds the blanket on the end of the couch.

Morgan comes back out dressed. She quietly makes Jeffrey and her some coffee and they sit down at the kitchen table to talk in whispers. "Well tonight is the newsie rally." "Yeah." Jeffrey leans against the table with his elbows.

Morgan isgetting these weird feelings about the newsies strike rally and finally decides to tell Jeffrey. "Jeffrey I wasn't going to tell you this, but I have a feeling that something is gonna happen at the rally tonight."

Jeffrey takes a sip of his coffee. "Like what?" Morgan leans in. "I don't know, it's just this gut feeling that I have." Morgan takes a sip of her coffee. Jeffrey takes her hand and squeezes it gently. "All we can do is make sure the newsie rally happens. "I know." Morgan and Jeffrey drink their coffee in silence. Morgan doesn't know what to say she doesn't want to tell Jeffrey that the bad feelings she has have to do with Jack.

Morgan drinks the rest of her coffee up and Jeffrey let's go of her hand. "I should go, I want to help the newsies with their signs and last minute details with Medda and Tony." Morgan stands up. "I'll walk you out Jeffrey."

Morgan walks Jeffrey to the door. "See you at the newsie rally." "Please be careful of the Delancey Brothers." Jeffrey smiles. "Ok, I will." Jeffrey is about to leave and Morgan quickly grabs Jeffrey and pulls him to a quick kiss. Jeffrey smiles down at Morgan. "See you later." Jeffrey leaves and Morgan closes the door quickly and leans against it and sighs.

Later in the afternoon Morgan helps Mrs. Jacobs with chores, while David and Les are helping the newsies get ready for the newsie rally. They pass out flyers to all of the newsies in New York and are hoping they will show up to support it. Morgan helps Mrs. Jacobs do the laundry.

Esther understands why Morgan won't hang clothes on the roof with Her. Time goes by as they work. Morgan and Esther finally take a break in the living room. Morgan is on the couch, while Esther is in a chair. Esther has set down on the table lemonade and some cake. "Thanks for the lemonade and this cake is really good." Esther smiles as she pours the lemonade. "It's a family recipe."

Morgan smiles. "Those were the only recipes my mom would use." Esther hands Morgan a glass of lemonade. "Those are the best recipes." Morgan takes a bite from the cake. "This cake reminds me of my mom." Esther takes a drink of her lemonade. "Your parents sound like they were very nice Morgan."

Morgan nods her head. "Yes they were, my dad was the only one who called me "Lit'l Bit" Morgan took another bite of her cake. "The nickname does fit you." Morgan pauses. "He told me that he gave me that nickname the day I was born, because I was such a tiny baby."

Esther sighs. "It seems like yesterday that Les was a baby and now he's growing up so fast." Morgan finishes her cake and drinks the rest of her lemonade up. "He's a very smart kid."

Esther smiles as she pours Morgan another glass of lemonade. "I know, he wants to be just like David and Jack."

Morgan leans back on the couch and smiles. "Yeah, well there isn't anything wrong with wanting to stand up for what you believe in." Esther gets up and sits next to Morgan "I wish you would stay Morgan, it's been so nice having you here, it's like I have another daughter."

Morgan smiles. "Really?" "Yes, you're like family to us." Morgan takes Esther's hand and squeezes it. "I wish I could stay, but Jeffrey and I have to meet up with Olivia and Bogg in New Hampshire." Morgan lies.

Esther nods her head. "I know." Morgan squeezes Esther's hand again. "But I'll never forget all the kindness you have shown me." Esther squeezes Morgan's hand. "Your parents would be proud of you Morgan." Morgan doesn't say anything as she gets up and walks to the sink with her plate and glass.

Finally she turns around. "We should finish so I can get ready for the newsie strike rally in a couple of hours, is it ok if I take a bath and wash my hair?" Esther gets up and clears the coffee table. "Of course."

About 2 hours later Morgan and Esther finish the rest of the chores, it was already 4pm and Morgan sat in the tub. Morgan is in the tub thinking about what Esther told her. Morgan wishes she could stay with the Jacobs in their time, but she was so anxious to get back to Olivia and Bogg. She is worried about Olivia and Bogg back in Liverpool, England 1961.

Morgan washes her hair, she dunks her head and rinses out the shampoo from her hair. Morgan carefully gets out of the tub and dries off. Morgan doesn't have to do much with her hair, since it is chin length and curly. Morgan puts some powder on and carefully slips on her undergarments. She pulls the plug on the tub and watches as the water drains out.

Morgan stares at the water and a memory slips in. She is 2 years old and on her mother's lap, wrapped in a towel. Her mother is rocking back in forth and singing to her. Morgan has her fingers wrapped around some strands of black hair. She is looking up and smiling at her mother.

Sarah is knocking on the bathroom door for awhile and finally walks in. She sees Morgan's sitting on the edge of the tub and leans over and waves her hand in front of Morgan's face. Sarah snaps her fingers. "Morgan." Morgan looks at Sarah. "Huh, what?" Sarah stands up and leans against the sink. "Are you ok?" Morgan stands up and forces a smile. "Yeah, sorry."

Sarah walks to the mirror and Morgan stands up. "You looked like you were miles away, are you sure you're ok?" Morgan grips the towel and nods her head. "Yeah." Sarah looks at Morgan and then back at the mirror. "I'll be there in about 10 minutes to help you get dressed, ok?" Morgan looks at Sarah's reflection in the mirror. "Ok, I want to towel dry my hair a little bit more."

Morgan leaves and walks to the bedroom, she carefully towel dries her hair. She gently squeezes her hair to get the water out. Morgan stares in the mirror as she sits on the chair. She finishes her hair and slips the necklace that Olivia gave to her back on.

Esther walks in. "How was your bath? Morgan turns around and smiles. "It was nice." Esther carefully unhooks the two dresses and lays them gently on the bed. Esther picks up Morgan's dress and hands it to her. Morgan takes the dress. "Thanks." Morgan starts to put it on, but is having trouble with it.

Esther comes over and helps her get the dress on. Esther goes to the drawer and pulls out some stockings. "You can wear these, they use to be Sarah's when she was younger, they should fit you."

Morgan takes them. "Thanks." Morgan sits on the bed and slips them on. Morgan carefully stands back up and smoothes the dress with her hands. "How do I look?" Esther smiles. "Beautiful, now we do the finishing touches, come and sit down in the chair. " Esther takes Morgan's hand and pulls her to the chair and gently sits her down. Esther turns Morgan around so her back is to the mirror.

Morgan watches as Esther pulls out a buff and something beige. "Ok, close your eyes." Morgan closes her eyes and coughs slightly when she feels something press on her face. The powder makes her cough a little bit. Morgan opens her eyes and Esther is using her fingers to caress Morgan's face to smooth out the powder.

Esther pulls out some lipstick and Morgan shakes her head. "Esther, I don't wear makeup." Esther smiles at Morgan. "Well you should on special occasions and this is a special occasion."

Morgan tries to argue with Esther, but she realizes she won't win, so she let's Esther apply the lipstick. Esther slips on some clip on earrings on Morgan's ears. Esther turns her around, so she can see herself in the mirror. Morgan stares in the mirror and doesn't recognize the person in the mirror. "Oh my" Morgan exclaims.

Esther smiles at Morgan's reflection in the mirror. "You look so beautiful Morgan." Morgan notices the earrings and starts to take them off, when Esther stops her. "No, they go with the cameo and I want you to wear them tonight."

Morgan knows not to argue, so she smiles. "After the newsies strike rally, I'll make sure that you get them back, ok?" Esther pats Morgan's shoulder. "Ok." Sarah comes out and gasps. "Jeffrey sure is gonna be smiling a lot when he sees you."

Morgan rolls her eyes and turns around and gets up from the chair. "More like running in the other direction Sarah." Sarah shakes her head. "Oh no Morgan, he's gonna want to kiss you when he sees you."

Esther looks at Sarah with a disapproving look. "Sarah." Sarah giggles. "Sorry mama, it's just that Morgan looks so beautiful tonight. Morgan smiles at Sarah. "Is it ok if I go sit down and wait for everyone?" Esther nods her head as she helps Sarah get ready. "Sure Morgan, we won't be too long." Morgan walks out of the bedroom and into the living room and sits down. Morgan slips on the shoes and then waits for the others.

A few hours later Morgan, David, Les and Sarah arrive at Irving Hall. Denton sees them and makes them stand still and takes their picture. Denton even compliments Morgan on how pretty she looks. Morgan blushes.

David leaves them to find the others. He will be helping Jack with his speech. Morgan stands with Sarah as Les leaves to find Jack. Morgan searches for Jeffrey and smiles when she sees him.

Jeffrey spots Sarah and Morgan and walks up to them. Jeffrey smiles widely when he sees Morgan. "Hey, you made it." Morgan smiles up at Jeffrey. "Yes, we did." Jeffrey looks Morgan up and down. "What, you don't like it?" Jeffrey clears his throat. "It's just that you look so beautiful." Morgan smiles up at Jeffrey and then drops her eyes downward.

"You're just saying that," Jeffrey shakes his head. "No, I really mean it." Morgan looks back up at Jeffrey and blushes. Sarah clears her throat. "We should go find a table." Jeffrey holds out his arms for Sarah and Morgan, They each take an arm and walk to an empty table. Jeffrey gives the newsies a look when they take notice of Morgan.

Jeffrey sits down next to Morgan at the table. "How was organizing the newsie rally Jeffrey?" Jeffrey leans back in his seat. "Not bad, we got a lot of newsies from all over and Jack has a great speech we worked on." Jeffrey continues. "Spot will be on stage with him and Denton is the only one covering the newsies rally."

Les sits down across from Morgan and the newsie rally starts in full swing. Jack is on stage and he raises his fist in the air. "Carry'n da Banner!" The newsies shouts back. "Carry'n da Banner!" Jack begins his speech. "We've come a long way, but we ain't there yet and it'll only get tougher from now on." Jack puts his arm around David. "That means we got to get tougher too, but have to be smart and listen to my pal Davy and stop soaking the scabs."

Race takes a puff from his cigar and asks leaning against the stage. "What are we suppose to do wit da bums, kiss em?" The newsies laugh and snicker loudly. Spot Conlon sitting in the front row, jumps on stage and shouts. "Any scab I see, I soak em!" David shakes his head. "That's just what they want us to do, don't you see and that's how they want us to act, so they can say we're thugs like them." Spot looks at David and then at the others. "I don't care, whose wit me?"

The audience begins to debate and Jack saw the tempers growing hot and he shouts as loud as he can. "Go ahead and fight each other, that's what the big shots want us to do" Jack continues as he puts his hands to his forehead. "That we're street rats, street rats with no brains and no respect for anybody, including ourselves!"

The whole place gets quiet as Jack continues. "Here's how it is, if we don't stick together, we're nothing." Jack looks at Spot and asks. " So spot what's it going to be, do we stick together and fight as one?"

Spot looks out in the audience and then back at Jack. "I say what you say, is what I say!" Spot and Jack spit into their hands and shake. Newsies starts to cheer and band starts to play.

The curtain raises and Medda comes on stage and starts to sing. All the newsies start to whistle and stomp their feet as they join in the song. Unaware that the police have circled all around the front of Irving Hall.

They have paddy wagons and thugs with chains and clubs. Snyder, Weasel and the Delancey brothers have joined them. They want to make sure that Jack is taken into custody and back to the refuge tonight.

Lots of newsies join Medda on stage singing. Morgan and Sarah sit at the table. Jack and Jeffrey look at Morgan and Sarah smiling widely and get up to join Medda. Jack takes Medda's hand and starts to sing with her.

Morgan notices Jeffrey on the other side and smiles. She is happy that Jeffrey is enjoying himself. David notices Synder entering Irving Hall. Morgan watches as David quickly runs up on the stage. David reaches Jack and shouts as loud as he can. "Jack!" Jack turns to David. "What?" David puts his hand on Jack's shoulders. "It's Snyder!" "Who? Jack asks.

David grabs Jack's collar and pulls him towards him and shouts in Jack's ear. "It's Snyder look!" David points to the entrance. Denton has his camera and points the flash right in Synder's face and takes a picture. Synder goes blind and all hell broke loose when the police storm Irving Hall.

All the newsies started to scatter when police start to go after the newsies. Jeffrey runs to Morgan, Les and Sarah and tells them to go out the back way. "Go hurry and don't look back." Morgan quickly kisses Jeffrey. "Be careful." Jeffrey nods his head. "I will, now go."

Morgan, Les and Sarah leave the back way of Irving Hall. Jeffrey turns and looks at what's going on and decides to help the newsies. The police head for Jack. Jeffrey watches as Jack leaps off the stage and into the arms of a bunch of newsies.

They get him out the front door, but police surrounds the whole place on horses and Pulitzer's hired thugs called the Crips. Jack runs back in. Jack dodges cops on both sides.

Jack runs down the aisle, straight into the arms of Snyder, who waits to grab him, but David leaps down from the stage and right onto Snyder's back and rode him around the theatre like a wild bronco.

Medda was busy hitting cops with something and shouting to them over and over about the newsies just being kids, but they ignored her. Her assistant drags her backstage and is still yelling as she disappears from the stage.

A cop pulls David off and throws him to the floor. By now Weasel and the Delancey brothers and the rest of the thugs have joined the fray with clubs and chains swinging. The newsies try to escape, but at every exit they were met by a new mob.

Jeffrey is about to be clubbed and manages to find something to defend himself. Denton steps in to stop Kid Blink from getting clubbed, by using the flash on his camera. Kid Blink decks the guy, but the police manage to grab him. Jack manages to run up the stairs but a cop decks him and he falls into the arms of the police and is carried away.

Meanwhile Morgan, Les and Sarah are walking back to the Jacob's apartment. Morgan worries about the newsies and Jeffrey. They arrive at the apartment and walk in and close the door.

Esther and Mayer get up and walk over. "Where's David and Jeffrey?" Morgan leans against the counter and pulls off her shoes. "Still at the rally." Mayer gets a worry look on his face. "What happened?"

Everyone sits down as Morgan, Les and Sarah explain what they know. "So David and Jeffrey made us leave." Sarah looks at her parents. "I just hope nobody gets hurt, cause I hear those thugs can be really bad." Esther pulls Les on her lap. "I'm sure David and Jeffrey will come back and let us know what is going on."

Morgan gets up. "I'm gonna change out of this dress." Sarah gets up. "Wait, I'll come with you." Sarah and Morgan walk to the bedroom and close the door.

David and Jeffrey come back unharmed, but upset. "The newsies that got caught are all in detention cells until tomorrow morning, that's when they appear in court.

Morgan comes out in her nightgown and robe. "Are they ok?" David nods his head. "Don't worry Denton is already getting money to get them out." Morgan leans against the couch. "I want to be there." David looks at Morgan. "Ok."

Jeffrey leans against the counter. "The courthouse opens at 8am sharp and I'm pretty sure the judge is gonna want to get it over with." Morgan smiles. "Ok, I'll be there." Jeffrey turns to leave. "Jeffrey why don't you stay tonight." Jeffrey looks at Morgan and then tells Mayer. "Ok."

Later that night Morgan sneaks out of the room and walks to the couch where Jeffrey is sleeping. Morgan sits next to Jeffrey and nudges him gently. Jeffrey wakes up and rubs his eyes. Morgan whispers. "Did you check the Omni?"

Jeffrey sits up. "Yeah, red light." Morgan sighs. "That's what I thought." Morgan starts to get up and Jeffrey grabs her arm and pulls her back down and smiles. "I can't wait to tell Olivia and Bogg about the dress."

Morgan looks down at Jeffrey and rolls her eyes. "I'm not gonna live it down I'm I?" Jeffrey shakes his head. "Nope." Jeffrey takes his hand cups her cheek and uses his thumb to caress her cheek. He leans in and kisses Morgan gently on the lips. Morgan responds to the kiss as she feels the butterflies returning and gets warm.

Morgan breaks the kiss and looks at Jeffrey. "We better get some sleep." Jeffrey smiles as he lies back down on the couch. "Yeah." Morgan walks back into the bedroom lies back down on the bed. She turns to look at Sarah who is fast asleep. Morgan stares at the ceiling for awhile and then closes her eyes. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep to Sarah's steady breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day in court, Morgan sits with Jeffrey, Les and Sarah. David arrives with Denton. They are standing up front by the judge.

The judge looks at the newsies. "Any of you represented by council?"

All the newsies shake their heads and shrug their shoulders. "Good, it should move things along considerably."

Spot looks at the judge. "I object." The judge looks at Spot. "On what grounds? Spot straightens up. "On the grounds of Brooklyn, yer honor!"

The newsies laugh and some of them slap Spot on the back. They stop laughing when the judge tells them. "I fine each of you five dollars or two weeks confinement in the House of Refuge."

Race looks up at the judge. "Five bucks, I ain't don't even have five cents!" Denton walks up and announces. "I'll pay the fines." The judge looks at Denton. "Pay the clerk, next!"

Denton pays the fines and the newsies thank Denton. Denton frowns. "I've got some bad news. Denton is going to explain what happened, but he stops when he sees Jack walk in with handcuffs on his wrists.

Jack has a bruise on his chin and has a black eye. Jack stood in front of the judge. He turns and looks at everyone. "Hiya. Fellas." Jack smiles. "Hey Denton, guess we made the papes this time. how'd my picture look?" Jack asks.

Denton sighs as he looks at Jack. " None of the papers covered the rally Jack." Jack narrows his eyes. "What, but how, Why?" Denton doesn't know how to tell Jack about the newsie rally not being printed in the Sun, so he goes back to the newsies and tells them. "Meet me at Tibby's after you're done here, we have to talk.

Denton walks out of the courtroom and the bailiff announces the next case. "Case of Jack Kelly, inciting to riot, assault, resisting arrest." Warden Snyder walks up to the front where the judge is. "If I might address the bench."

Snyder has a smug look on his face and the Judge looks down at him. "Move it along, Warden Snyder." Snyder looks at Jack and then back at the judge. "The boy's real name is Francis Malcolm Sullivan, mother deceased, father, a convict in a the state penitentiary."

The newsies look at each other and then at Jack, who avoids their eyes. Snyder continues. "He is currently a fugitive from the House of Refuge."

Snyder looks at Jack and then back up at the judge. "Where his original sentence of three months for theft was extended to six months for unruly behavior." Jack finally speaks up in anger. "Yeah, for demanding a decent square meal!"

Snyder gives Jack an angry look and continues. "Followed by an additional six months for attempted escape." Jack lunges forward and the guard holds him back firmly. "It wasn't no attempt Snyder, remember me and Teddy Roosevelt and the carriage, remember the carriage?"

Snyder ignores Jack's last remark and continues. "I therefore ask that he be returned to the House of Refuge..." Jack pipes in. "For my own good, right and for what Snyder kicks back to you? The Judge looks at Jack and then back at Snyder.

Snyder looks at Jack with a smug look on his face. "I suggest the court order his incarceration until the age of 21, in the hope that we may guide him to become a useful and productive member of society." Morgan stands up and screams. "NO, You can't do that!" Les reach for Jack, but Morgan holds him firmly. "Jack!" Les yells loudly.

Judge Monahan bangs his gravel down. "So ordered, Next!" Everyone is being led out. Morgan and Sarah hold onto Les as they watch Jack being led away. It breaks Morgan's heart to see Les so upset and Jeffrey wraps his arm around Morgan's waist as they walk out of the courtroom.

After their time in court, Denton takes everyone to Tibby's, except Jack who is back at the Refuge. Everyone wants to know why there is no story about the Newsie rally in the Sun or any other newspapers. Denton looks at them sadly. "Because it never happened."

David looks at Denton. "Never happened, but we were there, we saw it with our own eyes, we lived it!" Blink who wears a patch on one eye points to his good eye. "Yeah, I got a black eye to prove it!"

Denton looks at the others. "If it's not in the paper, it never happened." Everyone looks at Denton in confusion and dismay. Morgan gets up and yells. "I bet Pulitzer called up all the other newspapers and invited them to his mansion and then offered them something in return to not print the newsie rally!"

David looks at the others. " Morgan's right, cause that's probably why none of the newspapers printed any thing about the newsie rally." Denton sighs. "It probably went that way, but there isn't anything I can do about it."

Race looks at Denton. "So you're gonna quit, is that it?" Denton shakes his head. "I got reassigned and I won't be covering the strike news anymore." Denton gets up. "Everyone enjoy your meal, eat up, it's all paid for."

Everyone watches as Denton starts to walk away. David runs and yells at Denton. "They bought you off!" Denton stops and turns around. "They can blackball me from every paper in the country David."

Denton sighs. "I'm a newspaper man, that's all I know how to do. Without a paper to write for, I'm nothing." Denton takes out some papers and holds them out for David. "Here's the story I wrote about the newsies rally and I want you to read it."

David grabs the papers as he watches Denton leave. Once Denton is gone, David crumples up the papers and throws them on the table. "We bust Jack out of the Refuge tonight and for now on we depend on nobody, but ourselves."

David walks to the door. Morgan watches as Les grabs the papers and wraps a knockwurst in it carefully. "Morgan I want you to take Les home and Mush I want you to walk them home, just in case."

David points to Jeffrey. "I'm gonna bring Jeffrey, since he was with us when we were trying break Crutchy out of the Refuge." Morgan grabs hold of Les's arm. "Les, let's go." Morgan heads to the door with Les. She stops in front of Jeffrey. "Be careful Jeffrey and you have to tell me everything that happens." Jeffrey smiles and looks down at Morgan. "I promise."

Morgan leaves with Les and Mush. She could tell how upset Les is about the newsie rally. "I can't believe it, nobody covered the newsie rally." Mush walks next to Morgan, while Les is walking behind them. "Dats because all da newspaper big wigs run the city."

Morgan looks at Mush. "We can't give up Mush." Mush grabs Morgan's arm and they stop walking. "Unless things change, we ain't got no choice, but to give up." Mush let's go of Morgan's arm and they continue to walk until they get to the Jacob's apartment. "Thanks for walking us home Mush." Morgan and Les watch as Mush leaves.

As soon as Mush is gone Morgan looks at Les and tells him. "Tell them not to worry, I'll be back later. "But you're suppose to stay here." Morgan smiles. "It's ok Les." Morgan pulls out the napkins of food she had taken and gives them to Les. Les walks into the apartment and Morgan leaves and heads to the Refuge. Jeffrey and David walk with their backs against the wall. The only difference was that this time David was carrying the rope and is in charge this time.

Jeffrey notices that David is confident. David stops and points to a barred window half way down the block. "That's where we saw Crutchy Boots." Boots is assigned to stand watch at one corner, Race at the other one. David is preparing to toss the rope. Boots signals them with a catcall. Boots is peering around the corner and his eyes get wide. Jeffrey notices and asks. "What is it?"

Boots motions for them to look. "Just take a look guys." There in the light of the street lamps, they see an elegant carriage waiting in the courtyard of the Refuge. There led by Snyder himself is Jack, his hands tied in front of him.

Snyder has a good hold on Jack's arm. Snyder pushes Jack into the carriage and get in himself. Jeffrey looks at David and asks. "Where do you think they are taking him David?" David shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, but I can find out, meet you back at Time Square at midnight."

The carriage leaves. Everyone watches as David hitches a ride on the back. It doesn't take long for David to figure out where it is going. The houses are getting bigger and fancier with each minute until it stops in front of a huge mansion.

David gets off the carriage and hides behind a hedge. David follows them into another part of the mansion. This time Snyder is stopped from following Jack into the room. David peers into the window.

David notices Pulitzer himself sitting at a desk. He can't hear what they are saying. He could only see and it doesn't look good. He will have to wait until Jack comes back out to make his move.

Morgan walks toward the boys lodging house and she runs into the newsies at Time Square. Jeffrey sees her and grabs her. "What are you doing here?" Morgan pulls her arm from Jeffrey's grip. "I was going to the lodging house."

Jeffrey looks down at Morgan and asks. "What for? Morgan leans against the statue. "To see if you need any help." Jeffrey looks down at her and leans against the statue with his arm. "You need to go back to the Jacobs."

Morgan stands up straight. "No way, I'm tired of being treated this way, just because I"m a girl." Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "It's pretty boring here, we're waiting for David to come back." Morgan leans against the statue again. "What happened?"

"Jack was taken away in a fancy carriage and David went to find out what is going on, he's suppose to meet us back here at midnight." Morgan went to one of the benches and sat down. Jeffrey sat down next to her.

Mush comes back and notices Morgan. "What are you doing here Morgan, I just dropped you off at the Jacobs." Morgan looks up at Mush. "Well I thought you guys would like some company."

Mush looks at Jeffrey and then back at Morgan, but he doesn't say anything. Meanwhile David waits and decides on rescuing Jack. He carefully removes the linchpin that tethered the horse to the carriage David returns to the hedge and waits. A few minutes later Jack and Snyder are walking down the steps and David yells at the top of his lungs. "Jack Run!"

Jack tears away from Snyder, he slides down the banister and leaps to the ground. He runs with David. They run as fast as they can down the long drive to the outside world.

Snyder screams to the guards and leaps into the carriage. "After them! The driver tries to go, but the horse ends up going and yanks the driver to the ground. The carriage will not go.

Snyder screams in frustration and shakes his fists. Jack and David run, until they run out into an alley. Jack stops to catch his breath. David looks at Jack. "What's the matter, we gotta keep going."

Jack grabs David and pushes him up against the alley wall gently. He tells David. "You shouldn't have done this Davy, they could put you in jail." David looks at Jack. "Don't worry about me, you're the important one, the one the newsies need more."

Jack shakes his head. "If you go to jail, what happens to your family? David looks at him, but doesn't say anything. "You don't know nothing about jail David or what it does to a person." Jack continues. "Thanks for what you have done Davy, but you got to get out of here."

"What, I don't understand." David tells Jack as Jack let's go of David. "I don't understand either, but just get out of here. Go!" Jack shoves David hard towards the street.

The sounds of horse hooves and angry voices are coming from the direction of Pulitzer's mansion. Jack screams at David again. "Go!" David leaves Jack in the alley and arrives at Time Square.

David sits down on a bench and explains what happened with Jack. "I'm sure Jack knows what he's doing David." David looks at Jeffrey, but he's not convinced. "I hope so."

Morgan gets up from the bench. "Come on David, we better go." David gets up and looks at the others. "Ok, we'll see everyone first thing in the morning here to strike. "We keep striking, no matter what." Jeffrey smiles. "See you here in the morning."

Morgan smiles up at Jeffrey and then turns to the others. "Night guys." Morgan grabs David's arm and they walk to the Jacobs apartment. Morgan finally asks David what happened with Jack. "So what happened?"

David stops and looks down at Morgan. "I don't want to talk about it Morgan." David starts to walk again. "But why didn't Jack try to escape?" David clutches his fists and tries to control his anger. "I don't know why he wouldn't come and will you stop asking me questions?

Morgan tries to control her emotions. "Sorry." David stops when they reach the apartment building and looks down at Morgan. "I'm sorry, it's just that the strike isn't going the way I planned for it to go." Morgan touches David's hand. "Nobody said going on strike would be easy David."

David didn't say anything as they walk into the apartment. Later that night Morgan lies in the bed on her back. She is staring at the ceiling and listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. Morgan turns to her stomach and closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Back at the Boys Lodging houses Jeffrey sit by the window that leads out to the fire escape and is watching the rain come down. He wraps his arms around his knees and rests his chin on them. Jeffrey turns his head and stares at the empty bunk that belongs to Jack. Finally he gets up and walks to his bunk and lies down. Jeffrey closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning all of the newsies, including Morgan and Jeffrey gather around the gates of the World Building. Everyone is holding their signs and calling to the new boys, who line up to get their papes from Weasel. The newsies are chanting over and over. "Don't sell for the World, Don't be a scab, join the strike and fight the good battle!"

David moves among them like a leader, encouraging them, reassuring them of the success of their ventures, reminding them of the policy against soaking the scabs. The gates open and the wagons rumble out, followed by nervous scabs.

The police and an army of goons, led by the Delancey brothers, march along with them, brandishing their clubs and chains, their very presence an invitation to violence. Spot's eyes get wide when he sees who is on the other side. "Tell me I'm seeing things."

Spot points a finger at a boy who is marching at the head of the scabs, wearing a fine new suit and newsie cap. The boy keeps his eyes straight ahead and his lips pressed together in grim determination. It was Jack.

Racetrack takes a puff from his cigar. " What's Jack doing with the scabs?" Mush looks at Jack and then at Racetrack. "It ain't happening, I got to be dreaming Race!" Mush pushes forward until he was is close as he can get and shouts loudly at Jack. "Hey Jack, it's me Mush. Look at me, will ya?"

Boots looks at Jack and then at Weasel. "Where'd he get them clothes?" Weasel has a smug look on his face as he shows them Jack's new clothes. "Mr. Pulitzer picked out the outfit himself. A special gift for his new employee."

Spot's face twists up in anger and he charges at Jack and screams at the top of his lungs. "You sold us out, You dirty scab, I'll murder you!" Spot doesn't get very far, the Delancey brothers hurl him back and he falls on the cobblestones with a thud. Spot gets up and brushes off his pants.

Spot pushes through the crowd of newsies and walks away. Jeffrey is standing next to David in front of Jack, being careful to keep his distance from the goons. David looks at Jack with anger in his eyes. "So this why you wouldn't escape last night, why'd you sell out us out Jack?"

David continues. "Why'd you do it, not just for a new suit of clothes. He must have given you money too and what else?" Jack looks at David, but he doesn't say anything. "You lied about everything Jack, the headlines, your family in Sante Fe, you're devotion to the strike, because nobody counts but you, right?"

Jack looks at David and tells him. "Look, I don't got nobody tucking me in a night, I gotta take care of myself. As soon as I got enough money I'm heading to Sante Fe, alright, I'm out of here."

David's face gets red and he yells really loud, "Good, cause we don't need you!" David lunges at Jack, but Weasel grabs him. "How about we get you a suit too and you can join Jack." Weasel smirks at David. "Never! David looks at Jack and shouts. "We'll win this strike without you Jack, because we don't need you, we don't need you!

David turns and walks away, he picks up a sign and starts to chant in anger as loud as he can, while he holds up a sign. "Come on, let's hear it, stop the World... Don't be a scab...Join the strike and fight the good battle!"

The newsies look at David and shrug their shoulders, some of them try to strike, but they just drop the signs and walk away. David looks at them and tells them. "You can't stop now, We've got them scared." David lies.

Morgan pulls Jeffrey aside, so they were out of earshot. "This is just great, I really hope this isn't gonna be for long, they need to win the strike." Jeffrey leans in and tells Morgan. "I gotta feeling that things are gonna turn out alright." Morgan looks at David and the few newsies that are striking and she looks up at Jeffrey. "I hope you're right."

Later that night, Morgan is in the living room; she is learning how to sew. Mayer's hand is healed and he is opening and closing it to exercise it. David sits by the window by the fire escape fuming about Jack becoming a scab. Everyone can tell how angry he is. Nobody even bothers to talk to him when he is in a bad mood.

Sarah looks at Morgan. " I'm gonna get some more cloth for you so you can practice ok? Morgan smiles. "Ok." Sarah gets up and walks to the bedroom. She opens the dresser and feels something lumpy; she pulls it out and looks at it. Les is sitting on the bed playing with some toys. Sarah holds it out so Les can see it and asks. "What is this?"

Les slid off the bed and walks over and takes it from Sarah. "That's mine, I'm saving it for later." Les unwrap it and throws the paper on the bed. He takes a bite from his knockwurst. Sarah notices the paper and picks it up. She smoothes it out with her hands and notices that it's not wrapping paper. Sarah quickly walks out of the bedroom without the cloth and sits down next to Morgan.

"Morgan it's Denton's article, The Dark Truth: Why the City Really Fears the Newsie Strike by: Bryan Denton." Morgan sets down the cloth she is working on. "Well read it, I want to hear it all." Les walks out and sits next to Sarah. "I want to hear it too."

Morgan leans back on the couch and waits. Sarah starts to read the article. "Today I saw naked force being use on mere children." Sarah stops when David stomps his feet and climbs out the window to the fire escape. David slams the window down hard. Morgan looks at Sarah. "Forget David, read the rest of it."

Sarah read the rest of the article, it says that if the newsie strike succeeds then other working children might strike too. And there wouldn't be cheap child labor anymore and the children can go to school and become educated and successful.

Morgan smiles. "Sarah Denton really knows how to write, I mean that article is amazing." Morgan looks out on the fire escape and back at Sarah. "I just wish David knew how wonderful the article is." Sarah sighs. "He's too mad right now." Morgan leans back on the couch. "If Jack read that article, he would be with us fighting." Sarah nods her head. "I know Morgan."

David finally comes off the fire escape and joins them for dinner. He doesn't say one word to anybody. Les tries to make conversation, but it is no use. When everyone is asleep Morgan slips on her robe and decides to go on the roof.

Morgan is so into her thoughts that she doesn't hear someone come up, until she sees someone sit next to her. Jeffrey smiles at her. "Hi." Morgan smiles. "Jeffrey, what are you doing here?"

Jeffrey sits on the blanket. "I want to tell you that Jack is out of The Refuge, but he took all of his stuff and is staying somewhere else. Nobody knows where."

Morgan sighs and frowns. "I guess it is a wise thing for Jack to leave the Lodging House." Jeffrey wraps his arm around Morgan's shoulders. " Are you ok? Jeffrey asks. Morgan shakes her head. "No, this is all messed up."

Morgan leans her head against Jeffrey's shoulder. "Maybe this is suppose to happen and Jack will turn back to the right side, we just have to wait and see." Jeffrey takes his hand and gently caresses Morgan's cheek. Morgan looks up at Jeffrey. "I guess so." Jeffrey whispers. "Don't worry so much."

Morgan takes her head off Jeffrey's shoulder and looks up at him. "This is the first assignment I have without Olivia, I just don't want to mess it up." Jeffrey smiles. "Well I know how you feel, believe me I know." Jeffrey leans in and kisses Morgan, he pushes Morgan down so she is on her back. Jeffrey presses his body against Morgan's as he deepens the kiss.

Morgan wraps her arms around Jeffrey's neck and moans against his mouth. Jeffrey parts Morgan's lips with his tongue. Jeffrey can feel the warmness as it starts to go south. Jeffrey breaks the kiss. "Sorry." Morgan smiles, she brushes the hair off his forehead. "Don't be Jeffrey." Jeffrey leans in and kisses Morgan as he presses his body against hers again. The heat of the passion grows as they both let it take them.

15 minutes later Morgan and Jeffrey are fixing their clothes. Morgan grabs the blanket and wraps it around her. She smiles at Jeffrey as he zips up his pants. "I better go back into the apartment to get some sleep, because Sarah wants me to walk with her to her work and see about getting a job there."

Jeffrey smiles. "I better go too, I have to walk around Time Square with a sign." Morgan walks up to Jeffrey and looks up at him. "Jeffrey." Jeffrey looks into her eyes. "Huh?" Morgan reaches up and cups his cheek. "Be careful when you walk back to the Lodging House ok?" Jeffrey takes his hand and places it on Morgan's hand that's on his cheek. "Of course." Jeffrey bends down and gives Morgan a quick kiss.

Morgan walks down to the apartment and climbs through the window. Jeffrey waits and walks down by himself. He keeps to the lighted areas just in case. Morgan walks to the bathroom to clean up. Morgan walks into the bedroom and crawls into the bed and lies on her back. Morgan closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Jeffrey arrives at the Boys Lodging House and Kid Blink is leaning against the door to the entrance. Kid Blink smiles when he sees Jeffrey. "Hey Jeffrey, a little late coming in." Jeffrey walks in with Kid Blink. "So how's it going?" They walk up the stairs to the bunkroom. "Ok."

They both walk into the bunkroom. Jeffrey gets to his bunk pulls off his pants and shirt, so he was just in his undershirt and boxers. He covers up with a blanket and closes his eyes. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning Morgan, Les and Sarah head to Sarah's work. Jeffrey and David are talking about what to do about the strike in the apartment. Les, isn't too happy about it, he wants to be with the other newsies, striking, but instead he has to be with Sarah and Morgan. Les is carrying his wooden sword, swinging it as he walks with them.

Morgan and Sarah are walking behind Les, when the Delancey brothers show up. They block Morgan and Sarah and knock Sarah's basket in the dirty sidewalk. Morgan helps Sarah put her lacework into the basket. They ignore them. The Delancey brothers keep their path blocked. Les runs forward. He looks up at them and shouts. "You leave em alone!

Morris shoves Les, who fall on his rear hard on the sidewalk. Morgan walks up to the Delancey brothers and looks up at them. "Why don't you just leave him alone, he's just a kid." Morris looks down at Morgan and asks. "Where's little Davy, we need to talk to him." Morgan looks up at him. "None of your damn business you big ape!"

Morgan grabs her from behind and wraps his arms around her so she can't get away. "You're a feisty one aren't you." Morgan struggles in Morris's arms. Oscar grabs Sarah, but she pulls away from him. "You stupid ape!" Sarah socks him in the jaw. Oscar touches the bottom of his lip and looks at his hand and there is a little bit of blood on it. Oscar grabs Sarah again and tries to pull her into an alley.

David and Jeffrey are walking out of the apartment when they hear screams. They both run up to where it is coming from and when Morgan and Sarah see David they scream. "David Run, they're after you!"

Morris and Oscar both let go of the girls. Morgan and Sarah pull him to a safe spot out of the way. Morgan watches as the Delancey brothers go David. Jeffrey notices it and he goes after Morris, but Morris manages to push Jeffrey out of the way.

David goes after Morris by running full force into him and slamming him into a brick wall. Morris manages to punch David in the gut, but he also manages to get a few punches in. Jeffrey manages to get a few punches on Oscar, but Oscar pushes Jeffrey away. Morris grabs David from behind and holds him.

Oscar takes some brass knuckles out of his pocket and slips them on. He draws his arm back and is about to throw a punch when someone grabs his arm from behind. Morgan shouts. "It's Jack!" Jack turns Oscar around and head butts him, knocking him down. David elbows Morris in the gut and he let's go of David.

David grabs his gut and watches as the Delancey brothers get up and start to run away, but not before they yell. "You better run, cowboy, we're telling our uncle, whose side you're really on!" Jack shouts. "Go ahead and tell 'em, I don't care, I'd rather rot in jail, then be a dirty scab!"

Once the delancey brothers are gone, David turns to Jack. Jack checks David for injuries and smiles. David finally asks. "Couldn't stay away?" Jack walks over to the others and helps them up.

He looks at David. "Guess I can't be something I ain't." David looks at the other and then at Jack. "A scab?" Jack shakes his head. "No, smart." Everyone laughs, to Jack's surprise, Morgan watches as Sarah hugs Jack and moves away shyly.

Morgan pulls out the article from her pocket that Denton wrote on the crumpled paper. She looks up at Jack and holds out the paper. "You might want to read this Jack." Jack takes the paper and starts to read it.

Everyone waits until Jack is finished. Jack takes off the jacket and cap and sets them down on a wooden crate. Jeffrey looks at Morgan, who shrugs her shoulders. Morgan finally speaks up. "We need to go see Denton right now, before he leaves for his new assignment." David looks at Jack. "She's right Jack."

Morgan smiles. "Denton wrote that for a reason Jack, he knows what we have to do win the strike." David looks at Morgan and then at Jack. "Are you with us Jack?" Jack nods his head. "Of course, let's go."

Everyone is walking to Denton's place. Morgan stops until she is behind the others and next to Jeffrey, so they could talk. "Good thing I put the article in my pocket before we left for Sarah's work." Jeffrey smiles down at her. "Good thing you did." Morgan smiles. "I figured Jack might end up coming back on our side." Jeffrey nods his head. "I had a feeling too Morgan."

Everyone walks in silence as they arrive at Denton's. Jack knocks on the door. Denton answers the door. He smiles when he sees who is at his door. "Come in, I was just packing for my trip."

Everyone walks into the apartment and Denton closes the door. Jack doesn't wait and he asks. "Did you write this?" Jack holds out the article that Denton wrote. Denton smiles. "I did."

Jack bites his lip and then asks. "The kids in the mills and the sweatshops and the factories, they're waiting to see what I do next, you mean that?" Denton smiles and closes up his suitcase.

He looks at Jack again. "I never write anything I don't mean. Morgan finally speaks up and tells Denton. "Tell Jack the truth, tell him how frightened the big shots are of the strike."

Denton leans against the kitchen counter. "She's right, the city thrives on child labor, the whole country does. Denton continues as he walks over to Jack. "The men in charge are terrified that the newsies strike will spread and they would lose their cheap labor."

Denton puts his hands on Jack's shoulders. "That they will have to start paying the kind of wages human beings can survive on." Jack looks at Denton. "Not much chance of that happening, as long as they got us all under their thumb." Morgan walks up to Jack, she looks up at him. "That's just it Jack, it might not be that way verylong if we win the strike, tell him Denton."

Denton looks at the others and then at Jack, he clears his throat. "One voice becomes a hundred, a hundred becomes a thousand, of course if that one voice gets silenced…" Denton stops when Jack interrupts him. "Nobody's silencing this voice."

Jeffrey leans against the couch. "Then prove to them that it won't be silenced Jack." Morgan looks at Denton. "Why don't we print our own newspaper, since all the newspapers are pretending the strike doesn't exist." David looks at Morgan. "Good idea, except we don't know anything about printing a paper."

Jack speaks up. "Yeah, but own man Denton does." David smiles and puts his hand on Denton's shoulder. "Well our man Denton here has more important things to do, right Denton?" Denton smiles.

Jack, Denton, Jeffrey and David sit at the kitchen table, while Morgan, Les and Sarah stand next to them. "Where are we gonna get equipment to print the newspaper? Jack smiles widely. "I know just where we can find all the equipment we need."

Jack leads them to some stairs that go down and Sarah whispers as they walk down them. "You've been staying down here?" Jack takes Sarah's hand and helps her down the stairs. "Yeah."

They are in the bowels of the World building and Jack takes them to the area where the old press equipment is laying there. There is an old platen press, paper, cans of ink, drawers of lead type and composting desk.

Denton sits in the composting desk and starts to put together the words. Sarah and Jack place huge sheets of paper on the paper cutter. They cut the paper to the size they need. David, Les, Morgan and Jeffrey drag the old platen press out.

They oil and dust it off. Morgan and Sarah both practice pumping the treadle. A few hours later Denton spreads the ink on a roller. Denton runs the roller across the page of type he had set and presses the sheet of newsprint to it. Denton pulls the paper off.

Denton holds it out so everyone can see the newsie banner. Everyone looks at it with wide eyes. It looks just like a newspaper, even though it's just a sample piece. "Words always carry more authority when they're in print."

Denton looks at Jack. "People don't know any better when they assume that what gets printed is true or not." Morgan and notices the troubled look on Jack's face. "What's the matter Jack?" Morgan asks.

Jack brushes the hair off his forehead. "I'm just thinking about spending the rest of my life in the refuge." Denton smiles and holds the paper. "That may not be necessary, I just wrote something about it, look."

Jack reads the article about Teddy Roosevelt's visit to The Refuge and how the truth was hidden from him by Warden Snyder and how he has been using the funds for The Refuge for himself and not for the kids.

Denton smiles. "I've found out a few things about Snyder's operation and I know some people who are gonna be very interested in it." Jack sighs. "Nobody's going to help us kids, not while money is being made."

Jeffrey looks at Jack and tells him. "That's why the newsie banner is gonna change that Jack." Nobody says anything as everyone goes to work getting the newsie banner printed up.

Morgan and Jeffrey work along side the others, they work through the night. The sound of their enterprise masked by the thundering presses overhead and by dawn they are covered in printer's ink and surrounded by stacks of a newspaper called the Newsie Banner.

At 4:00 am Les is sent to Boys Lodging House to wake the boys and spread the word that Jack is back with the newsies and that a special edition or extry as the newsies called it is on it's way.

Jack and the others hear Kloppman's wagon pull up along side the window. Sarah, Morgan, David and Jeffrey went to work passing the stacks of the freshly printed The Newsies Banner to Jack. Jack hands the stacks to Denton through the window and hands them to a few newsies that set them on the wagon.

Once the wagon is full Jack smiles at Denton. "It was really nice of Pulitzer for letting us use his equipment." Denton whispers to Jack. Jack smiles. "Yeah, I should thank him someday."

The others climb through the window and out to the wagon. Everyone gets in. Morgan sits next to Jeffrey. Sarah and Jack sit together. Morgan doesn't care that her face is smudged with printer's ink. Morgan smiles at Jeffery and leans in and whispers. "Who would of thought that we'd be doing this." Jeffrey whispers back with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah."

Once the wagon stops, they are met by newsies from all over New York. They all grab a stack and split the stack with another newsie and leave to hand them out to all the working kids in New York.

Morgan and Jeffrey take a stack and split it between themselves. Denton tells them all to make sure they tell the kids to walk off their jobs and to meet them at Times Square at noon. They are also told to read The Newsies Banner to any of the kids who can't read.

Morgan and Sarah get to a sweatshop and hand The Newsie Banner to one of the working girls that comes out of the factory. Morgan feels bad for the girls in there. "Here give these to the other girls in the factory." Morgan hands the girl a bunch of the newsie banner.

Jeffrey went to the next building and knocks on the door and boy answers the door, with a frightened look on his face. Jeffrey asks in a calm voice. "Can you read?" The young boy shakes his head. "No." "Is there someone who can read this to you?"

Another boy comes out. "I can read it to all the kids who can't read." Jeffrey smiles at the older boy and tells him. "Ok, it's important for you to read it to them, ok?" The older boy nods his head. "Ok." Jeffrey leaves and walks to the next place.

Everyone makes sure all the working kids in New York get a free edition of The Newsies Banner. At noon, Jack and the others are at Times Square and waiting. Morgan sits down on a bench. Jeffrey sits down next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders gently. Morgan rests her head on his shoulder.

Everyone waits. Jack finally sighs and leans against the statue, he looks at the others. "Nobody's gonna come." Race throws down his cigar and points to crowds of kids coming towards them. "Look!" Everyone looks at the kids that are streaming in. Lots of the kids have handmade signs that they are holding and waving. The sound is deafening, but nice to hear.

It got so crowded in Times Square that Morgan and Jeffrey had to get up from where they are sitting. so they wouldn't get crushed. Morgan smiles when she sees a familiar newsie in red suspenders. "Brooklyn!"

Spot has his cane out and is waving it like a parade conductor. Jack finally can't contain his happiness. "They made it, look at all of em!" David looks at Jack. "I knew they would come."

Morgan sees who is coming towards them and turns to Jack. "Look, someone's coming Jack." Two men in uniforms are pushing their way towards them. Jack sees the officers and starts to back up. Denton notices how frightened Jack is and gently stops him. "It's ok Jack, you don't have to run." The officer looks at Denton. "Pulitzer wants to see Jack in his office." Jack looks at Jeffrey, David and Morgan. "Will you go with me?"

They all nod their heads. "Of course Jack, we'll all go with you." Jeffrey, Morgan, Jack and David make their way out of Time Square and follow the two officers. They walk all the way up to Pulitzer's office.

Once they are in his office, Jack takes a copy of the Newsies Banner and he walks over to Pulitzer's desk and sets it on his desk. "Extry, Extry read all about it." Morgan, Jeffrey and David all stand behind him by closed the door.

They watch as Pulitzer picks it up and then looks at it. "What is this, I put a ban on all printing of the newsies strike, who defied me?" Jack leans on the desk. "We did." Jack tells him with a smile on his face.

Pulitzer looks at Jack and asks. "Where? How? With who's equipment? Jack slams his hand down gently on Pulitzer's desk. "We only used the best Joe, so thanks again."

Pulitzer finally realizes what Jack is saying and asks. "You mean here? Right under my nose?" Jack grinned proudly and Pulitzer points his finger in Jack's face. "I promised that if you defied me, I'd break you boy."

Pulitzer continues as he leans against his chair and looks at Jack. "I don't understand you boy. I offer you a chance to start over with money in your pocket and more money then you can ever imagine and who doesn't act in his own self-interest is a fool."

David walks up to Pulitzer's desk and leans on it. "Then what does that make you? David asks. David stands up straight and walks to where Jack is. "You talk about self-interest, Mr. Pulitzer, but since the strike began, the circulation of the World is down seventy percent. " David continues. "Every day you lose thousands of dollars just so you can beat us out of a tenth of a cent!"

Jack looks at David and then to Pulitzer. "It ain't the money, Davy, It's the power, If Joe starts giving in to nobodies like us, we have the power, don't we Joe." Jack asks as he leans against Pulitzer's desk.

Pulitzer turns to a man and asks. "Seitz, "where are the police? I sent for them ages ago. They must be here by now." Jack stands up straight and looks at Pulitzer. "I ain't going to jail, They won't allow it." "And who is they?" Pulitzer asks. Jack walks to the window. Jack smiles as he throws open the window and the sound of a million voices came flooding up from below. "All the kids of New York Joe."

Pulitzer claps his hands over his ears. "Stop that infernal racket!" Jack shakes his head and yells at Pulitzer over the noise. 'It's too late Pulitzer, because they have voices now and they want to be heard and putting me in jail iain't gonna stop them from being heard."

Pulitzer stood at the window, looking down at the millions of children. The sheer number of them was terrifying to him and he turns and looks at Jack. Pulitzer closes the window up and looks at Jack. "Perhaps our differences are not so great after all of us can resolve the matter." Jack looks at the others. "What do you think?"

Morgan looks at Jack and then at Pulitzer. "I think Pulitzer should put the price of the papes back to where it was and any that can't be sold is bought back by the paper." Jack looks at Pulitzer and asks. "So what do you say Joe?" Pulitzer smiles.

About 15 minutes later, they all come back out. Sarah and Les run up to them. "So what happened?" Les looks up at Jack. "Yeah, did we win?" Everyone starts to ask the same question so Jack bents down and picks Les up and puts him on his shoulders and screams at the top of his lungs. "We won!"

Everyone starts to cheer. Jeffrey grabs Morgan and hugs her. Everyone is hugging each other, A paddy wagon comes in the Times Square. Morgan looks at Jack. "Who can that be? Jack shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know." Once in the middle of the Times Square, an officer opens back of it and a bunch of boys come filing out. Crutchy is the last one and is smiling.

Soon officers are walking to the paddy wagon with Nigel Snyder in handcuffs. Snyder is shoved into the back of the paddy wagon and is closing the door. Crutchy stops the officer from closing the door. "Hold on a sec, do you mind?"

The officer smiles. "Not at all." Crutchy looks at Snyder sitting in the paddy wagon and tells him. "Now don't forget Snyder to make friends with the rats, share what you got in common." Crutchy slams the door on paddy wagon and locks it.

Everyone watches as the paddy wagon leaves. Morgan can't resist. "Good-bye Snyder!" Mush joins in. "Yeah, good-bye, don't forget to write!" Crutchy comes up to them. He looks at Jack. "You should have seen him Jack, he was waving his walking stick like as sword. Crutchy waves his crutch to show them.

Jack looks at Crutchy with a confusing look on his face. "Who was waving his walking stick Crutchy?" Crutchy points to a man with a top hat on. "You're friend, the one who gave you a ride in his carriage when you escaped The Refuge!"

Everyone looks at the man who is shaking hands with the children and he is leaning against his walking stick. Morgan's eyes get wide when she recognizes the man and turns to Jack. "Jack that's Teddy Roosevelt!"

Jack looks at Morgan and then back at the man who is walking towards them. Everyone watches as Teddy Roosevelt himself walks up to them and sticks his hand out to Jack. "So you're the famous strike leader." Jack smiles at him. "I guess."

Teddy Roosevelt shakes Jack's hand and tells him. "I just want to thank you for the information I recieved about The Refuge and offer you a ride to where ever you want and this time you get to ride in style." Roosevelt let's go of Jack's hand and Jack looks at him and asks. "Can you take me to the train yards? "Sure Jack."

Morgan looks up at Jack sadly. "You're leaving?" Jack looks at Morgan. "Yeah, no sense of me staying any longer Morgan, the strike is over." Kid Blink hands Jack his bag and Jack walks to where the carriage is and climbs in.

Jack sits down and smiles. He looks around and waves to everyone as the carriage starts moving. Morgan notices the sadness in Sarah's face. Morgan could tell she is trying to keep from crying. Les hugs Sarah tightly and start to cry. Everyone starts to walk from Times Square.

Morgan pulls Jeffrey to the side and tells asks in a whisper. "Jeffrey, check the Omni." Jeffrey carefully pulls the Omni out of his pocket and opens it up. It is still flashing red. Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "Still red, doesn't make sense, the newsies won the strike."

They both notice that David and the other newsies are walking to the D.O. Jeffrey slips the Omni back in his pocket. "Yeah, but why is the Omni red?" Morgan looks up at Jeffrey with frustration in her eyes. "I don't know."

Jeffrey and Morgan notice that the crowd is coming back and that a carriage is behind them. Morgan points to it and shouts. "Look, Jack came back!" Morgan watches as Sarah and Les, both are walking to where Jack is.

Jack turns to Teddy and grabs his bag out of the carriage. "Thanks for the ride governor." Teddy Roosevelt smiles and shakes his hand. "No problem." When Teddy Roosevelt leaves Morgan smiles up at Jack. "You came back." Jack smiles down at Morgan. "Yeah, all along I wanted to go to Sante Fe."

Morgan smiles widely. "Seems to me Jack, you finally realized something." Jack nods his head. "Yeah Morgan, that I got family and friends here." Jeffrey slaps Jack on the back gently with his hand. "It took ya long enough Jack."

Everyone watches Sarah push her way through as she rushes up to Jack. Jack wraps his arms around her waist and Jack kisses Sarah that lasts awhile. All the newsies cheer and they break the kiss. .Les runs up and hugs Jack. David is right behind Les. Jack places his cowboy hat on Les's head and hugs him as Les looks up at Sarah. "See I told ya he would be back Sarah."

Everyone walks to the D.O and Jack smiles as he stops by the D.O window and asks David. "So how's the headlines? David places his cap on his head. "Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."

Jack and David spit in their hands and shake. Morgan and Jeffrey are standing on the side. Morgan leans in and whispers in Jeffrey's ear. "Quick check the Omni."

Jeffrey opens the Omni and the light turns green. Morgan sighs, relieved. "Green light." Jeffrey looks down at Morgan and turns the dials on the Omni. "I'm setting the Omni right to where we left."

Morgan looks over at the others and then at Jeffrey. "But, I want to say good-bye." Jeffrey looks down at Morgan. "No time, hold on." Morgan grips Jeffrey's arm and closes her eyes. Jeffrey presses the button and they disappear.

Denton walks up to Sarah and Les; he hands her a framed photo. "Here's the picture I took at the newsie rally Sarah." Sarah looks at the photo of Sarah, Morgan and Les standing together in Irving Hall. "Thank you Denton, it's wonderful. Sarah turns and she notices that Jeffrey and Morgan are gone.

Sarah looks at Denton. "Where did they go? Denton shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe they had to leave." Sarah looks at the photo. "Without saying good-bye?" Les pulls on Sarah's sleeve and tells them. "I saw them, they just disappeared right on the spot they were."

Sarah gives Les a disapproving look. " Les, that's impossible." Les shook his head. "I swear I saw them. Sarah holds onto the photo with one hand and takes Les's hand and pulls him out of the D.O. "Come on, I want to show mother and father the picture and we can put it up on the wall over the fireplace."

Sarah and Les leave the D.O and head back home. Les is trying to convince Sarah what he saw, but she won't believe it. "Sarah, I'm telling you, I saw them disappear right where they were standing." Les, you and your imagination, come on."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Morgan and Jeffrey are flying through the cosmos. Morgan is holding onto Jeffrey's arm tightly. She squeezes her eyes shut and waits for them to land. Morgan and Jeffrey land, but when Morgan opened her eyes she notices that she has landed on someone, knocking them to the floor.

Jeffrey lands on someone and he feels metal hit him in the side as he tumbles to the floor. When he looks down, he notices that it is a gun. Morgan quickly gets up and notices that it is Drake and one of his men.

Drake leaps forward towards Bogg and tries to get his Omni, but Morgan grabs his arm and pulls him back. A goon goes after Bogg an he tries to fight him off. Olivia rushes forward to help Morgan, but another guy grabs her. Olivia manages to deck the man.

Jeffrey sees the gun and kicks it out of the goon's reach. "I don't think so." Morgan grabs a hold of Drake to stop him from getting his Omni. Drake pushes Morgan as hard as he can and the side of Morgan's head hits the floor hard. Drake rushes forward and grabs his Omni off of Bogg's belt. Drake smirks opens the Omni and turns the dials. He presses the button and disappears. Olivia looks around for Morgan. "Where's Morgan?"

Jeffrey finds Morgan on the floor not moving. Olivia rushes over to Morgan and shakes her. Jeffrey leans and puts his fingers to the side of her neck. Jeffrey leans in and checks her airway. "She's not breathing."

Olivia panics. "Oh my god." Jeffrey looks at Olivia and tells her. "Olivia you have to move away from her and give me some room." Olivia looks at Jeffrey. "What for?" Jeffrey looks at Olivia. "I know what to do, so don't worry."

Bogg puts his hand on Olivia's shoulder. "You can trust Jeffrey, he knows what he's doing." Olivia moves out of Jeffrey's way. Jeffrey tilts Morgan's head back slightly and checks her mouth. He put his mouth on hers and blows air into her lungs.

Jeffrey then takes his hands and carefully finds the spot he needs and gently compresses her chest three times. Jeffrey checks her again and repeats what he is doing as many times as he has to. A few minutes Morgan gasps for air and starts to cough.

Olivia rushes to Morgan's side and kneels down. She gently lifts Morgan up in a sitting position and hugs her tightly. "Oh thank god." Olivia won't stop hugging Morgan. "Um you can let go now."

Olivia, let's go of Morgan. "Oh sorry." Morgan looks at Olivia. "What happened?" Olivia looks down at Morgan. "You weren't breathing and Jeffrey did something to you."

Morgan looks at Jeffrey and then back at Olivia. "Its called CPR Olivia." Jeffrey pipes in. "I learned it in school." Morgan looks at Jeffrey and smiles at him. "Thanks." "Don't mention it."

Olivia looks at the two teenagers and asks. "Why are you two covered in black stuff?" Jeffrey looks at Morgan and then at Olivia. "Its called ink and it's a long story."

Morgan looks around. "Yeah, we'll tell you back at the hotel, but first where is Drake?" Olivia clears her throat. "He got away." Morgan and Jeffrey ask in loud voices. "He, what?"

Bogg looks at Jeffrey. "Never mind him Jeffrey, we should get out of here before the police come." Olivia nods her head. "Good idea Phineas." Olivia grabs a hold of Morgan and helps her up slowly. Morgan stands on her feet, but falls forward. Olivia carefully picks Morgan up in her arms. Morgan let her headrest against Olivia's shoulder.

Morgan closes her eyes. They walk back to the hotel and split up as soon as they get to the floor they are on. Olvia carefully carries Morgan into their room. Olivia gently places her on the bed on her back. Morgan lies on the bed. Olivia sat down next to her on the bed. Morgan opens her eyes and looks up at Olivia. "How are you feeling?" Morgan rubs her forehead with her fingers. "Better, I guess."

Olivia takes Morgan's hand and squeezes it. "I was so scared, I almost lost you." Morgan smiles up at Olivia and squeezes her hand gently. "I'm ok." Olivia let's go of Morgan's hand and stands up. "How about you get some rest and we'll talk about your adventure later." Morgan smiles. "Would you mind if Jeffrey came in here and stayed with me?" Olivia smiles at her. "Of course not."

Olivia gets up and leaves the room. About 5 minutes later Jeffrey comes in and shuts the door behind him. He walks over to the bed where Morgan is laying and sits down next to her. Morgan opens her eyes and looks up to see Jeffrey looking down at her. "How are you feeling?"

Morgan looks up at Jeffrey. "Ok." Morgan carefully sits up. "Jeffrey I need to tell you something." "What is it?" Morgan looks into Jeffrey's eyes. "I saw my parents and they walked right up to me told me that they loved me and what happened to them wasn't my fault."

Morgan leans against the pillow that is against the headboard and continues. "I told them that I loved them and they smiled and then they started to walk away. I tried to follow them, but I felt myself being pulled back."

Jeffrey looks at Morgan. "That's because I was doing CPR on you and it must have been when I got you to breathe again." Morgan looks at Jeffrey. "Why did you bring me back! Morgan leans forward and starts hitting Jeffrey with her fists. Jeffrey grabs her wrists and holds them tightly.

Jeffrey looks into Morgan's eyes. "Because you belong here." Morgan shakes her head. "No, I felt so at peace there, but you brought me back." Jeffrey releases Morgan's wrists and takes his hand and gently cups her face. "I know how you feel about missing your parents Morgan, but there are people here that love you too."

Morgan looks into Jeffrey's eyes and whispers. "Don't you think I know that? Jeffrey uses his thumb and caresses Morgan's cheek. "It would break our hearts if we lost you Morgan."

Morgan pulls away from Jeffrey and lays down on the bed. Morgan turns to her side away from Jeffrey so he won't see the tears running down her cheeks. " I miss them so much Jeffrey."

Jeffrey puts his hand on Morgan's arm. "I know, I miss mine all the time too." Morgan turns back around and sit up. Jeffrey pulls Morgan into his arms and hugs her gently. Morgan buries her face in Jeffrey's chest as tears soak his shirt.

For a few minutes it is quiet, until Jeffrey breaks the silence. " We had quite an adventure didn't we?" Morgan lifts her head and looks up at Jeffrey. "We did, didn't we."

Jeffrey smiles widely." Who would of thought that we can do a job together and get a green light too." Morgan smiles. "I know." Jeffrey let go of Morgan and she wipes her face with her hands. Jeffrey looks at Morgan. "Feel better?"

Morgan nods her head. "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Jeffrey straightens up and smiles. "It's ok, you didn't hurt me." Morgan's eyes get very sad. "I'm gonna miss you so much Jeffrey." Jeffrey bites his lip. "I'm gonna miss you too."

"Morgan if you meet a guy and he wants to sweep you off your feet…" Morgan reaches over and puts her finger to his lips. "Fat chance, but you meet a girl that wants you." Jeffrey shakes his head. "I doubt it, I'm not like Bogg, who swoons when he sees women." Morgan smiles. "I see."

Jeffrey leans in and kisses Morgan. He lies her on her back and presses his body against hers. The kiss becomes more passionate and Morgan breaks the kiss and looks up at Jeffrey. "Jeffrey."

Jeffrey looks down into Morgan's eyes. "Huh?" Morgan whispers. "I wish." "You wish what?" Jeffrey asks in a whisper. "That we had privacy right now." Jeffrey gets up and goes to the door and locks it. Jeffrey sits back down next to Morgan. "That won't keep them out." Morgan stands up. "I'm gonna take a bath, you can join me if you want."

Jeffrey looks at Morgan. "Are you nuts?" Morgan smiles as she walks into the bathroom. "Yes, about you." Jeffrey follows Morgan into the bathroom. "Bogg and Olivia will kill us." Morgan pushes the plug into the drain and turns the facets on the bath full blast. The water is filling up fast, so Morgan checks the temp. and then turns them a little.

Morgan starts to take off her clothes in front of Jeffrey. "Jeffrey, It's about time they know about us, we're not kids anymore." Jeffrey starts to take off his clothes. 10 minutes later Morgan and Jeffrey are in the bathtub talking.

Morgan is in front of Jeffrey and in between his legs. Morgan's back is against Jeffrey's chest. They are talking. Morgan has the washcloth in her hand. "Jeffrey will you please wash my back for me? "Sure."

Morgan leans forward and Jeffrey sees the scar. Jeffreyuses his finger and gently touches it. "I don't think I'll ever forget that you were shot." Morgan turns her head and looks at Jeffrey. "Sometimes I try to forget, but I know I never will."

Jeffrey takes his finger off the scar. "I'm sorry Morgan." Morgan looks into Jeffrey's eyes."Sorry for what?" Jeffrey takes the wash cloth and sets it on the edge of the tub. "For you having to go through that when you saved my life."

Morgan smiles. "You saved my life awhile ago, I think we're even Jeffrey." Jeffrey takes the washcloth off the edge of the tub and starts to wash Morgan's back gently. He finishes her back and moves up to her neck and shoulders.

Morgan turns around and touches Jeffrey's hand that is holding the washcloth. "I don't think I thanked you Jeffrey for saving your life, so thank you." Morgan turns around. Jeffrey drops the washcloth as Morgan leans in and kisses him. Morgan straddles Jeffrey in the bathtub. Their kisses become more passionate. 10 minutes later they are out of breath.

Morgan is back in between Jeffrey's legs and leaning against Jeffrey's chest. Morgan and Jeffrey are trying to get their breathing to slow down. Morgan closes her eyes and Jeffrey wraps his arms around her. They both don't say a word.

The door slams open and Morgan opens her eyes to see Olivia and Bogg come charging in. "There you two are, what's going on here?" Jeffrey looks up at Bogg. "Bogg, we can explain."

Olivia looks at Morgan with anger in her eyes and shouts at her. "Morgan I want you out of that tub this instant!" Olivia grabs a towel and holds it up for Morgan.

Morgan gets up and Olivia wraps it around Morgan's body and helps her out of the tub. Olivia pulls Morgan out of the bathroom quickly. Bogg turns his head as Jeffrey gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around his body. "What the hell were you two thinking, are you crazy?

Jeffrey tries to explain to Bogg how they feel about each other. "Look Morgan and I love each other and we are serious about each other." Bogg looks at Jeffrey. "So you two have been having sex, even after the last time we talked?"

Jeffrey nods his head. "Yeah and it's incredible. Bogg looks at Jeffrey and smiles widely. "Well, we have something in common now, kid!" Jeffrey smiles at Bogg and Bogg suddenly gets serious again. "What, are you CRAZY!? What have I been telling you!"

Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "But, Bogg..." Bogg shakes his head. "No Buts. Go to your room!" Jeffrey's eyes narrow. ""Why? What you gonna do?" Bogg shrugs his shoulders. ""I don't know yet, just get dressed."

Bogg taps his foot inpatient as Jeffrey gets dressed. Bogg walks out the bathroom after Jeffrey. Morgan sees Jeffrey and calls him. "Jeffrey." Bogg pushes Jeffrey out of the hotel room and slams the door behind him.

Olivia turns to Morgan as she gets dressed. "What the hell were you thinking Morgan? Morgan finishes getting dressed and sits down on the bed. "But Olivia." Olivia sits down next to Morgan. "No buts, "What happens if you get pregnant?" Morgan looks at Olivia. ""I-I don't know that I could." Morgan doesn't finish her sentence.

Olivia gently takes Morgan's hand and squeezes it. "Look, I know it's a new experience for you two, but you're forgetting about the important job we have." Morgan shakes her head. "We haven't forgotten Olivia, in fact we just did an assignment on our own and we got a green light."

Morgan continues. "You and Bogg are just mad that we're not kids anymore and we love each other and we're having sex." Olivia tries to reason with Morgan. "What if you two never saw each other again or you two don't see each other for years?"

Morgan looks at Olivia. "Then I'll always remember that he is my first love, besides we already had sex more then twice already and he's quite good." Olivia stands up. "You what?" Morgan rolls her eyes. "You heard me, so stop treating me like a little kid already!" Olivia looks at Morgan; her blue eyes get soft. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Morgan looks up at Olivia. "Jeffrey and I have an understanding and we know how hard it is to have a serious relationship in the line of work we do. " Morgan sighs. "We do love each other, even if you don't think we know what it is. "Olivia sits down next to Morgan. "I guess we should be leaving tonight then." Morgan stands up. "Tonight, without saying good-bye?"

Olivia stands next to her and looks down at her. "Yes." Morgan bites her lip to keep it from quivering. "At least let me say good-bye to Jeffrey, please?" Olivia sighs. "Ok, I'll see what Bogg says about it."

Meanwhile Bogg is lecturing Jeffrey. "What if you got her pregnant?" Jeffrey's eyes get wide. "Pregnant?" Bogg nods his head. "Yeah, you know it's not a guarantee thing she won't." Jeffrey looks at Bogg and narrows his eyes. "So you could have kids in every time zone Bogg?" Bogg looks down at Jeffrey. "That's not what I meant."

"Yeah well I've seen the way you are with the women Bogg, even with Olivia." Bogg puts his hands on Jeffrey's shoulder and looks in Jeffrey's eyes. "Olivia's different."

Jeffrey shrugs Bogg's hands from his shoulders and sits down on the bed. "So is Morgan Bogg, it's like we have this connection and this connection is very unique one and one that only orphans have."

Bogg leans in. "What kind of connection?" Jeffrey looks up at Bogg. "Well we both lost our parents when we were kids and we have a hard time letting people get close to us. "Jeffrey looks out the window. " We both fear that if we love someone that they will leave like our parents did and we will have to grieve the lost of them all over again." Jeffrey continues. "I love her Bogg, I've never felt that kind of love before."

Bogg notices that Jeffrey is looking out the window and not at him. He also realizes that he never knew that the kid felt the way he does when it comes to him. "I understand, but we are leaving tonight."

Jeffrey turns and looks at Bogg, his brown eyes are ready to tear up. "But Bogg." Bogg tries to keep a stern look in his face. "No buts Jeffrey, we're leaving tonight." Jeffrey looks at Bogg. "At least let me say good-bye to her, please?"

Bogg looks at Jeffrey and realizes that if Jeffrey left without saying good-bye to Morgan, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Bogg puts his arm around Jeffrey's shoulders. "Ok, you can say good-bye to her, but make it quick, we have to get back to work."

Later that night Morgan and Jeffery are talking. Bogg and Olivia are only a few feet away waiting; they both are waiting patiently for Morgan and Jeffrey to say their good-byes. "I'm gonna miss you." Jeffrey tells Morgan as caresses her cheek with his thumb.

Morgan whispers back. "I'm gonna miss you too." Jeffrey tries to smile. "We'll see each other some day. " Morgan tries to smile as she nods her head. "Some day Jeffrey."

Morgan wraps her arms around Jeffrey's neck and pulls him to a kiss. Jeffrey breaks the kiss and whispers softly. "You'll always be my first love Morgan." Morgan smiles up at Jeffrey. " and you'll always be my first loveJeffrey."

Morgan and Jeffrey let go of each other. Olivia and Bogg walk over to them. Bogg and Olivia grab hold of each of them and pull them apart. Morgan stands next to Olivia. Jeffrey is standing next to Bogg. "Ok, time to go." Bogg looks at Jeffrey and then at Olivia and Morgan. Morgan shouts to them. "Bogg keep him out of trouble." Bogg smiles. "I will."

Jeffrey is holding onto Bogg's arm as he shouts to Olivia. "Olivia take care of her." Olivia opens her Omni and to turns the dials. "I will." Morgan takes hold of Olivia's arm. Morgan took one last look at Jeffrey and Bogg, she quickly closed her eyes and they disappear.

Bogg looks down at Jeffrey. "We had quite a vacation, don't you think?" Jeffrey looks at Bogg and rolls his eyes. "Some vacation Bogg, while you and Olivia were in Liverpool, England 1961, Morgan and I were working."

Bogg and Jeffrey start to walk. Bogg opens the Omni and starts to turn the dials. "So why were you two covered in ink?" Bogg asks. Jeffrey explains to Bogg. "We were helping the Newsies make The Newsie Banner for the Newsies strike and Morgan and I learned how to sell papes by yelling headlines, it was awesome."

They keep walking. "What's a pape?" Bogg asks as he finds a date. "Just another word for newspaper." Bogg shrugs his shoulders. "Oh." Bogg presses the Omni and Bogg and Jeffrey disappear.


End file.
